La venganza más dulce
by Moonlight soul
Summary: TERMINADO. Tras una decepción amorosa con Ron, Hermione decide vengarse, pero la persona que la ayudará es quien menos se esperaba...DHr...EPILOGO, DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

**La venganza más dulce**

"Ron, necesito preguntarte algo" dijo Hermione llamando la atención del pelirrojo que estaba inmerso en un juego de ajedrez mágico junto con Harry.

"En un momento, Mione" dijo mientras movía una pieza y le hacía jaque mate a Harry.

"Perfecto" dijo mientras sonreía y disfrutaba la cara de derrota de Harry. "Bueno, esa es la tercera vez consecutiva que pierdes"

"Cállate Ron" dijo Harry mientras se recostaba en la silla y desviaba la vista hacia cierta pelirroja que acababa de entrar en la sala común y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Ron" dijo una vez más Hermione

"Si, ¿de qué querías hablar?" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Aquí no, ven sígueme" dijo Hermione mientras se iban a un lado alejado de la sala común.

Ron estaba un poco nervioso, ¿qué era lo que Hermione quería preguntarle con tanta privacidad?

"Ron, este...yo quería preguntarte...si bueno...yo..." a Hermione no le salían las palabras. "¿Yo te gusto?" preguntó finalmente y se sorprendió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ron.

El pelirrojo no sabía que hacer ni dónde esconderse, luego de unos minutos con la cara toda roja finalmente respondió con un leve "Si, me gustas" mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma afirmativa.

Bueno Hermione se sintió aliviada, lo que había escuchado hablar entre Luna y Ginny si era cierto después de todo.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que tu también me gustas mucho y...quisiera saber si querías hacer algo al respecto" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba de forma expectante a Ron.

El pelirrojo volvió a quedarse en silencio. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione y la vio fijamente a los ojos. Luego habló.

"Mira Hermione, lo que pasa es que llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y...la verdad es que sería muy extraño, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó Ron

_No, no lo creo, ¿no ves que te estoy diciendo que me gustas? ¿No lo entiendes? Si me arriesgué a preguntártelo fue por la posibilidad de llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Por Merlín, Ron ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?_

Hermione se limitó a mirar a Ron mientras hacía lo posible por no ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

"Además si me lo hubieras preguntado el curso pasado tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes" dijo Ron mientras miraba al piso que en ese momento se veía demasiado interesante.

_¿Que qué? ¿Cómo iba a saber que te gustaba? Nunca me lo imaginé, pensé que si solo te comportabas de esa manera tan cariñosa conmigo era para molestarme, para enredarme. Y lo hiciste, por eso fue que me empezaste a gustar. ¡El curso pasado! ¡No soy adivina, Ron!_

"¿Cómo iba yo a darme cuenta el año pasado?" preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Ron "Si me di cuenta ahora fue porque escuché a Luna y a Ginny hablar, solo por eso. Nunca se cuando estas bromeando o cuando estas hablando en serio" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos nuevamente.

Ron no hizo más que mirar a Hermione como arrepentido.

"Entonces, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Amiguitos?" preguntó Hermione deseando que no le dijera que sí.

El tan solo asintió y abrazó a Hermione, dejándola bastante confundida.

"Hmm, ¿Herm?" preguntó Ron.

"¿Qué?" contestó Hermione tratando de no matarlo ahí mismo.

"¿Qué pasa si me arrepiento de esto?" dijo Ron mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Hermione

"A que no seamos más que amigos" dijo Ron mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones nuevamente.

_Tras de eso, ¿qué que pasa si te arrepientes? Bueno es que no quiero nada más que amistad contigo pero si algún día dentro de 10 años me siento solo y me doy cuenta de la oportunidad que perdí no dudaré en llamarte _pensó Hermione mientras se burlaba de Ron mentalmente.

"Bueno, si hay algo que he aprendido después de todo esto es que hay que decir las cosas cuando de verdad se sienten. Entonces cuando sientas eso me lo dices, pero no creas que yo estaré esperando a que te decidas" dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron una última vez antes de salir de la sala común, dejando todo atrás, tratando de dejarlo todo atrás.

Hermione se reprimía mentalmente

_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude ilusionarme con él, con Ronald Weasley, la persona más indecisa de todo el mundo? No debí haber escuchado a Ginny y a Luna hablar en la biblioteca, debí alejarme._

Hermione empezó a recordar cuando escuchó la conversación entre Ginny y Luna unos días atrás.

FLASHBACK

Hermione se encontraba, como siempre, en la biblioteca leyendo un libro. Trataba de concentrarse pero un murmullo cerca de ella no la dejaba de molestar. Así que se levantó para ver quién era el que estaba hablando.

Se sorprendió al ver a Luna y a Ginny hablando. Así que se escondió tras un estante y empezó a escuchar la conversación.

"¿Estas hablando en serio, Virginia?" preguntó Luna mientras acomodaba su cabello.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, Luna, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que escuché a Ron hablar mientras dormía. No hacía más que decir "Hermione, Hermione" mientras estaba soñaba.

"Me parece extraño que después de todo este tiempo no le haya dicho nada" dijo Luna

"Lo mismo pienso pero es que él es muy tímido y ella no ve realmente lo que Ron le quiere expresar" dijo Ginny mientras metía su pluma en el tarrito de tinta.

"Repíteme una vez más lo que escuchaste cuando Ron hablaba con Bill" dijo Luna mientras pasaba la página de un libro.

"Le dijo que le gustaba alguien, que era una buena amiga, que le ayudaba con el colegio, que tenía el cabello de color café y que le encanta la forma en que sonreía" dijo Ginny

"Me encantaría que alguien dijera eso de mí" dijo Luna mientras que Ginny la miraba sorprendida. Luna notó esa mirada. "¿Qué?, cómo si tu no lo hubieras deseado"

"Si, pero la forma en que lo dijiste...es extraña" dijo Ginny "Te gusta alguien, ¿cierto?"

Luna se sonrojó y no dijo nada.

"El que calla otorga" dijo Ginny mientras miraba curiosa a Luna. Ella se quedó en silencio. "Esta bien, no me lo digas" dijo Ginny.

"Volviendo a Ronald, todo lo que dijiste lo conecta con Hermione, ¿cierto?" preguntó Luna cambiando de tema.

"Cierto" dijo Ginny. "Todavía no puedo creer que a Ron le guste Hermione"

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír por lo bajo mientras que Hermione hacía lo posible por no caer sentada en el piso.

_¿Le gustó a Ron? Por Merlín, debo estar soñando, si eso es, me quedé dormida mientras leía._

Hermione se pellizcó el brazo para ver si esta soñando pero no despertó.

_Muy bien, esto esta pasando, no lo estoy soñando. ¡Le gusto a Ron! _Pensó mientras hacía lo posible por no gritar mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

Luego de que Ginny y Luna empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, Hermione se fue hacia su mesa, recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

"Lo siento... yo no vi por donde iba..."

"Tenía que ser la sangre sucia" dijo un muchacho rubio mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la túnica.

Hermione se quedó en silencio al ver contra quien había chocado. Malfoy siempre la molestaba, así que dijera lo que dijera, él siempre tendría la última palabra. No se molestó en disculparse, así que empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

Cuando finalmente puso todo en orden levantó la mirada y le sorprendió ver a Draco Malfoy frente a ella y para colmo sostenía en su mano un libro mientras se lo daba a Hermione.

"Ten cuidado por donde caminas, sangre sucia" dijo Draco mientras seguía su camino luego de haberle dado el libro a Hermione.

Una Hermione muy confundida siguió su camino hacia la sala común cuando su bolsa se rompió causando que sus libros estuvieran, nuevamente, esparcidos por todo el piso del castillo. Miró hacia los lados para ver como Malfoy se moría de la risa al fondo del pasillo mientras guardaba la varita en su bolsillo.

Bueno, esto era cosa de todos los días. A Hermione le hubiese extrañado que algo así no sucediera, después de todo era Draco Malfoy, Draco-odio-a-todos-los-que-son-hijos-de-muggles Malfoy.

Lanzándole una mirada asesina a la serpiente, reparó su bolso con un simple hechizo y guardó sus cosas nuevamente. Empezó a caminar hacia la sala común, bueno, hoy habría sido un día normal de no ser por que se enteró que le gustaba a Ron.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Ginny.

FLASHBACK

Bueno eso había sucedido hace unas semanas y ahora Hermione no sabía ni como se sentía, la verdad es que no quería ni pensar. Así que se llevó un libro de la biblioteca para distraerse y se dirigió a las afueras del colegio. Era un bonito día después de todo.

Se sentó a la sombra de un gran sauce cerca del lago. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer, pero rápidamente las palabras perdieron sentido y su mente se dirigió hacia otra cosa, lo que lo tenía más confundida.

Ron Weasley

No sabía cuando le había empezado a gustar pero pensó que esta vez, talvez, tendría la posibilidad de llegar a ser algo más con él.

_Soy una idiota, eso es lo que soy. ¿Por qué me ilusioné? En algunas situaciones mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas._

Bueno, Hermione no se encontraba muy contenta con la situación en la que se encontraba con Ron, después de todo todavía seguían siendo amigos. Eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

_Amigos_

Tan solo amigos, Hermione nunca se había atrevido a decirle a Ron lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de arruinar la relación de amigos que tenía con él. ¿Y que habría pasado si él le decía que no?

_Bueno la verdad no me hubiera importado. Aun así me habría quitado el peso de encima._

Tonterías, jamás se lo habría dicho, jamás se habría arriesgado de esa manera, ese no era el estilo de Hermione.

Lo que más la dejaba confundida y un tanto enojada era el hecho de que si le gustaba a Ron, pero que él no quería nada más con ella. No es por nada, ¿pero a ustedes les suena lógico?

Era un hecho, Ron estaba mal de la cabeza, muy mal. Hermione sabía que ella no era la muchacha más bonita del colegio pero además de belleza tenía otras cosas que, de acuerdo a lo que ella piensa, son mucho más importantes en una persona.

_Bueno, nos reíamos juntos, andábamos juntos, no nos aburríamos, disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía. ¿Por qué tengo que arruinar todo? Siempre complico las cosas, pero no pude evitarlo, me empezó a gustar._

Hermione fue sacada de su pensamiento cuando alguien le arrebató el libro que tenía en su regazo. Tardó un momento en reaccionar y luego alzó la vista.

Malfoy

"Hola, planeta Tierra a Granger, 1,2,3. ¿Hay alguien en casa?" decía Malfoy mientras miraba a Hermione divertido, parecía estar en trance.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su uniforme.

"Hacerte la vida imposible" dijo Draco mientras ojeaba el libro que le había quitado a Hermione.

"No tengo ganas de jugar, Malfoy, dame el libro" dijo Hermione mientras trataba de alcanzar el libro pero Draco fue más rápido y se alejó de ella.

"Vamos, Granger, eres más rápida que eso" dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

"Malfoy, dame el libro, no estoy de humor" dijo Hermione mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar el libro. Draco la esquivó nuevamente.

"Esta bien, quédatelo, no lo necesito" dijo Hermione mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía al castillo.

Draco estaba bastante confundido, esta era una de las pocas veces que Hermione no le hacía caso, por que no la podía molestar, por lo que arruinaba completamente su itinerario del día.

"Granger, espera" dijo Draco mientras corría para alcanzarla

"Dije que te fueras" dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Granger" dijo una vez más llamando la atención de Hermione, haciendo que ella se volteara.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Uy, que humor. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso uno de tus novios te dejó o qué?" dijo Draco mientras sonreía.

Bueno, en cierta forma estaba en lo cierto. Draco siempre la molestaba con que Harry y Ron eran sus novios. Hermione empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido con lo de Ron, la forma en que se había ilusionado y la forma en que todas sus utopías se habían derrumbado.

Los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a volver cristalinos mientras que las lágrimas se iban acumulando.

_No voy a llorar, me prometí no llorar por él. Y menos enfrente de Malfoy. Vamos Hermione, respira, tranquila, tranquila._

Draco la miraba atónito. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar en frente de él. Y por alguna extraña razón se sentía mal, se sentía miserable por haber hecho llorar a esa muchacha. Prefería que sonriera.

"Granger, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Draco preocupado.

Ella espero un momento y luego habló. "¿Qué si estoy bien? Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿qué no ves? Estoy llorando de felicidad" decía Hermione sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba a un árbol y trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

"Yo...este..." a Draco no le salían las palabras. "Siento haberte hecho llorar...yo no quería que...bueno..."

Hermione sorprendida ante la actitud de Draco levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a sus ojos, no estaba mintiendo.

"No lloro por lo que me dijiste" dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la disculpa de Draco.

Draco se sintió un poco tonto. "Ah, ahem, entonces ¿por qué lloras?" dijo recuperando su actitud de superioridad.

_No puedo decirle, es Malfoy, Draco-soy-tu-enemigo-jurado-desde-el-primer-día-que-te-vi Malfoy. Pero aun así no me importa necesito desahogarme con alguien._

"Ron" dijo Hermione simplemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿La comadreja?" preguntó Draco incrédulo "¿Por él?"

Hermione no hizo más que asentir

"¿Desperdicias tus lágrimas por un caso perdido?" preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba más a Hermione

"No es un caso perdido" dijo Hermione. _Es un idiota _pensó.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Draco interesado

"No te interesa" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco. "Dame el libro para devolverlo a la biblioteca" dijo mientras lo trataba de agarrar pero Draco nuevamente evitó que lo consiguiera.

"No, Granger, dime que fue lo que sucedió con Weasley y te lo daré" dijo Draco mientras mantenía el libro tras su espalda.

"Sabes, Malfoy esto es bastante infantil" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba sus brazos nuevamente.

Draco se quedó serio, le interesaba saber lo que había sucedido, no se quedaría con la historia incompleta.

"Todos llevamos un niño dentro" dijo Draco

"En tu caso es afuera" dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba al árbol.

"Jaja" dijo Draco sarcásticamente. Hermione sonrió. "Ves, te hice reír"

"Supongo" dijo Hermione.

...Silencio incómodo...

"Este, bueno, ¿me vas a contar o no?" preguntó Draco

_Razones por la cuales no es favorable contarle esto a Malfoy: 1. Enemigo, 2. Slytherin, 3. Odio mutuo, 4. Lo usará para molestarme, 5. Es Malfoy. Bueno supongo que eso lo dice todo. Razones por las cuales es favorable contarle esto a Malfoy: 1... 2. (Insertar pensamiento positivo), 3. Posible forma de desahogarme, 4. No se ha portado tal mal conmigo, 5. ...bueno no hay una buena razón en sí pero que más da._

"De acuerdo, te lo contaré" dijo Hermione.

Draco sonrió, se apoderaría de algo nuevo para molestar a Hermione.

"Pero con una condición" dijo Hermione

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Draco

"Tú tienes que contarme algo" dijo Hermione

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Algo que nadie sepa"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso?" preguntó Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Bueno, simplemente te mueres por saber lo que me sucedió" dijo Hermione

En parte era cierto pero Draco jamás lo admitiría.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, Draco accedió

"De acuerdo, pero nada de lo que cuente se lo vas a decir a nadie" dijo casi amenazándola

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione

"Entonces empieza" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a la sombra del árbol, Hermione lo imitó.

"Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...yo me enteré que yo le gustaba a Ron hace poco y..."

"¿Hace poco?, por Merlín, Granger eso se notaba a leguas" dijo Draco sorprendido por la distracción de Hermione.

"Como sea, yo no me había dado cuenta. Lo supe porque escuché a Luna y a Ginny hablar sobre eso" dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo yo contándole esto a Malfoy?_

"A Lunática y a la hermana de la comadreja" dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Pero la borró rápidamente al notar la mirada asesina que le enviaba Hermione.

"En fin, me atreví a preguntarle a Ron si le gustaba y me dijo que si, pero que habíamos sido amigos mucho tiempo y que sería muy extraño ser algo más" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba aire.

"Es un idiota" dijo Draco secamente y no notó la mirada de asombro que tenía Hermione.

"De eso ya me di cuenta" dijo Hermione

"Entonces, no tienes que llorar por él, verdaderamente no aprecia lo que eres para él. Lo que tiene es miedo, miedo a relacionarse con alguien, miedo a sufrir"

_Bueno esto es extraño, Malfoy tiene sentimientos después de todo._

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más me irrita? Es el hecho de que nunca quiso que nos diéramos la oportunidad, simplemente dijo que no y ya" dijo Hermione mientras se abrigaba, un leve viento empezaba a soplar.

"No sabe de lo que se esta perdiendo" dijo Draco mirando a Hermione a los ojos. Ella no hizo más que sonrojarse bastante como para que el rubio lo notara.

...Silencio incómodo...

"Ahem, este, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? Me refiero a lo de la comadreja" aclaró Draco mientras encontraba muy interesantes sus zapatos.

"No sé, ahora solo tengo el deseo de que se arrepienta" dijo Hermione

"¿Quieres vengarte?" preguntó Draco

"No, creo que no, pero me encantaría verlo lamentar haberme rechazado"

"Granger, eso es venganza" dijo Draco

Hermione lo analizó un poco. "Bueno sí, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo sufrir"

"¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que él te hizo a ti"

_Cierto, muy cierto_

"No soy de sangre fría, Malfoy" dijo Hermione

"Todos tenemos sed de venganza, Granger, no lo puedes negar" a esto Hermione tan solo asintió. "Además creo que tengo la perfecta venganza para la comadreja" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Hermione interesada

"Bueno, involucra un poco de actuación, indiferencia y sangre fría" dijo Draco "Así que no se si te interese"

"Dime de una vez" dijo Hermione sin ocultar la necesidad que tenía de saber de que se trataba.

"Nos involucra a ambos" dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione a los ojos.

_No me gusta esa mirada, me hiela la sangre_

"Sigue"

"La mejor venganza en estos casos es que él se de cuenta de lo que perdió y que lo carcoman los celos, pero tendrá una mayor efectividad si le agregamos el factor enemigo" dijo Draco

"¿Factor enemigo?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, yo soy tu enemigo" dijo Draco mientras pasaba las hojas del libro de Hermione.

_Si trato de juntar todo esto tal vez le vea sentido, veamos celos enemigo Ron furioso. Me parece bien, pero a que se refiere con que..._

"Malfoy, ¿estas insinuando que...?"

"Si, que yo sea el que le produzca celos a Weasley" dijo sonriendo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste....**

**Por cierto gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione nunca antes en su vida se había sonrojado de esa manera, Draco le estaba proponiendo que...no ni siquiera podía mencionarlo.

"¿Pero...?"

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Draco cortante.

"Yo, tú, bueno la verdad es que no creo que..." Hermione empezaba a hablar sin sentido.

"Sabía que te acobardarías" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la túnica.

"No soy cobarde" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

"Bueno, entonces demuéstralo" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"¿Demostrarlo?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, vamos acepta esta venganza que nos servirá a ambos"

"¿A ambos?" preguntó Hermione. "¿Qué ganas tu con esto?"

"Ahora no importa" dijo fríamente. "Entonces, ¿aceptas?" dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano.

Hermione lo miró sospechosamente durante unos segundos

_¿Qué estará tramando esta serpiente? _

"De acuerdo" dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Draco.

_He hecho un pacto con el diablo._

Juntos empezaron a caminar hacía el castillo, uno al lado del otro y por primera vez no era para pelear o para insultarse, era para llevar a cabo una venganza.

Draco sonrió, esto le serviría para lo que tenía planeado.

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, ¿cómo reaccionaría Ron? ¿Y qué sucedería con Harry y Ginny? Bueno no importaba, valía la pena para ver la cara de sorpresa de Ron cuando la viera del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

"Bueno Malfoy, supongo que esto también significa una tregua" dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo.

_Si vamos a fingir, hagámoslo bien_

"Si, aunque extrañaré molestarte" dijo Draco sonriendo.

"¿Tregua?" preguntó Hermione

"Tregua" dijo Draco mientras le devolvía el libro a Hermione. "También deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres"

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione. "Mañana empezaremos lo de la venganza"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos, Hermione" dijo Draco mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

"Nos vemos, M-Draco" dijo Hermione mientras se apuraba para llegar a su sala común.

**0**

_Bueno no puedo negar que esto sea extraño, la verdad es que no me siento mal ni nada de eso, pero relacionarme con M-Draco y sobretodo usarlo para darle celos a Ron no es muy usual que digamos._

Hermione daba vueltas en su cama mientras repasaba lo que había sucedido ese día, había hecho un pacto con Draco y no cualquier pacto, sino uno de una venganza, venganza que ella disfrutaría.

Estuvo dando vueltas unas veces más hasta que supo que no podría dormir, después de todo no tenía mucho sueño ni se sentía cansada, así que se levantó de su cama sigilosamente tratando de no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Se puso unas pantuflas, agarró el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. El fuego de la chimenea estaba a punto de extinguirse. Hermione sacó su varita de su bolsillo y tras susurrar un leve hechizo el fuego se empezó a avivar cubriendo la sala común de un agradable y reconfortante calor.

Sonrió para sí misma y se dispuso a leer. Al abrir el libro se encontró con una flor dentro de él, no recordaba haberla puesto ahí. Las hojas del libro la habían aplanado pero aun conservaba ese dulce aroma que la caracterizaba. Recordó que ese tipo de flores florecían en el árbol bajo el cual había estado con Malfoy, seguramente cayó dentro del libro debido al viento.

Sacudió su cabeza y no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Se concentró en el libro. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta eran las tres y media de la mañana. Bostezó, aparentemente ahora si se encontraba cansada. Decidió cerrar el libro, apagó el fuego y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Dejó el libro en un escritorio y se metió en su cama, en cuestión de minutos sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente para dar paso a un sueño tranquilo.

**0**

El irritante sonido de unas risas la despertó. Se sentó en su cama y buscó de donde venía el sonido. Parvati y Lavender reían como locas. Hermione se preguntó cual sería la razón. Así que se levantó de la cama y tras un bostezo se dirigió hacia el baño en donde se encontraban sus compañeras de cuarto.

_Típico, nuevo maquillaje_

Tras echar un vistazo supo de lo que se trataba, lo mismo sucedía cada vez que alguna de ellas recibía algo nuevo para agregar a la incontable cantidad de maquillaje y de perfumes que poseían.

Hermione se dispuso a buscar su ropa y luego entró en la ducha tratando de ignorar las risas de las chicas. Y no es que ella no fuera una chica, sino que nunca había sido tan, tan...

_Estúpida, exagerada, un tanto patética, y ah si se me olvidaba infantil_

Hermione se dispuso a disfrutar el efecto que provocaba el agua en su cuerpo y el dulce olor a manzana de su champú, el cual era últimamente el único que lograba dominar su cabello. Las voces de Lavender y Parvati llenaron el baño.

"Necesitamos probar esto en alguien" dijo Lavender mientras miraba detalladamente cada nueva adquisición de maquillaje.

"¿Pero quién?" preguntó Parvati en el mismo momento en que Hermione cerraba el grifo de la ducha.

Ambas se volvieron a ver maliciosamente, ya tenían una victima.

Hermione se envolvió en una toalla y se dispuso a salir del baño cuando dos manos a obligaron a sentarse frente a un gran espejo. Ella miraba confundida lo que iba a suceder.

"Hermione queremos pedirte un favor" dijo Lavender mientras empezaba a cepillar el rebelde cabello de Hermione.

_Esto no puede ser bueno_

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Hermione

"Bueno, nosotras necesitamos probar unos cuantos cosméticos nuevos que nos llegaron y..."

_No, yo no voy a ser su conejillo de indias_

"...nos preguntábamos si querías ayudarnos" terminó de decir Parvati.

Hermione no sabía que decir, por una parte no quería quedar mal y por otra parte se negaba a ser transformada por ellas. Dilemas, dilemas.

"Vamos Herm, no sería algo drástico, es solo algo simple" aclaró Lavender mientras luchaba con un nudo en el cabello de Hermione.

_Bueno por una parte no quiero quedar mal con ellas, por otro lado no creo que hagan nada que un simple hechizo pueda quitar, y ¿por qué no? Es temprano._

"Esta bien, pero solo si es algo simple" dijo Hermione. Lavender y Parvati sonrieron.

En cuestión de minutos Lavender secó el cabello de Hermione y luego de unas cuantas pociones no estaba enredado ni nada por el estilo, sino que formaba delicados colochos que caían un poco más allá de sus hombros.

Parvati se había encargado de la mayoría del maquillaje, delineó los ojos de Hermione, le encrespó las pestañas y le aplicó un leve brillo a sus labios, nada fuera de lo normal.

Hermione sonrió al verse al espejo, pensó que no le agradaría como sus compañeras la habían arreglado pero se equivocó. Su imagen había cambiado un poco y para bien.

"Bueno Lav, creo que hicimos un maravilloso trabajo" dijo Parvati

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Lavender. "Ahora podremos ordenar más de ese maquillaje para venderlo en el colegio"

"¿Venderlo?" preguntó Hermione mientras que dejaba de verse en el espejo.

"Si es lo que hacemos y nos ganamos unos cuantos galeones. Pero aspiramos a mucho más, tenemos pensado crear nuestra propia línea de cosméticos" dijo Parvati sonriendo.

"Por cierto, el brillo que llevas puesto es de nuestra creación, tiene sabor a la fruta favorita de quien lo pruebe" dijo Lavender mientras miraba su reloj. "Por Merlín, llegaremos tarde a desayunar"

Luego de agradecerles a las chicas, Hermione se puso el uniforme y salió de la habitación antes de Lavender y Parvati, estaban tan consumidas en el nuevo maquillaje que les había agarrado tarde.

Hermione agarró su mochila y se dispuso a bajar hacia la sala común. Notó como varios chicos se le quedaban viendo, aunque antes atraía ciertas miradas masculinas su nueva apariencia atrajo muchas más. Sonriendo para si misma al ver la cara atónita de sus mejores amigos juntos salieron de la sala común solo para encontrarse con cierto chico de ojos grises esperando a la Gryffindor para acompañarla a desayunar.

"Pensé que nunca ibas a salir" dijo Draco mientras agarraba a Hermione delicadamente de la cintura.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Después de todo no había acordado ningún encuentro con Draco. Además disfrutaba ver las caras de Harry y Ron al ver a Draco cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor y sobretodo con su mejor amiga.

"Lo siento me atrasé" dijo Hermione tratando de no parecer incómoda ante la corta distancia que había entre ella y Draco.

"Bueno no importa, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Hermione. De reojo pudo ver como Harry y Ron tenían la boca abierta, todavía no habían reaccionado, entonces él, Draco Malfoy, debía hacer algo para que esos tontos recuperaran la movilidad. "Pero que tonto soy, no te he dado los buenos días".

Hermione notó como Draco se acercaba hacia ella, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Automáticamente cerró los ojos y pudo sentir los suaves labios de Draco poseyendo los suyos. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron su espalda mientras que Draco acercaba más a ella para profundizar el beso.

Inconscientemente Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos. Luego debido a la falta de oxígeno Draco se separó de Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, Draco se acercó a su oído.

"Manzana, no esta nada mal" susurró Draco

Esta pequeña frase sacó a Hermione del trance en el cual había quedado luego del beso de Draco. Ella no hizo más que sonreír y sonrojarse.

"Vamos" dijo Draco mientras agarraba una mano de Hermione y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione lo siguió pero una mano que se aferraba firmemente a su brazo se lo impidió.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione mientras liberaba su brazo de Ron.

"¿Que qué sucede?" preguntó Ron incrédulo. "¿Qué crees qué estas haciendo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Hermione inocentemente mientras sentía como los brazos de Draco la abrazaban por detrás.

"¡A eso!" gritó Ron apuntando a Draco que ahora se encontraba susurrando cosas al oído de Hermione haciendo que por el cuello de ella se presentaran pequeños escalofríos.

"¿Oíste Draco?" preguntó Hermione al rubio. "¿Que qué significa esto?"

"¿Eso ha preguntado, Herm?" dijo mientras levantaba la vista del cuello de Hermione hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. "¿Cómo se lo podremos explicar para que su única neurona lo asimile?"

¿Draco, Herm? ¿Desde cuándo se llamaban así? Millones de pensamientos recorrían las cabezas de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Primero: una cruel broma, segundo: Hermione se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius, tercero: todavía estaban acostados y todo esto es una pesadilla, ¿pero como iban a soñar dos personas exactamente lo mismo?

Harry decidió comprobar la teoría de la pesadilla mientras se pellizcaba el brazo, no despertó, así que decidió pellizcar a Ron solo para que el pelirrojo se enojara aun más.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Harry?" preguntó Ron mientras miraba el brazo en donde lo había pellizcado.

"Comprobando que no estamos dormidos" dijo Harry mientras miraba todavía incrédulo como su mejor amiga estaba abrazada con Malfoy.

Ron ignoró a Harry y dirigió su mirada hacia la nueva "pareja". Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Draco Malfoy, enemigo jurado desde el primer día de colegio, estaba abrazando a su mejor "amiga" porque después de todo ellos solo eran amigos, exactamente como él lo había querido.

Draco le susurró algo al oído de Hermione haciendo que ella riera, Ron no lo soportaba, no podría, sentía como la sangre en sus venas aceleraba su ritmo y su cara se ponía roja.

Harry lo notó y supo que las cosas se iban a poner feas, decidió que lo mejor era que lo enfrentaran de una vez.

"Y bien, ¿van a explicar esto o qué?" preguntó Harry quitándole las palabras de la boca a Ron.

"Si tanto insistes" dijo Draco mientras abrazaba más aun a Hermione. "No sé a ustedes que les puede parecer esto pero para aclararlo, nosotros somos novios" dijo mientras le daba un beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

Si Ron antes estaba furioso no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía. Por alguna extraña razón tenía unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a Malfoy, bueno por lo menos más de lo normal, sentía celos, si eso es, unos celos insoportables, él quería ser el que estaba abrazando a Hermione y susurrándole cosas al oído, no Malfoy.

"Y si nos disculpan vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba a Draco de una mano y se dirigían al gran comedor.

Harry reaccionó a tiempo antes de que Ron saliera corriendo tras ellos, hizo lo posible por calmarlo, por tranquilizarlo.

"Ron, se que debes estar molesto, yo también lo estoy pero contrólate, no haces nada con ponerte furioso" le dijo Harry a Ron que ahora se había recostado a la pared.

"Cállate, Harry no entiendes nada" dijo Ron mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala común y se dirigía a su habitación, Harry decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo porque él conocía los sentimientos que tenía su mejor amigo hacía Hermione.

Por primera vez en años, Ron Weasley faltó a una comida. Harry se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Al doblar la esquina Draco y Hermione se empezaron a reír, sabían que les causarían una buena impresión, pero lo que habían visto era mucho más de lo que habían esperado.

"¿Viste...la...cara...de...Ron?" preguntó Hermione entre risas mientras se recostaba a la pared para resbalar lentamente hasta el piso de uno de los pasillos.

"Nunca...en...mi...vida...lo había visto así" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

Luego de reír durante unos cuantos minutos más ambos se calmaron y se miraron a los ojos.

...Silencio incómodo...

"Ahem, bueno ¿y qué te parece la venganza hasta ahora?" preguntó Draco quebrando el silencio.

"Interesante" dijo Hermione. "No pensé que me fuera a divertir tanto"

"Yo tampoco" aclaró Draco.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?" preguntó Hermione, refiriéndose a la venganza.

"No sé, mi maléfica mente funciona mejor en el momento en el que verdaderamente se ocupa pero por ahora..." dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía su uniforme.

"Tenemos que desayunar porque me muero de hambre" dijo mientras le extendía una mano a Hermione para que se levantara.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Draco mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hermione.

"Vamos" dijo Hermione mientras seguía a Draco.

_AHHHHH! Estoy caminando de la mano de Draco Malfoy y vamos hacía el gran comedor, me estoy volviendo loca, si eso es. Disfruté ver las caras de Harry y Ron cuando Draco me besó. Especialmente la cara totalmente roja de Ron, ja, se lo tiene merecido. Momento, Draco me besó, wow, esto se esta poniendo mejor de lo que yo esperaba._

Juntos entraron al gran comedor y bajo la mirada de varios curiosos, Draco se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla. Cada uno se dirigió a su mesa.

Hermione se sentó en frente de Harry y empezó a servirse comida como si nada. Harry la miraba atónito, todavía no podía creer que Hermione estuviera con Malfoy, no entendía como todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Lavender y Parvati se sentaron una a cada lado de ella preguntándole sobre Draco y si era cierto lo que todos estaban diciendo.

"¿Soy novios?"

"¿Desde cuando?"

"¿Es cierto que te esperó fuera de la sala común?"

"¿Cómo besa?"

Hermione no podía responder tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, tan solo confirmó el hecho de que eran novios y se dedicó a comer alegremente su desayuno ante la cara sospechosa de Harry.

"Hermione" dijo Harry cuando Parvati y Lavender la dejaron en paz

"¿Si?" dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de su desayuno.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?" preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

"¿Todo qué?"

"¡Lo de Malfoy, Hermione!" gritó Harry harto de que ella se estuviera haciendo la tonta, causando que varias cabezas pusieran atención a la conversación entre ellos.

_Esta enojado, ¡que novedad!_

"¿Cómo que a qué se debe?" preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre su plato. "El término novios no es muy difícil de entender que digamos"

"No, pero es Malfoy, a quién odiaste durante tantos años, Draco Malfoy, por Merlín, Hermione ¿a qué estas jugando?" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"No estamos jugando a nada" dijo una voz tras Hermione, haciendo que ella volviera a ver. Se alivió al ver a Draco.

El muchacho la tomó firmemente de la cintura. "Hermione no es un juego" dijo el rubio.

"Algo estas tramando, Malfoy, lo sé, y como te atrevas a lastimar a Hermione te juro que me las vas a pagar" dijo Harry haciendo todo lo posible por no golpear a Malfoy, por lo menos no en frente de casi todo Hogwarts ya que este pequeño enfrentamiento había atraído la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos e incluso de los profesores.

"No la voy a lastimar, créeme es todo lo contrario, Potter" dijo Draco mientras besaba a Hermione en la mejilla.

Frustrado e incapaz de hacer nada extremo frente a todo el gran comedor, Harry decidió salir de ahí antes de que mandara a Malfoy al infierno.

Luego de la salida de Harry, Draco sacó del gran comedor a Hermione bajo la mirada de todos los curiosos.

"Este, M-Draco, ¿adónde vamos?" preguntó Hermione mientras era casi arrastrada mientras Draco caminaba por los pasillos.

"Te voy a enseñar la razón por la cual esta venganza nos sirve a ambos" dijo deteniéndose y poniendo a Hermione entre la pared y su cuerpo.

_¿Qué demonios cree que va a hacer?_

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de Draco, especialmente cuando no había nadie alrededor.

"Draco, ¿qué haces?" preguntó Hermione mientras Draco la acorralaba con sus brazos.

"Shh, sígueme el juego" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba al oído de Hermione.

_Cosquillas, escalofríos, ahhh, ¿qué demonios cree que esta haciendo? _

Hermione empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose por el pasillo, trató de mirar quién era pero Draco la tenía hipnotizada. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era la dueña de aquellos pasos.

_Pansy Parkinson, esto será divertido..._

"Drakie, ¿qué crees que haces con esa sangre sucia?" dijo despectivamente Pansy mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

_¿Sangre sucia? ¡La única sucia aquí eres tú!_

"Ríe" susurró Draco a Hermione. Ella hizo lo que él dijo, para que parecieran totalmente ocupados.

_Con gusto_

"¡¿Drakie?!" gritó Pansy logrando así la "atención" de la "pareja".

"Oh, Pansy no te escuché, ¿qué querías?" preguntó inocentemente Draco.

"¿Que qué haces con ésta?" preguntó Pansy señalando a Hermione.

_Esta me las pagas, Parkinson_

"Te diré que hace conmigo, Parkinson" dijo mientras agarraba la corbata de Draco. "Esto" dijo mientras jalaba la corbata causando que sus labios se unieran con los de Draco, tomándolo por sorpresa.

_Por Merlín, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto, estoy besando a Draco, y se siente tan bien, no puedo pensar con claridad, necesito oxígeno, pero estoy tan a gusto aquí..._

Para cuando Hermione soltó a Draco en busca de aire, solo por eso, Pansy estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

_¡Toma eso Pansy Parkinson!_

"Drakie, ¿por qué haces esto?" preguntó mientras jalaba a Draco de un brazo como una niña. "Tú sabes que yo te quiero" dijo mientras lo jalaba.

Draco por fin había salido del trance en el que había quedado luego del inesperado beso de Hermione, no podía de dejar de mirarla.

"Ah, si claro Pansy, lo que tu digas" dijo totalmente inmerso en los ojos de Hermione.

_Me esta mirando directamente a los ojos, es como una especie de atracción, no puedo desviar mi mirada, ¿qué es ese irritante chillido?_

"Drakie, ¿me estas poniendo atención?" preguntó Pansy.

_Oh, es Pansy_

Draco ya entendía las palabras que salían de la boca de Pansy. "Pansy, la única razón por la que quieres estar conmigo es por mi dinero y lo sabes perfectamente"

Pansy se quedó totalmente seria, no podía creer que Draco le estuviera hablando de esa manera.

"Segundo, me tienes harto, sabes que no me agrada tu compañía y aun así me sigues a todos lados"

Ante esto, Pansy soltó el brazo de Draco.

"Tercero, ahora estoy ocupado, por lo que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz" dijo mientras dejaba de mirarla y dirigía su vista a Hermione. Extrañamente le atraían esos ojos color miel.

Una vez más Pansy empezó a llorar y se alejó corriendo de donde estaban ellos.

_No sé si se lo tenía merecido, _

"Draco, ¿no crees que fuiste muy cruel?" preguntó Hermione mientras seguía a Pansy con la mirada.

"No, se lo merecía, me sigue a todas partes, me acosa, me espía, porque se perfectamente que mi padre la mandó a vigilarme. Además no soporto su voz" dijo con una sonrisa.

_¿Acaso el padre de Draco la tenía como espía?, ¿cómo alguien podría hacerle eso a su hijo? Oh, lo olvidaba son Malfoy, todo es acerca de la elegancia, pureza y prestigio...Aunque estoy de acuerdo con lo de su voz..._

Se acercó un poco más a Hermione. "Y si hablamos de cosas crueles, pues tu no te quedas atrás" dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

_Escalofríos, eso fue lo que sentí cuando lo besé._

'_¿Por qué se te ocurrió besarlo?' _preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

_Bueno, principalmente porque quería molestar a Pansy y segundo porque quería, ¿ y qué?._

'_Te gusta'_

_No, no es eso, simplemente es que...bueno..._

'_Te gusta'_ repitió la pequeña voz.

_No es eso, ¡déjame en paz!,_ gritó mentalmente Hermione.

'_Sigue negándolo, no importa, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que lo que digo es cierto'_ dijo la voz

_Silencio_, pensó Hermione.

"Bueno, eso era solo para molestarla, tú fuiste el que la insultaste" dijo Hermione mientras se escabullía de los brazos de Draco y empezaba a caminar. Se sentía un poco incómoda en esa posición.

"Pero creo que lo que hiciste la insultó mucho más" dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Lo que la insultó fue que tu correspondieras el beso" dijo Hermione para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Tonta_

"Claro, es parte de la actuación" dijo sonriendo para ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

_No te ilusiones. _"Si, claro" dijo Hermione con risa nerviosa.

...Silencio incómodo...

Hermione se fijó en su reloj. "Maldición, llegaremos tarde a clases" dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la sala común, seguido muy de cerca por Draco.

_¿Tarde a clases, Hermione Granger? ¡Esto es inaudito!_

"¿Por qué me sigues?" preguntó Hermione entre trotes.

"Bueno, primero porque se supone que estamos juntos, y segundo porque tengo la misma clase, Pociones" dijo Draco.

"Cierto" dijo Hermione.

'_¿Cómo se te va a olvidar eso?'_

_Me distraje es todo, voy a llegar tarde a clases por primera vez en mi vida_

'_Por lo menos será por una buena razón'_

_Sabes eres bastante molesta, ¿quién eres? Suenas igual que yo_

'_Claro soy tu subconsciente'_

_Oh, claro, ahora vete, estoy ocupada,_ pensó Hermione mientras llegaba a la sala común.

"Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo" dijo Hermione mientras le decía la contraseña a la señora Gorda para entrar.

"Tampoco es como si fuera a entrar" dijo Draco mientras se recostaba en la pared. En realidad no tenía deseos de entrar a la sala común de los Gryffindors.

Rápidamente el cuadro se abrió para dar paso a un pelirrojo bastante molesto. Iba tarde y para peores era Pociones. Y lo que encontró afuera no le alegró el día para nada.

"Comadreja" dijo Draco al identificar quien había salido.

"Hurón" respondió Ron mientras que buscaba su varita.

* * *

**¿Entonces les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que siga la historia? **

**Espero sus reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Ron desafiantemente.

"Nada contigo, por supuesto" dijo con su arrogante voz. "Estoy esperando a Hermione"

"Oh, claro, novios" dijo Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos haciendo lo posible por no caerle a golpes a Draco.

"Exacto, veo que tu única neurona funcionó correctamente" dijo Draco mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Ron estaba completamente rojo, tanto así que el color de su cara combinaba con su cabello. Tomó la varita entre sus dedos. Estaba a punto de responderle, asesinarlo o hechizarlo cuando Hermione salió de la sala común, haciendo que todo, pues se complicara un poco.

_Vamos, Hermione actuación_

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione mientras agarraba cariñosamente la mano de Draco.

"Nada, Herm, tan solo hablamos, ¿verdad Weasley?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Si, Hermione, tan solo hablábamos" dijo Ron tratando de no parecer celoso, mientras volvía a guardar su varita para que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

_Por favor, ¿a quién quieren engañar? Si hubiera llegado unos segundos después ambos se estarían matando._

"Claro" dijo Hermione.

"Es tarde para Pociones, ¿vamos?" dijo Draco.

Hermione asintió pero una duda llegó a su mente. "¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la clase de Snape junto con Ron sin evitar que él te hechice?" preguntó susurrando al oído de Draco.

"Fácil" dijo él con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar de la mano con Hermione. "Nos vemos comadreja" dijo sarcásticamente al final del pasillo. Hermione tan solo le dijo adiós con la mano.

_Bueno estaba totalmente rojo, me sorprende que no me gritara_

'_Tan solo quiere que creas que no esta celoso'_

_Oh, ahí estas. Bueno tal vez tengas razón._

'_Siempre la tengo' _dijola voz con un aire de inteligencia

_Suenas como yo_

'_Ya te lo dije soy tu subconsciente y por lo tanto suspicaz'_

_Entiendo_

"Este, Draco, ¿a dónde vamos? Este no es el camino hacia las mazmorras" dijo Hermione al ver que iban exactamente en la otra dirección.

"Bueno es un atajo" dijo solamente mientras se detenía frente a la pared de un pasillo, no se notaba nada inusual en aquella pared.

Rápidamente Draco sacó su varita, miró a ambos lados en busca de algún testigo y al estar seguro de que estaban solos pronunció unas palabras, pero la pared no cambió en absoluto.

"Draco, ¿qué se supone que debería suceder?" preguntó Hermione.

_No veo mucha diferencia_

"Vamos entra" dijo el rubio

"¿Entrar a donde?" preguntó ella. _No veo donde entrar y ciertamente no voy a chocar contra la pared._

"Entra" dijo Draco nuevamente.

"No voy a entrar porque no se adonde" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Entra tú primero"

"Muy bien" dijo con aire de valentía.

_Seguramente ha hecho esto cientos de veces_

Draco tocó la pared y fue como si hubiese tocado la superficie de un lago o algo por el estilo. Pequeñas hondas viajaron por la pared. Introdujo una mano primero y luego de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione metió también su cabeza. Cuando ella se dio cuenta Draco ya había entrado en la pared.

Insegura de entrar o no, se quedó fuera por unos segundos cuando sintió una mano que la jalaba fuertemente. Tocó la pared y para su sorpresa un frío la recorrió totalmente. Sentía como un escalofrío recorría cada parte de su cuerpo conforme entraba en la pared.

Ya dentro era como una especie de túnel, bastante oscuro para su gusto.

"Draco, ¿dónde estas?" preguntó Hermione insegura, no veía absolutamente nada y aunque siempre lo negara seguía teniéndole un poco de miedo a la oscuridad desde niña.

Nadie respondió. "¿Draco?" preguntó nuevamente.

Silencio

"Draco, no hagas esto, responde" dijo Hermione casi en un susurro. Realmente tenía miedo.

Sintió un leve escalofrió en su cuello. Se volvió hacia donde había provenido la brisa pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Insegura decidió seguir caminando mientras tanteaba con una de sus manos el lado de una pared. Caminaba lentamente mientras que con sus dedos sentía cada fisura de la pared.

Retiró su mano rápidamente al sentir algo mojado y peludo que subió por su mano. Tras un pequeño grito la sacudió rápidamente para deshacerse de lo que fuera.

"¡Draco esto no es gracioso!" gritó Hermione nuevamente.

Silencio, tan solo se escuchaban sus pasos y uno que otro goteo proveniente del techo del túnel.

Se armó de valentía y decidió volver a guiarse con la pared, pero esta vez la del lado opuesto.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente y luego volvió a sentir otro escalofrió, solamente quería salir de aquel horroroso lugar de una vez por todas y encontrar a Draco.

'_Con que encontrar a Draco' _dijo la voz en su cabeza

_Pues si no lo puedo dejar aqu_

'_¿Por qué?'_

_Porque es un ser humano, bueno algo parecido y además no tendría con quien vengarme de Ron, _declaró Hermione

'_¿Solo por eso?' _preguntó la insistente voz.

_Si, ¿por cuál otra razón sería?_

'_No, tan solo pregunto' _dijola voz irritando a Hermione

Hermione estaba tan distraída en su conversación mental que se tropezó con algo en el piso, haciendo que se recostara contra la pared y lo que sucedió a continuación fue aun mucho peor.

Su mano aparentemente había presionado algún extraño ladrillo haciendo que un hueco apareciera en la pared. Sin balance Hermione cayó dentro del hoyo, dentro del cual había una caída de por lo menos veinte metros. Hermione caía precipitadamente en el hoyo pero por alguna extraña razón no descendía con velocidad sino con lentitud, casi parecía que flotaba.

_Me siento como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, tan solo falta el conejo y oficialmente me volví loca_

Hermione bajó la vista y pudo ver que al final del extraño hoyo se podía observar luz, se alegró al pensar que por lo menos en aquella habitación habría alguien que la ayudara a salir de aquel lugar.

Finalmente se encontraba a unos dos metros del piso, pero su caída dejó de ser lenta y cayó con fuerza en el piso, lastimándose una muñeca al apoyarla en el piso.

_Estúpida gravedad_

Se levantó y se sacudió el uniforme con la mano que no tenía lastimada. Pudo ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, bastante tenebroso en su opinión.

Varios estantes estaban colocados en la pared, llenos de pequeños frascos y cajas. Un escritorio, varios libros, una silla, y una alfombra. Pero ni una sola ventana. Decidió investigar el contenido de aquellos frascos pero algo inesperado cayó sobre ella.

Hermione quedó boca arriba mientras que Draco estaba sobre ella, una posición bastante comprometedora. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que Hermione reaccionó.

"Draco, quítate de encima" dijo Hermione, haciendo que Draco se levantara. El le ofreció una mano para levantarse pero ella lo rechazó y se levantó por sus propios medios.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó inocentemente Draco al ver que Hermione lo miraba algo enojada.

"¡¿Que qué me sucede? Bueno, primero sigo tu "atajo" para encontrarme con una total oscuridad y aparentemente sola ya que no te encontré por ningún lugar, segundo algo asqueroso trepó por mi mano, tercero me tropecé y por accidente activé algo que me hizo caer aquí, cuarto, al caer me lastimé la muñeca, quinto, me caíste encima, y sexto, voy a llegar tarde a una clase por primera vez en mi vida, y a Pociones sobre cualquier otra, ahora Snape tendrá otra razón para odiarme!" Hermione dijo todo esto tan rápidamente que tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para recuperarse.

Draco simplemente la miraba divertido y un poco sorprendido. Quiso molestar a Hermione alejándose un poco de ella pero siguiéndola de cerca en la oscuridad. Extrañamente le agradaba el olor de su cabello. Se rió de Hermione cuando gritó por tocar aquella rata, pero luego se preocupó cuando cayó en un hoyo que nunca antes había visto.

Valientemente se lanzó por el mismo hoyo para encontrarla, pero no porque le interesara, simplemente tenía que encontrarla para seguir molestando a Pansy.

_Además de que es excelente besando_, pensó Draco, reprimiéndose mentalmente por aquel pensamiento, él no debería pensar eso de ella.

Luego de que cayó en algo suave se levantó y reconoció a Hermione bajo él, simplemente no podía quitar su vista de aquellos hermosos ojos miel.

"No es mi culpa que no tengas tu varita" dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la silla.

_Últimamente siempre la olvido en algún lugar_

"No, pero es tu culpa que estemos aquí" dijo ella mientras se recostaba al escritorio.

"Bueno, simplemente salimos y ya" dijo Draco levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta. Giró la perilla pero no se abría, trató un simple hechizo pero tampoco funcionó.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Hermione mientras sonreía al ver a Draco tratando de derribar la puerta con su cuerpo.

"Esperamos" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba su hombro, era una puerta muy dura.

"No podemos esperar, tenemos clases y..."

"Shh, Granger" dijo Draco mientras se volvía a sentar. "No importan las clases, lo que importa es que vayas a la enfermería para que te curen esa muñeca" dijo Draco al notar lo inflamada que estaba.

_¿Acaso me llamaste Granger?_

"¿Me llamaste Granger?"

"Viejas costumbres" dijo el rubio sin darle importancia mientras se levantaba y miraba los contenidos de los frascos en los estantes.

_¿Viejas costumbres? ¡Por favor!_

"Muy bien, Malfoy" dijo haciendo énfasis en el apellido, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Draco notó perfectamente el tono de Hermione al pronunciar su apellido, le dolió un poco que lo llamara así, pero cuando él la llamó Granger fue casi por un reflejo, no se podía quitar esa costumbre de un día para otro.

El trató de ignorar a Hermione interesándose en los frascos en los estantes.

Un silencio inundó aquella habitación durante unos minutos.

_No puedo seguir callada, que alguien diga algo._

'_¿Y por qué no lo dices tu?" _preguntó la voz

_¿Por qué no? _Pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.

"¿Draco?" dijo la chica levemente tratando de llamar la atención del rubio.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó Draco mientras ponía alguno de los pequeños frascos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

"No sé que decirte, solo que no soporto el silencio, es todo" dijo la chica mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_Esta es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has dicho._

"A mi me agrada el silencio, pero algunas veces me aburre" dijo Draco mientras desviaba su vista del estante y la dirigía hacia Hermione.

Esos ojos hacían que Hermione se quedara congelada, simplemente le era difícil desviar su vista de aquellos ojos grises que la invitaba a perderse en ellos. Por un largo rato se quedaron viendo fijamente, fue Hermione quien interrumpió ese magnetismo.

"No me mires así" dijo la chica casi en un susurro pero Draco la escuchó perfectamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba más a ella sin quitarle la vista.

_A eso_

"A eso" dijo Hermione, evitando mirar sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el rubio que ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de Hermione, la estaba acorralando entre una pared y su cuerpo.

"No me gusta es todo" dijo la chica sin poder esconder el nerviosismo en su voz producido por la cercanía de Draco, especialmente cuando no había nadie a quien darle celos.

_Si, claro_

Draco la miró detenidamente unos segundos más y se alejó de ella, no quería cometer una locura, no podría controlarse teniéndola tan cerca.

Hermione se alivió un poco que Draco se alejara, pero muy dentro sabía que ella no quería que lo hiciera. Un tema de conversación vino rápidamente a su mente.

"Draco, nunca me contaste aquel secreto" dijo la chica dulcemente.

Draco la miró de reojo mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente del escritorio.

"Y no te lo voy a contar" dijo el rubio decididamente mientras miraba el techo.

"Hiciste una promesa" se quejó Hermione mientras caminaba hacía él con las manos en la cintura en señal de enfado.

"¿Y? Muchas cosas de las que prometo no las cumplo" dijo mientras ponía sus pies sobre el escritorio y sus manos tras su cabeza.

"Yo te conté lo de Ron" dijo la chica recostándose al escritorio, al lado de los pies de Draco.

"Eso es porque eres ingenua, Hermione" dijo Draco, realmente sin pensar en lo que decía.

_Yupi, soy Hermione nuevamente _

"Confié en ti, ¿sabes? A pesar de no conocerte muy bien y de ser mi enemigo por tantos años yo..."

"Soy tu enemigo, ¿eso es lo que dices?" interrumpió Draco mientras bajaba los pies del escritorio.

"Eras, sabes que esto ha cambiado todo" dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

"Además no puedo olvidar tantos años de tortura tan fácilmente, me hiciste daño, Draco, y lo sabes muy bien" dijo la chica mientras evitaba ponerse sentimental, ciertamente Draco la había lastimado más de una vez con aquellas bromas e insultos.

"Ah, ¿así que la señorita perfección guarda rencor? Y yo que pensé que no tenías ni una gota de maldad fluyendo por tus venas" dijo Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_Soy humana después de todo_

"Eso es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?, lo que fluye por mis venas" dijo la chica

_Mi sangre, mi sangre impura_

"Nunca me ha importado eso, nunca, te lo explicaría pero nunca lo entenderías" dijo el rubio evitando mirarla.

"A ver, cuéntame, inténtalo" dijo la chica "¿O acaso eres un cobarde?" Hermione lo desafió.

"No soy un cobarde" aseguró el Slytherin.

"Entonces, pruébalo" dijo Hermione mientras sonreía al ver que tenía acorralado a Draco, por lo menos mentalmente.

_Bueno, no es como si no quisiera tenerlo acorralado de otra manera, ciertamente esa opción es interesante pero... ¿Qué haces Hermione? Nuevamente divagando tu mente por fantasías_

'_Pero que buena fantasía' _dijo la voz

_En eso tienes razón_

Draco lo pensó unos momentos, ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo contarle esto a alguien, y a Hermione sobre cualquier otra persona.

"¿Bien?" insistió Hermione impaciente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba a Draco expectante.

"Te lo contaré" dijo el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente. "Pero debes prometer que no le contarás esto a nadie, de lo contrario te lastimaré" dijo seriamente.

Hermione río "¿Me lastimarás?"

"Te lastimaré" dijo Draco con una voz bastante espeluznante que le borró la sonrisa a Hermione.

"De acuerdo, lo prometo" dijo la chica un poco intimidada.

"Bien" dijo el rubio mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. "Entonces te contaré mi vida, Hermione, ya que es el único secreto que puedo contarte"

"Mi niñez no fue normal, por decirlo así" dijo el rubio. "Mi padre, ja, mi padre, nunca me permitió jugar con otros niños, no me permitió disfrutar de mi niñez, nunca me dejó ser un chiquillo" se acomodó su cabello tras la oreja "Siempre quise cometer errores, jugar, ensuciarme, pero mi vida estaba decidida, era un Malfoy y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo"

Ante esto Hermione lo miraba, no con lástima, sino con una especie de comprensión la cual siempre había estado ajena para Malfoy.

"Continua" dijo la chica suavemente.

"Mi madre, ocupada entre sus amigas y sus fiestas, nunca estuvo ahí para mí, nunca una sola muestra de cariño ni de ternura. Me crié por mi propia cuenta, con tutores, elfos domésticos, pero ningún verdadero amigo" dijo el rubio. "¿Sabes lo que es no tener a alguien a quien le importes, a quien realmente le hagas falta, a alguien que te abrace?" dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione fijamente.

_Pobre Draco_

'_¿Pobre Draco?'_

_Pues si, no ha vivido su vida como la mayoría de los niños, la verdad es que siento ganas de abrazarlo._

'_¿Solo eso?'_

_Cállate_

"No, no lo sé, Draco, mi vida ha sido muy diferente a la tuya, siempre tuve a mis padres, tal vez demasiado, de niña tuve amigos, jugué, reí, no puedo quejarme" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba de forma de que sus piernas colgaran al borde del escritorio.

"Entonces no me entiendes" dijo el chico mientras se recostaba a la pared.

_Si te entiendo, yo se lo que es necesitar a alguien, tal vez demasiado_

"Claro que lo entiendo" dijo ella. "Tal vez, no lo he vivido, pero siempre he necesitado de alguien que me quiera, Draco, eso lo sentimos todos" dijo la chica.

Draco sonrió. "Bueno entonces esa es parte de mi historia, te contaré después la segunda parte" dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al escritorio, específicamente a Hermione.

Hermione notó cabizbajo a Draco, en parte lamentaba haberle recordado eso al Slytherin.

"Draco, ¿estas bien?" preguntó la chica mientras que él se acercaba.

"Si, estoy bien, mejor dicho acostumbrado" dijo el chico.

"Entiendo" dijo ella evitando mirarlo, pero no pudo quitar su mirada de esos ojos grises.

Se miraron fijamente algunos segundos, inconscientemente Draco caminó hacia Hermione, cerca, más cerca. Al diablo con todo, Draco haría lo que él quisiera.

_¿Qué creé que esta haciendo?_

'_Aparentemente se te esta acercando, Hermione'_

_Eso ya lo noté, me refiero a porqué lo hace_

'_Eso ya lo sabes'_

"¿Draco, qué...?" Hermione empezó a decir, pero Draco la calló colocando un dedo en sus labios evitando que siguiera hablando.

"Sabes, Hermione, hay algo que no te he dicho. Un secreto, otro secreto" dijo mientras quitaba el dedo de la boca de Hermione y empezaba a acariciar la mejilla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, fallando en su intento de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz ante la cercanía de Draco.

"Que me pareces extremadamente..." dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y con una de sus manos sujetaba firmemente a Hermione de la cintura.

_OH, Dios, llévame ahora_

"...hermosa y el hecho de que estés prohibida para mí..."

_Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios!_

"...te hace mucho más tentadora" terminó de decir Draco mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Hermione.

_Muy bien, soy feliz, Dios, llévame ahora, no tengo nada más que pedirte, ¡llévame, llévame!_

...Silencio bastante incómodo, tentador y realmente lleno de deseo...

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo pero unos labios extremadamente románticos la besaron intensamente. Draco besaba a Hermione con ternura y pasión a la vez, no sabía porque lo hacía pero realmente lo disfrutaba. Y haberle confesado lo que sentía a la chica lo hacía sentirse liberado de lo que había escondido hace tanto tiempo.

_Esto es bastante, extraño, es decir, es Draco, además no hay nadie más y el hecho de que me este besando, realmente me resulta raro, creo que..._

'_¿Hermione podrías apagar tu cerebro tan solo unos minutos y concentrarte?' _interrumpió la voz.

_Bueno, haré el intento_

Hermione no necesitó mucho para concentrarse en aquel beso, inconscientemente, bueno no tanto, rodeo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, acercándolo y profundizando el beso.

Ambos estaban tan idos en el beso que no notaron cuando abrían la puerta de aquella habitación. La persona que entró realmente no estaba muy contenta con la parejita besándose sobre su escritorio.

"¡¿Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, ¿me podrían explicar que es esto?!" gritó Snape al ver a sus alumnos bastante ocupados.

* * *

**Bueno, tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber que pasará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que he estado en exámenes, en fin, aquí esta el capítulo 4. Espero que les guste, por cierto, gracias por lo reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Draco y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente. Hermione estaba roja de los pies a la cabeza. En cambio Draco se encontraba bastante calmado, no calmado si no como orgulloso consigo mismo. Pero ahora tenía que explicarle a Snape lo que había sucedido, no es fuera muy difícil, pero últimamente Snape había estado un poco huraño con Draco, más de lo normal...

Se bajaron del escritorio y Hermione se empezó a acomodar el uniforme. No sabía como se había subido tanto su enagua.

"Profesor, nosotros..." empezó a decir Draco

"Señor Malfoy, sé perfectamente que es lo que estaban haciendo, tengo ojos..." dijo Snape

_Eso es una revelación_

"...también viví esa etapa y sé lo que sucede cuando..."

_Esto es mucha información_

"...no se controlan las hormonas" finalizó Snape mientras disfrutaba la cara de angustia de ambos estudiantes.

_Demasiada información, veamos, algo para no escucharlo, cualquier cosa, ya sé, lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala..._

"Pero profesor nosotros..." comenzó a decir Draco, pero Snape lo call

"No quiero saber absolutamente nada" dijo cortante

_¿Por qué Snape trata así a Draco?_

"Pero es que usted debe saber porque estamos aquí y la razón por la que no pudimos asistir a clases..." empezó a decir Hermione

"No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para hablar, Señorita Granger, y ciertamente no deseo escuchar sus patéticas excusas" dijo con odio

_Maldito_

"Además, ambos tienen asegurada una detención en mi clase, a las diez en punto, ni un segundo tarde, de lo contrario se empezarán a descontar puntos de sus respectivas casas" dijo Snape.

"Pero..." empezó a decir Hermione

"Nada de peros" dijo Snape. "Ahora, lárguense de mi despacho en este mismo instante"

Draco y Hermione obedecieron y salieron de aquel lugar. Antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, Snape habló.

"Entonces, serán 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Además de los otros veinte puntos que se le descontaron de su casa, Señorita Granger, por no haber asistido a mi clase" dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

_Bueno, después de todo es el encargado de Slytherin_

Hermione pudo notar como Draco sonreía y esa simple sonrisa se convertía en una carcajada.

_¿Y a éste que le pasa?_

"¿Draco?" preguntó Hermione mientras miraba como el muchacho dejaba de reírse. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo entenderías" dijo el rubio mientras recobraba su seriedad.

"Pruébame" dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_Oh, no, eso tiene doble sentido_

"Creo que ya lo hice" dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba más a ella. "Y tienes un excelente sabor"

Hermione no hizo más que ruborizarse.

"Manzana, ¿cierto?"

_Su fruta preferida, según Lavender y Parvati_

Ella tan solo asintió. Draco se seguía acercando. La acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo y se quedó viendo fijamente en sus ojos.

_¿Cuántas veces hemos estado así?_

'_¿Por qué lo preguntas?'_

_No sé simple curiosidad. Esto significa que le gusta inspirarme miedo_

'_Si, claro, miedo' _dijola voz irritando a Hermione

Hermione juraba que la iba a besar cuando en ese preciso instante una explosión los sacó a ambos de su concentración. El humo se colaba por las hendijas de la puerta del despacho de Snape. Un muy irritado profesor salió de la habitación, cubierto de pies a cabeza de una sustancia pegajosa de color morado.

"¡¡¡MALFOY!!!" gritó buscando a Draco.

_Esa era la razón por la cual Draco se había reído de esa manera_

"Creo que deberías ir a que te revisen esa muñeca" dijo el rubio mientras suprimía una carcajada, se separaba de una muy roja Hermione y la agarraba del brazo mirando de reojo a Snape.

"Cierto" dijo mientras empezaba a correr para la enfermería. Draco estaba a su lado. En su rostro había una sonrisa, pero malévola, ciertamente había disfrutado hacerle eso a Snape.

_Pero, ¿por qué se llevan tan mal?_

Ya sin aliento luego de doblar algunos pasillos, Hermione se detuvo y trató de recuperar la respiración. "Draco, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?" preguntó mientras su respiración se iba regulando.

"Simplemente agité una de sus pociones, al abrirla explotó. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Snape cuando la abrió. Aunque él sabe perfectamente que fui yo no se va a atrever a bajarme puntos por eso" dijo sin poder evitar empezar a reírse. Hermione también empezó a reír al notar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo Draco, el cual se miraba confiado mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar al aliento.

"¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?" preguntó la chica mientras dejaba de reír.

Draco la miró a los ojos y sonrió "No nos llevamos mal, simplemente es que me desquito con él por algo de lo que me di cuenta, ahora no importa" dijo mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

_¿Cuántas situaciones incómodas he tenido hoy?_

'_No tengo idea, no las voy contando' _dijo su subconsciente_ 'Pero si algo puedo asegurarte es que no se han acabado'_

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

'_Tan solo escucha'_

Hermione le hizo caso a la voz, dándose cuenta una vez más de que en realidad se estaba volviendo loca, y pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

Draco notó quienes eran antes que Hermione, por lo que se acercó y agarró a Hermione de la cintura mientras susurraba a su oído que disimulara, claro que a ella no le costó mucho, y rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos.

_Podría acostumbrarme a esto_

'_Cualquiera se acostumbraría a esto'_

_Tienes razón_

Finalmente los dueños de aquellos pasos se mostraron. Harry caminaba junto a Ron, ambos aparentemente furiosos.

_Showtime_

Hermione jugaba con el cabello de Draco cuando un grito la pudo sacar de las profundidades de los ojos de Draco, bueno, más o menos.

"¡Hermione! A fin te encontramos en donde estabas, ¿por qué no llegaste a Poci...?"

Ron se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de con quien estaba Draco.

"Entiendo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Harry se acercó a Hermione que se había separado de Draco, salvó por un brazo del rubio que rodeaba su cintura.

"Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados y Snape no hacía más que bajarnos puntos, además que ahora tenemos detención porque nuestra poción no era del tono de verde musgo correcto, es decir ¿cuántos tonos de verde musgo existen?, no son muchos y la verdad...bueno lo que quiero decir es que... ¿dónde diablos estabas?" terminó de decir Harry, ciertamente estaba frustrado.

_Bueno, Herm, es hora de inventar algo...Veamos como suena esto: Harry lo que sucedió es que tomé un atajo que me dijo Draco, luego caí en un hoyo que daba al despacho de Snape para nuestra desgracia. Después Draco y yo nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire cuando no había nadie viéndonos, luego llegó Snape y nos descontó puntos y luego quedó cubierto con una sustancia pegajosa.... Hmm, tal vez no, intentemos algo suena esto: no se como Draco y yo terminamos en una clase vacía y luego pasó lo que pasó y la verdad es que estoy embarazada y llevo el anticristo en mi vientre...O tal vez..._

"Simplemente el tiempo pasó volando, es todo" dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a Harry.

Harry tenía en su rostro un semblante que Hermione conocía muy bien, el rostro que ponía cuando no se creía el cuento. Harry sabía perfectamente que a Hermione no le gustaba perder clases. Pero a ella simplemente no le importó. El dolor de su muñeca se estaba volviendo bastante molesto.

"Si, claro" dijo Ron mirando de reojo a la extraña pareja.

"Bueno, ya saben que esta bien, ahora nos vamos" dijo Draco mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Hermione. Pero Ron agarró a Hermione precisamente de la muñeca lastimada, causando así, que la chica gritara de dolor.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" le dijo Draco a Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione para ver como se encontraba. Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas debido al descuido de Ron. Claro que el pelirrojo no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido.

_Ahhhh! Duele, duele. Tonto Ron_

'_Pero él no sabía que tenías la muñeca lastimada' _dijo la voz

_No importa aun así me duele. Ahhh!_

"Hermione, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Ron intrigado. "¿Qué le hiciste maldito hurón?" dijo Ron mientras empujaba a Draco separándolo de Hermione.

"No le hice absolutamente nada, estúpida comadreja" dijo Draco mientras empujaba a Ron alejándolo de él.

Harry miraba todo como si fuera un juego de tenis, mientras que consolaba a Hermione.

"Si te atreviste a ponerle un solo dedo encima, te juro que me las vas a pagar" dijo Ron mientras buscaba su varita entre sus ropas.

"Pues llegaste tarde, Weasley, ya le puse todos los dedos que quería encima" dijo Draco mientras sacaba su varita de su túnica.

_Eso es mentira, creo, ¿verdad?_

'_No sé, si tú no lo sentiste yo menos'_

Ron y Draco tenían ambas varitas apuntándose el uno al otro. Un solo movimiento en falso y alguno de los dos saldría herido gravemente.

"¡Deténganse, los dos, ahora!" gritó Hermione. "¡No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado, no quiero tener que cargar a ninguno de los dos a la enfermería y sobretodo no quiero que se peleen por algo que fue completamente mi culpa, así que bajen las varitas de una por todas y dejen de actuar como niños!"

Ante esto Ron, Draco y Harry se quedaron completamente mudos. Ron y Draco bajaron la varita al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban con odio.

"Bien, ahora me voy a la enfermería. Draco, ven conmigo" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la enfermería dejando completamente atónitos a todos los chicos.

"Me quedé con la chica, comadreja" siseó Draco hacia Ron, haciendo que este le tratara de dar un puñetazo que Draco esquivó ágilmente. Luego Harry lo sostuvo para que no fuera tras de Draco e intentara pegarle.

"Quédate tranquilo, Ron, sabes que él no vale la pena, además no quieres que Hermione se enoje contigo, ¿cierto?" le dijo Harry a Ron mientras evitaba que le pegara a Malfoy.

Ron se tranquilizó y se soltó de Harry. "Esta me la pagarás" dijo Ron apuntando al rubio, a lo que Draco hizo como si temblara.

"No tienes oportunidad contra mí y lo sabes, Weasley" dijo Draco mientras corría un poco para alcanzar a Hermione

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Ron mientras doblaba por el pasillo y se perdía de vista.

Harry se quedó atrás tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de Hermione. Ella no era así, ¿sería posible qué estuviera utilizando a Draco para poner celoso a Ron? No, así no era Hermione.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, llegaría tarde a Transformaciones, debía apurarse para llegar a tiempo. Luego hablaría con Hermione, con la verdad.

**0**

"Hermione, espera" dijo Draco mientras trataba de alcanzar a la chica.

Hermione obedeció mientras que Draco llegaba a su lado.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Draco mientras que se acercaba a Hermione.

_No, me duele la muñeca y estoy harta del estúpido de Ron, además de que me acabo de besar contigo, razón, motivo o circunstancia desconocida, sin embargo lo disfruté, pero ahora Ron, no sé, no sé nada..._

"Si, tan solo me duele un poco la muñeca, vamos a la enfermería" contestó Hermione.

En los ojos de ella, Draco podía leer perfectamente que había algo más que la estaba molestando y tenía la sospecha de que era alguien de cabello pelirrojo y de cerebro de hormiga.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Madam Pomfrey los atendió rápidamente. Asistió a Hermione con un simple hechizo y un vendaje, pero le recomendó que se quedara en la enfermería un rato mientras su muñeca se curaba completamente.

Draco había esperado pacientemente afuera de la enfermería mientras que curaban a Hermione. Madam Pomfrey se había opuesto rotundamente a que él entrara mientras que Hermione se aliviaba.

Luego de que todo estuviera listo. Madam Pomfrey dejó entrar a Draco, quien se acercó lentamente hacia la cama en donde Hermione se encontraba sentada.

"Hola" dijo Draco sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione

"Hola" respondió la chica mientras se corría un poco para que Draco se sentara a la par de ella. Este entendió perfectamente.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Draco mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione levemente.

_Mucho mejor......_

"Si, ya estoy bien, aunque Madam Pomfrey no me deja salir todavía, quiere mantenerme aquí toda la tarde" dijo la chica

"No te preocupes, te haré compañía" dijo Draco sonriéndole, la primera sonrisa que ella veía en él y realmente le encantó.

Murmuró unas leves palabras en latín y apareció una rosa "Para ti" dijo el rubio entregándosela a Hermione.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica mientras olía el suave perfume de la flor.

"Porque te lastimaste por mi culpa, de alguna forma tengo que compensarte" dijo el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente.

_Tengo millones de formas diferentes en las que me puedes compensar, pero por ahora, esto esta perfecto. Draco Malfoy es alguien lleno de sorpresas._

"Gracias, supongo" dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

...Silencio incómodo...

"Este, Draco, ¿quieres contarme el resto de tu historia?" preguntó Hermione levemente mientras se daba cuenta de que Draco no había dejado de verla.

"De acuerdo, pero con una condición" dijo el rubio

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Hermione

"Un beso por parte de la historia" dijo Draco seductoramente mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"¿Por parte de la historia?" preguntó ella roja de pies a cabeza

"Si, tan solo uno" insistió Draco

_Una propuesta bastante tentadora_

"Bien, ¿pero cuántas partes son?" preguntó Hermione

"Por ahora faltan como dos, ¿entonces qué? ¿Es un trato o eres cobarde?" preguntó Draco sonriéndole a Hermione, ciertamente la estaba molestando.

"Trato" dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano hacia Draco. El tomó la mano de Hermione y la acercó a su cuerpo haciendo que ambos se fundieran en un beso inesperado.

_Me podría acostumbrar a estas historias, no me importaría que tuvieran mil partes, ¿sabes? Y me podría acostumbrar a estos deliciosos labios y a esta lengua...momento ¿lengua? Bueno no importa._

_¿Pero por qué lo estoy besando?_

'_Hermione, te atrae, admítelo y has mi trabajo más fácil'_

_Bueno, si esta bien, me atrae, ¿y qué?_

'_¿Qué vas a hacer con Ron?' _preguntó la voz

_Por ahora nada, estoy tratando de sacarle información a este muchacho así que déjame en paz._

'_Como quieras, pero debes darte cuenta de que él te esta besando y no hay nadie alrededor, solo tú y él'_

_Si, si_

Finalmente se separaron. Hermione completamente sonrojada quitó su mano del cabello de Draco y éste liberó a Hermione de sus brazos. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras trataban de decirse algo sin palabras.

_Dos besos, dos besos sin que nadie este alrededor, esto es extraño, pero a la vez es tan hipnotizante._

"Bien, la historia, Draco" dijo Hermione mientras recuperaba al aliento.

"Si, cierto, bueno, ¿qué fue lo último que te conté?"

"Que te criaste solo, sin nadie a tu lado" respondió Hermione mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja.

"Bueno, siguiendo. Al estar completamente solo supongo que desarrollé una sed inmensa de conocimiento por las cosas que no había podido vivir, por lo que empecé a leer, me pasaba horas en la biblioteca buscando libros que describieran una niñez normal pero no había ninguno. Pero si encontré libros de magia negra y de artes oscuras, por eso es que tengo tanta experiencia en ese tema" dijo el rubio

_Eso es algo que no conocía de él_

"Luego conforme iba creciendo mi padre me empezó a entrenar para convertirme en un seguidor de Voldemort, cosa que ciertamente no quiero hacer, no quiero tener que estar arrodillándome ante nadie y menos ante alguien tan patético que no puede acabar con la vida de un niño" dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione. "No es que quiera subestimar a Potter, pero, tú me entiendes"

_¿Entonces no te quieres convertir en mortífago? Eso es una verdadera revelación. Y por ahora no quiero pensar en Harry_

"Si, esta bien, continua" dijo la chica mientras abrazaba sus piernas y colocaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

"Fui instruido por los mejores tutores que el dinero podía comprar, al igual que instructores de Quidditch, se supone que yo sería la persona con las mejores calificaciones y el mejor jugador de Quidditch que Hogwarts haya tenido, sin embargo en ambas partes fui sobrepasado. En Quidditch por Potter y en los estudios por ti" confesó Draco dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

_Pero yo, no sabía, pero como, ¿por qué?_

"Eso no es cierto, Draco, me sobrepasas en Pociones y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, además, las notas realmente no miden la capacidad de las personas, son sus acciones" dijo la Gryffindor mientras que miraba a Draco fijamente.

"Trata de explicarle eso a mi padre, Hermione"

_Tiene su punto, Lucius es un maldito asesino que debería pudrirse en la prisión más oscura de Azkaban por el resto de la eternidad. Bueno tal vez un poco exagerado._

"En fin, mi padre me culpaba y humillaba por no poder ser mejor que nadie, yo era un completo inútil y una desgracia para los Malfoy, porque según él, yo no doy todo lo que tengo para ser lo que él quiere. Eso es mentira, pero me cansé de escucharlo hablar de tonterías de la inexistente superioridad de los sangre pura, nunca he creído en eso, simplemente así me lo enseñaron, en fin, me cansé de él y de sus reglas. Por eso es que me atreví a confrontarlo contigo, claro esta, por esa razón entre otras" dijo Draco sonriéndole mientras se quedaba callado.

Hermione estaba a punto de hablar pero unos pasos la interrumpieron.

Harry se acercaba hacia su cama y no hizo más que poner una mala cara cuando vio a Draco junto a ella.

"Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, ahora" dijo Harry firmemente mientras que cruzaba los brazos.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que Harry conoce a Hermione realmente. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews!!**

**Moonlight soul...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, bueno aquí esta el capítulo 5, espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

_¿Por qué siempre llegas en los momentos más inoportunos? Por Merlín, Harry, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?_

"Ahora" dijo una vez más Harry mientras miraba a Hermione fijamente.

_Bueno, en algún momento esperaba que esto pasara, ni modo_

"Draco, ¿podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos?" preguntó Hermione levemente al rubio a su lado.

"Está bien, nos veremos luego" dijo mientras se acercaba a Hermione y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al estar tan cerca decidió susurrar levemente a su oído. "Me encanta como te ves ahora, y aun más me encantan tus besos"

_Escalofríos_

"No dejes que Potter te enrede, eso es lo que tratará de hacer"

Dicho esto se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería, no sin antes empujar a Harry y mirarlo asesinamente.

"Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar, Harry?" preguntó Hermione a su amigo, mirándolo inocentemente mientras jugaba con la rosa que le había dado Draco.

"Oh, no sé, tal vez del clima, del nuevo color de Snape o de la forma en que estas utilizando a Malfoy para darle celos a Ron" dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione a los ojos.

_Ahora no aprecio mucho el sarcasmo, Harry_

"No estoy utilizando a Draco" dijo Hermione segura de su respuesta mientras dejaba la rosa en la sobre su almohada.

"Claro que lo haces" dijo Harry viendo a su amiga. "Y lo peor es que ni te das cuenta"

Al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione, Harry decidió acercarse más a ella, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Herm, sé perfectamente lo que sucedió entre Ron y tú, sé la respuesta que él te dio y por su actual actitud sé perfectamente que esta farsa con Malfoy lo está afectando" dijo mientras miraba a su amiga.

_No es cierto, todo es mentira_

"No es cierto, Harry, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas" dijo Hermione mientras evitaba su mirada.

"Lograste vengarte, ¿no es cierto?"

_No, todavía no_

Hermione se quedó en silencio

"Herm" dijo él mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amiga. "Sé que lo que hizo Ron fue una estupidez, que él debería haberse guiado por lo que realmente sentía, pero sabes que él no es así" dijo Harry acariciando la mano de su amiga.

_Lo sé, pero debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de ilusionarme. Ron es un caso perdido._

"¡Pues si Harry, fue una estupidez, pero una estupidez de mi parte, nunca debí haberme hecho ilusiones con él, nunca debí haberle preguntado nada, tan solo debí haberme quedado con la boca cerrada y dejar que las cosas pasaran!" le gritó Hermione que estaba harta de fingir.

Hermione se separó de Harry para rodear sus piernas con sus brazos mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

"Se lo merece, Harry, se lo merece por haberme hecho sufrir de esa manera, por haberme enredado, ilusionado. ¡Se lo merece!" dijo Hermione mientras trataba de resistir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

_Esta es mi venganza, mía._

'_Si es tu venganza, ¿entonces por qué lloras?'_

_Cállate_

Harry no hacía más que mirar a su amiga. Entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, lo que no conocía era la razón por la que había utilizado a Malfoy para ello.

"Hermione, debes pensar bien en lo que estás haciendo" dijo Harry comprensivamente.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga decidió incorporarse.

"No solo estas lastimando a Ron, sino también te lastimas a ti y creo que Malfoy se está aprovechando de esto, Herm, no debes confiar en él" dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

_Yo tengo mi parte, Draco tiene la suya, él no se está aprovechando._

"El no se aprovecha, fue lo que acordamos" confesó Hermione mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿Entonces finalmente lo admites?" dijo Harry mientras se volvía a sentar.

_Bueno, eso ya es obvio_

"Hermione, ¿por qué Malfoy sobre cualquier otra persona?" preguntó Harry

_Porque fue el que me dio la idea, y porque me lo propuso en un momento de debilidad_

"Porque así Ron sufriría aun más, además Draco es el único que se atrevería a hacer esto conmigo" dijo Hermione

"Entiendo" dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amiga.

Al ver concluida la conversación se levantó una vez más de la cama. "Pero Hermione tienes que saber algo" dijo mirando a su amiga.

_Soy tu padre... _

'_Vamos, no es tiempo para burlarse'_

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione

"Si Malfoy no se está aprovechando de ti, entonces puede que este pasando algo mucho peor..." Harry se acercó a la chica y le susurró a su oído "Puede que se esté enamorando de ti"

'_Ahora no haces bromas, ¿verdad?'_

**0**

"_Puede que se esté enamorando de ti"_

Esas simples palabras habían mantenido a la Gryffindor meditando en la cama de la enfermería, aún mucho después de que Harry se despidiera.

_Eso no puede ser posible, simplemente es algo absurdo, Draco enamorado de mí, por favor, debo estar soñando, eso nunca pasaría. El solo finge para deshacerse de Pansy y para desafiar a su padre, nada más. Oh, por Dios, ¡¡¡esto no puede estar pasando!!!_

'_¿Ocupada?' preguntó la voz_

_Vete, no tengo ganas de charlar contigo_

'_Oh, vamos, creo que debes pensar muchas cosas, ¿no es así?' dijo la voz 'Ambas sabemos que lo que dijo Harry puede tener algo de cierto y eso simplemente te mata, ¿o me equivoco?'_

_Eres molesta_

'_Gracias, yo también te aprecio'_

_Hablo en serio_

'_No pensaste en las consecuencias, ¿cierto? Pensé que lo deducirías mucho antes'_

_Se supone que no habría consecuencias, Draco no debe sentir nada al igual que yo, no sentimos nada y así deben quedar las cosas. Todo esto es una gran confusión, él no siente nada por mí._

'_¿Y que sientes tú por él?' preguntó la voz_

............... _Nada, no siento nada_

'_Si tú lo dices...'_

El timbre de salida de las últimas clases del día sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había percatado que era uno de los pocos días en los que no asistía a clases, ni cuando estaba enferma se quedaba en cama. Pero hoy había sido diferente, totalmente diferente. ¿Quién diría que tantas cosas sucederían en un día?

Se alegró cuando Madam Pomfrey le informó que podía salir de la enfermería, luego de cerciorarse de que su muñeca había sanado completamente.

Entonces, Hermione caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos del colegio, rumbo al Gran Comedor, se estaba muriendo de hambre, no había comido casi nada en todo el día.

Estaba a punto de llegar al comedor cuando su estómago rugió fuertemente, clamando por comida. La chica se alegró de que estuviera sola, de lo contrario se hubiera avergonzado. Pero una risa la hizo comprobar lo contrario.

Miró hacía los lados y se dio cuenta de que Draco se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras que apoyaba una pierna en la pared tras él y su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos de una manera totalmente...

_Sensual. Momento, ¿desde cuando es Draco sensual? No sé de donde salió eso_

'_Yo s_

_Cállate_

"No has comido nada en todo el día, ¿o me equivoco?" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su miraba y sacudía su cabeza acomodando su cabello.

'_Límpiate la baba'_

Hermione se limpió discretamente la boca

_No estoy babeando_

'_No, pero te hice dudar'_

_No tengo porque babear por él_

'_No, claro que no' dijo la voz con un tono lleno de sarcasmo._

"No, no he comido" confesó la Gryffindor

Draco negó con la cabeza y se separó de la pared, poco a poco se acercó a Hermione. "No vas a querer que los demás piensen que te estoy matando de hambre, ¿cierto preciosa?" dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

_¿Por qué está actuando así?_

'_No lo s_

_Si lo sabes_

'_Cierto, pero no me creerías si te lo dijera'_

Hermione tan solo negó con la cabeza, tratando de disimular el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda por la cercanía del rubio.

"Bien, entonces vamos a comer" dijo Draco mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura. "Veo que tu muñeca está perfectamente" comentó el chico.

"Eh, sí, ya estoy bien" dijo Hermione.

Draco tan solo sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

_Bueno es ahora o nunca_

"Draco, tengo que decirte algo" dijo la chica mirando al rubio.

"Será después porque ahora es tiempo de comer" dijo Draco mientras entraban al comedor.

El rubio le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza a Hermione y luego se dirigió a su mesa.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y luego se sentó en su mesa, justo en medio de Lavender y Parvati.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?" preguntó Lavender mirando fijamente a su amiga

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a comer, su apetito ciertamente estaba fuera de control.

"No sé, te veo como un poco distraída y soñadora" dijo la chica mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

_¿Soñadora?_

"Lav, esa es una pregunta tonta" dijo Parvati "Es lógico que Hermione esté así, esta saliendo con el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, es obvio que ande con la cabeza en las nubes"

"Tienes razón" dijo Lavender mientras comía un trozo de pan. "Por cierto, ¿cómo van?"

"Eh, este, bien, bien" dijo Hermione mientras tomaba jugo.

"Me alegro" dijo Parvati. "Por cierto, debes saber que eres la comidilla de todo el colegio, nadie puede creer que ustedes dos estén juntos, es completamente absurdo según muchos, pero Lavender y yo lo vemos como algo absolutamente romántico. Es decir, antes eran enemigos y ahora son novios. ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo tan rápido?"

"Si, es cierto, ¿cómo fue que se hicieron novios?" preguntó Lavender mientras miraba sus uñas.

_Oh, no, buena pregunta...veamos, ideas, ideas...no, nada..._

'_Podrías buscar a Draco y preguntarle'_

_No, sería demasiado sospechoso_

'_Bueno, tan solo era una idea'_

"Si, Hermione, sería bueno saber como se convirtieron en la pareja más famosa de todo Hogwarts" dijo Ron desviando su atención de la cena y centrando su azulada mirada en la castaña.

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione. Viendo que sería lo que inventaría, esto estaría bueno. Y no es porque quería que la farsa se descubriera, no, para nada. Harry sabía que eso sucedería solo, tarde o temprano. Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era lo que Malfoy estaba pensando en estos momentos cuando tenía su penetrante mirada fijada en Hermione, su amiga, a la que debía proteger y él no dejaría que Malfoy le hiciera daño, nunca.

_Y le agregamos un poco más de presión y...listo, tenemos Granger hervida..._

"Bueno, este no estoy muy segura de cómo sucedió, simplemente fue una de esas cosas que pasan, ¿me entienden?, tan solo nos dimos cuenta de que el odio no era más que una máscara de lo que verdaderamente sentíamos y tan solo pasó" dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible.

_Patético_

Lavender y Parvati asintieron sincronizadamente.

"Te entiendo perfectamente, amiga, es como la vez que hablé con Zabini que............"

_Bla bla bla bla bla...a si y bla bla bla bla bla..._

Y Lavender siguió hablando de su aventura con el Slytherin en el armario de escobas. Poco a poco la atención se desvió de Hermione y el asunto con Draco quedó olvidado, por lo menos por unos minutos.

Con la atención en otros asuntos, Hermione finalmente se concentró en su comida. Realmente tenía hambre.

Le extrañaba lo popular que se había vuelto su "relación" con Draco. Pero es que si lo analizaba bien eran totalmente opuestos.

Negro y blanco, hielo y fuego, nadie jamás pensó que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, era absurdo, ridículo, o como Parvati lo había descrito "algo absolutamente romántico".

_Y todo era una farsa_

Hermione jamás pensó que aquello fuera a llegar tan lejos, tan solo era para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ron, nada más. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se había salido de sus manos, y todo esto en tan solo un día.

Levantó su mirada un poco para ver las caras de sus compañeros de casa. Todos alegres, contentos, pero luego fijó su mirada en Slytherin. Callados, maliciosos, risas que solo provenían de burlas y bromas.

Ellos eran diferentes, demasiado diferentes.

Sintió que su sangre se congelaba cuando se hundió completamente en la plateada mirada del Slytherin que en las últimas horas se había vuelto su "novio" y el culpable de aquellos extraños revoloteos en su estómago, no que eso significara nada, claro está.

Draco la miraba fijamente, pero desvió su mirada. No quería mirarla, no quería. La había pasado viendo demasiado tiempo como para seguir en su empeño de analizarla. Decidió concentrarse en su comida.

_¿Por qué desvió su mirada? Nunca antes había hecho eso_

'_No tengo la respuesta para todo'_

Satisfecha, Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando un leve tintineo guió su atención hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Albus Dumbledore se había levantado y estaba a punto de hablar.

_Ni modo_

Hermione se sentó y puso atención a lo que decía el director.

"Queridos alumnos, luego de una maravillosa cena es mi placer informarles que, debido a que este próximo viernes tendremos una visita de los representantes del ministerio, he decidido que lo mejor será hacer un baile para amenizar la velada" dijo sonriendo.

Ante esto todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar.

"Asistirán todos los años con sus respectivas parejas" dijo mientras miraba a todos los alumnos "Así que cualquier consulta, verifíquenlo con los jefes de sus respectivas casas, buenas noches"

Hermione fue la primera en salir del Gran Comedor

_Un baile, un estúpido baile al que voy a tener que ir con él, no es que me incomode, pero no quiero que él...que yo...bueno, que nosotros, no, no es imposible..._

"Imposible" dijo la Gryffindor en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la torre para despejar su mente haciendo tareas.

"¿Qué es imposible?" preguntó una voz tras ella haciendo que Hermione se quedara helada al reconocer perfectamente al dueño de aquella embriagante voz.

"No, este, simplemente que tengo que hacer una tarea muy difícil de Transformaciones, es todo" mintió Hermione mientras se volvía para estar frente a frente con Draco.

"No eres buena mintiendo, pero bueno, no importa" dijo el rubio mientras se fijaba alrededor en busca de algún alumno que los estuviera mirando. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

Entonces agarró a Hermione firmemente de la cintura mientras acercaba sus labios al oído.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, no aquí, no ahora, luego, tengo que decirte algo importante" susurró provocando escalofríos en el cuello de Hermione.

_Yo también tenía algo que decirte ¿Qué te parecer aquí y ahora? A mi me sirve_

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Hermione mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tratando de olvidar que Draco estaba tan cerca de ella. Pero era aún peor, ahora podía oler su dulce olor a menta que la extasiaba y la hipnotizaba, logrando opacar sus sentidos.

"Esta noche, en la detención" dijo Draco mientras se aferraba aún más a Hermione.

_Lo había olvidado por completo. Esa detención que me gané con tanto insistencia y voluntad y..._

'_¿Saliva?'_

_No importa, el hecho es que no lo recordaba. Momento, ¿Harry y Ron también tienen detención cierto?_

'_Si mi memoria no me falla, es cierto'_

_Demonios_

"Cierto, lo había olvidado" confesó Hermione

"Entonces nos veremos dentro de unas horas" dijo Draco separándose de Hermione aprovechando que los curiosos ya se habían esfumado.

"Si, nos vemos" respondió Hermione tratando de mantenerse de pie ante la hipnotizadora mirada gris que poseía Draco.

Sin decir más el rubio se perdió de vista dejando a Hermione en medio de un pasillo completamente angustiada.

_Detención con Snape, y para colmo con Harry y Ron. Bueno, esta será una noche para recordar..._

* * *

**Para las que querían un pelea, podría ser, ¿por qué no? Además ahora viene la detención, ¿quién sabe que cosas pasarán esa noche?**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno, finalmente el esperado capítulo 6. Si, tarde un gran rato en subirlo. **

**Si recuerdan lo que sucedió el capítulo anterior, quedamos en que Hermione tenía que ir a la detención, así que...**

**_Por cierto, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Rossana, que me ayudó a escribirlo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Ross nunca me has puesto un solo review, ¿qué pasa?_**

**Sin más preámbulo, El Capítulo 6 de LA VENGANZA MAS DULCE, dulce hasta el momento, ¿no lo creen?**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

_9:05_

_9:15_

_9:23_

_9:28_

_9:35_

'_¿No crees que deberías dejar de ver el reloj e irte de una vez por todas?'_

_No._

_9:38_

'_Hermione levántate y ve hacia la clase de Pociones, ¿o qué quieres? ¿Qué Snape te despelleje viva cuando llegues tarde, nuevamente?'_

_Bueno, básicamente la vez pasada no llegué_

'_Sabes a lo que me refiero' _dijo la voz cansada de decir lo mismo. Había intentado que Hermione se levantara desde hace ya un buen rato.

_Si, lo sé_

'_Entonces levántate y enfrenta esa detención. Después de todo estás en Gryffindor, ¿cierto? Deberías tener algo de coraje en tus venas'_

_9:40_

_Está bien, está bien, ya me voy. Tonta voz_

'_Escuché eso'_

_Bien por ti._

Finalmente Hermione se levantó de su cama, luego de dar vueltas y negar lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

_Detención con Snape, esto va a ser taaan divertido _pensó Hermione

'_No olvides a Harry, Ron y a Draco'_

_No, no lo he olvidado, por eso es que no me quería levantar_

Hermione se miró una vez más al espejo, cerciorándose de que su cabello estuviera ordenado.

'_Como si eso fuera posible'_

_Te escuché_

'_Bien por ti'_

Hermione volteó sus ojos y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Lavender y Parvati no debían darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo a esas horas de la noche.

_No quiero ni saber en lo que pensarían_

'_Bueno, no es tan difícil, dado su entusiasmo en tu supuesta relación con Draco, no creo que se pudieran imaginar algo que no estuviera relacionado con él'_

_Eso ya lo sé. Por ahora quédate callada, ¿está bien?_

'_Si, si, pero me vas a extrañar' _dijo la voz

_Lo dudo _pensó Hermione mientras atravesaba el cuadro de la señora Gorda que se encontraba soñolienta, después de todo, no era como si se estuviera escapando para ver a su amor secreto.

_Como si tuviera uno... ¿Qué no vas a comentar nada?_

'_Bueno, me dijiste que me quedara callada. Pero el saber que ya pensaste en algo relacionado con eso hace que mi trabajo esté hecho' _dijo la voz y Hermione podría haber jurado que hasta sonrió, una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos. Ciertamente Hogwarts era aterrador durante las noches, además, ¿por qué la detención era tan tarde? Solo a Snape se le ocurriría.

Cada paso rezumbaba por las paredes de las mazmorras.

Hermione miró su reloj.

_9:56. Perfecto, ahora que lo pienso, no sé donde estoy. Las mazmorras siempre han sido un laberinto. Además, ¿dónde están Harry y Ron? Deberían haber venido conmigo._

Tan solo se escuchaba el suave goteo que se escurría del techo de uno de los pasillos. Ciertamente las mazmorras eran sumamente frías y espeluznantes.

_¿Dónde está Draco? _

'………'

_¿Qué sucede, no vas a decir nada? ¿Ni uno solo de tus agudos comentarios?_

'_Como dije antes, estas haciendo mi trabajo mucho más fácil'_

Hermione ignoró la voz y siguió caminando.

_9:59 Bien, ahora voy a llegar tarde_

'_Si me hubieras hecho caso, habrías llegado hace mucho'_

…

Hermione se vio interrumpida por unas voces que provenían del pasillo más cercano. Más específicamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Se acercó en silencio para escuchar las voces que le parecían familiares.

"Aléjate de mí, maldita comadreja" dijo una voz que Hermione conocía perfectamente.

"Suéltame Harry, que esta vez si le parto la cara" dijo Ron.

"No hagas estupideces, Ron, sabes que Hermione te matará si le haces algo" dijo Harry inteligentemente, sabiendo que el pelirrojo se calmaría con solo mencionar a su amiga.

Hermione dobló finalmente la esquina al reconocer todas las voces.

_Es mejor que me vean antes de que se maten en este pasillo y Snape me obligue a limpiar del piso los restos de Draco y Ron_

"Herm, me tenías preocupado, ¿dónde estabas?" dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

"Me perdí, esto parece un laberinto de noche" confesó la castaña mientras sonreía. Draco por alguna razón tenía ese efecto en ella.

"En ese caso tendrás que seguir viniendo para que te acostumbres, ¿no crees?" dijo Draco con una mirada pícara mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

_Lo que tú digas_

Hermione tan solo asintió mientras le sonreía una vez más.

"Ahem" se escuchó en el pasillo, llamando la atención de la "pareja".

Hermione notó que Harry se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente con la misma mirada que tenía en la enfermería. Ron trataba de ignorar que estaba en aquel pasillo y que tan solo estaba soñando.

Hermione le susurró a Draco "Necesito hablar contigo, creo que esto ha llegado muy lejos" le dijo mientras se separaba de Draco. Ante esto el rubio se sorprendió por la forma en que ella lo dejó ahí y se fue junto a Harry.

Esta pequeña acción no pasó desapercibida por Ron quien ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco estaba a punto de decir algo pero Snape hizo su aparición luego de abrir la puerta de su clase.

"Bueno, son diez minutos tarde" dijo cortadamente mientras salía de la clase. "Entonces, serían treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Slytherin"

Ante esto Harry y Ron se sorprendieron y con la boca abierta volvieron a ver a Draco y a Hermione y luego a Snape. ¿Por qué Snape le había quitado puntos a Draco?

_Hay algo extraño entre Snape y Draco, debo saber qué es_

"Ahora les agradecería a todos que no se quedaran ahí de pie como estatuas y que entraran a la clase de una vez por todas" dijo Snape mientras entraba en la clase, seguido de tres Gryffindors y un Slytherin bastante atónito.

Cuando todos estaban adentro, la puerta de la clase se cerró. Los cuatro estudiantes estaban frente al escritorio de Snape.

_Escritorio…_

'_Por Merlín, niña, trata de controlar tus hormonas esta noche, lo vas a necesitar'_

Hermione volteó los ojos ante la voz en su cabeza.

Snape estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras miraba con una sonrisa malévola a todos sus alumnos. Ciertamente disfrutaría esta detención. Y aún más, disfrutaría hacerle la vida imposible a Draco debido al pequeño incidente de la mañana, entre otros.

Draco miraba a Hermione quien se encontraba a su derecha. ¿Qué necesitaban hablar? No sabía exactamente que era pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la comadreja. Estúpida comadreja. Tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con San Potter y la comadreja frente a la clase. Así que como es costumbre empezaron a insultarse y demás. Draco se jactaba de que tenía a Hermione, blablabla. Lo de siempre. En eso llegó Hermione…

Hermione simplemente trataba de desviar su mente del escritorio y concentrarse poniendo atención a lo que Snape iba a decir, sin embargo, su estimado profesor de Pociones estaba callado. Los estaba analizando y esto era algo que Hermione odiaba.

_Creo que finalmente la grasa del cabello le llegó al cerebro _Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La cual no pasó desapercibida por Snape.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en un silencio infernal, Snape se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia sus estudiantes "Limpiarán esta clase y la sala de los trofeos" dijo seriamente. "Sin magia"

Ante esto todos lucían totalmente fastidiados.

"Además de que serán divididos en parejas"

_Bueno, esto me dará tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Draco_

'_Hermione, pon atención'_

"Potter y Malfoy se encargarán de la sala de trofeos…" dijo mirando a ambos adolescentes "Mientras que Weasley y Granger se encargarán de esta clase"

_Este desgraciado…_

'_Siempre pensé que Snape era un hombre inteligente'_

_¿Qué demonios quieres decir?_

'_Es fácil, te separa de Draco y te junta con Ron. Tan solo piensa en que vas a hacer durante todo ese tiempo sola junto a Ron._

Hermione palideció cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

"Veo que ya no le causa risa, señorita Granger" dijo Snape que ciertamente se encontraba entretenido.

"Pero profesor…"

"Potter, sé que no quieres perder de vista a Weasley, pero creo que estará bien en las manos de la señorita Granger" dijo Snape cortando a Harry mientras miraba divertido el semblante de Draco, quien inconscientemente apretaba sus manos en forma de puños.

"Además, no confío que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger estén solos en una habitación" dijo Snape. "No quiero arriesgar otro escritorio"

Ante esto Harry y Ron volvieron a ver a Hermione que estaba roja de pies a cabeza, mientras que Draco sonreía recordando mejores momentos.

"Así que, ustedes dos quédense aquí" dijo señalando a Hermione y a Ron. "Quiero que dejen este lugar impecable" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

Agitó su varita y aparecieron unos cubos llenos de jabón junto a otros utensilios de limpieza. Volvió a agitar su varita y para su sorpresa Hermione vio como su propia varita flotaba hacia la mano de Snape, junto con las de Harry, Ron y Draco.

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto_

'_En realidad lo es, es un plan bien pensado'_

_Últimamente no eres de mucha ayuda_

'_Si, lo sé. Pero debes reconocer que esta va a ser una detención para recordar'_

"Ustedes dos, síganme" Harry volvió a ver a Ron y a Hermione y luego salió de la clase. Draco apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta y volvió a ver a Hermione.

Ella tan solo le sonrió. Y él a ella antes de seguir a Snape hacia la sala de trofeos.

_¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?_

'_Por ahora deberías moverte, pareces tonta viendo todavía a la puerta'_

Hermione salió de su trance y volvió su mirada a Ron que ahora se encontraba agachado en el piso mientras inspeccionaba los utensilios que les había dejado Snape.

Ella hizo lo mismo y se agachó, escogió algunos cepillos y un cubo lleno de jabón y empezó a limpiar el piso de la clase de pociones. Tratando seriamente de imaginar que se encontraba sola en aquella clase.

Ron, sin embargo, luego de escoger lo mismo que ella para limpiar, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Todavía no estaba seguro de la relación que mantenía ella con el hurón, aunque parecía real, el hecho de que se diera de un día para otro lo hacía sospechoso. Pero Ron podía jurar que a través de los años había notado la manera en que Malfoy miraba a Hermione, no era odio ni repudio, era algo más. Y ese algo más era lo que incomodaba al pelirrojo.

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente…_

"Hermione" dijo Ron

…_Barney viene a jugar cuando lo necesitas…_

"Hermione"

…_él también te ayudará si crees en fantasías…_

"¡Hermione!" gritó Ron finalmente llamando la atención de la castaña.

"Oh, ¿qué sucede, Ron?" dijo Hermione mientras dejaba de pensar en el programa de televisión.

"Bueno, tan solo quería preguntarte si todo lo que dijiste en la cena es cierto" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Hermione inocentemente mientras trataba de quitar algo pegajoso del piso.

"Lo de Malfoy" dijo Ron serio mientras cepillaba el piso.

'_Como si no lo supieras'_

"En parte" confesó la chica al ver que Ron estaba tratando de rodear el verdadero tema al que quería llegar.

Ante esto el pelirrojo alzó su mirada y dijo: "Hermione, bueno, yo, bueno…tú sabes que yo…"

_¿Carezco de cerebro?_

"…bueno que tú y yo…"

_¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

"Bueno, que nosotros…"

"Nunca hubo un nosotros, Ron" dijo Hermione interrumpiendo al pelirrojo. "Di de una vez por todas lo que quieres decir"

"Lo que pasa es que esta situación con Malfoy me…"

_No puedo creer que esto este pasando_

'_¿Qué cosa?' _preguntó su subconsciente inocentemente.

_Que Ron este a punto de decir esto_

"…hizo darme cuenta de que tú en realidad eres algo muy especial como para dejarte ir" dijo Ron mientras que se ponía de rodillas, al igual que Hermione.

"¿Ron, qué estas queriendo decir?" preguntó Hermione

"Herm, yo…" dijo mientras cubría las manos de Hermione con las suyas.

_Oh, no, no esto no puede estar pasando_

'_Pues créeme que es realidad'_

"…tú, tú me gustas mucho. Y no quiero perderte, al verte con Malfoy me di cuenta de que yo era el que tenía que estar abrazándote, el que debía estar contigo, no él" después de decir esto Ron estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, su cara combinando perfectamente con su cabello.

_Por Merlín, Ron, no puedes hacer esto, no ahora_

'_¿Por qué no? Es lo que querías desde un principio'_

"Hermione, quiero estar contigo" dijo Ron

_No sabía que esos ojos azules todavía tenían poder sobre mí_

"Ron, yo…no sé" dijo Hermione antes de que la voz terminara.

"Tan solo dime que me vas a dar una oportunidad, fui un tonto al dejarte ir, realmente no sé porque lo hice" confesó el pelirrojo.

_No va a ser tan fácil_

"¿Y que sucede con eso de que teníamos mucho tiempo de ser amigos? ¿No es que sería incómodo?" preguntó Hermione inteligentemente.

'_Esa es una pregunta justa'_

"Fue una estupidez haber dicho eso, siempre te aprecié más que una amiga, por favor, Herm, te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad" dijo Ron, que todavía mantenía las manos de Hermione entre las de él.

'_Esto es verdaderamente intrigante, dime, querida Hermione que vas a…'_

"Ron, yo…"

Pero Hermione fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaban dulcemente, como si se pudiera quebrar si se ofrecía la suficiente presión.

_Por Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

'_¿Es eso una pregunta? Porqué si en realidad no sabes que haces entonces…'_

_¿Por qué me esta besando? ¿Por qué lo estoy besando?_

'_Es inercia'_

CLANK

_¿Qué fue eso?_

'_No sé, sonó fuera de la clase'_

Pero ese inesperado sonido sacó a Hermione de su trance

_Esto está mal, muy mal_

Hermione se separó de Ron rápidamente y se puso de pie "No tienes ningún derecho a besarme, Ronald Weasley, ninguno" dijo Hermione

Ron también se puso de pie "¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Me rechazaste, Ron, me dijiste que tan solo podíamos ser amigos, me lastimaste, ¿qué no lo entiendes?"

"Pero yo no quise, yo no estaba seguro de…"

"¿De qué? ¿Qué necesitas para saber que quieres estar con alguien? Vamos Ron, contesta" dijo Hermione mirando impacientemente al pelirrojo.

"Pues…"

"Tiene que gustarte la persona, Ron. Me dijiste que si te gustaba, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no querías estar conmigo?, respóndeme eso" dijo Hermione.

"Yo no sé, lo que sucede es que…"

"Tuviste miedo, Ron, miedo. Eso fue lo que sucedió" dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recostaba al escritorio tratando de calmarse.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa a éste?_

'_Es obvio'_

_Lo sé, pero es muy tarde_

'_¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso hay alguna imagen en tu cabeza?'_

_Pues la verdad si_

'_Y podría ser que esa imagen sea de un muchacho con cabello rubio y ojos entre azules y grises a quién has besado varias veces este día y por el que te diste cuenta de que tienes fuertes sentimientos, aun más fuertes que lo que sientes por Ron'_

_Por Merlín, ¿no pudiste ser más específica? _pensó Hermione sarcásticamente

'_Tan solo quería estar segura'_

"Herm, yo no sabía que era lo que quería, ahora si lo sé, sé que te quiero a ti" dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione y trataba de agarrar una de sus manos.

Hermione se alejó de Ron "Es muy tarde, Ron, ahora estoy con Draco. Perdiste tu oportunidad, una oportunidad que era única en la vida"

'_Profundo'_

_Cállate_

"No me vas a decir que sientes algo por el hurón, ¿cierto?" preguntó Ron mientras miraba a Hermione expectante.

_Por Dios, eso es. Esa es la razón por la que no quise seguir besándolo. Siento algo por Draco._

'_Damas y Caballeros. Hermione Granger la reina de lo obvio'_

_Por eso es que rechacé a Ron, porque quiero a Draco_

'_Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho. Debo apresurarme antes de que pienses lo contrario'_

_¿Tu trabajo era hacer que me diera cuenta de que siento algo por Draco?_

'_Si, también ayudarte a descifrar lo que hay en tu cabeza, analizas mucho las cosas. Además de que me asustas algunas veces cuando te pones a cantar canciones de programas infantiles que…'_

_Pero, ¿cómo sabías que sentía algo por él? _interrumpió Hermione.

'_Es fácil, Hermione, pero te lo explicaré luego, creo que si no hablas ahora, Ron pensará que finalmente te has vuelto loca'_

"Tu silencio lo dice todo, Hermione" dijo Ron mientras que trataba de centrar su mirada en algo más.

_¿Mi silencio lo dice todo? ¿A qué se refiere?_

"Tan solo dime una cosa, ¿en qué momento te enamoraste de él?" preguntó Ron

_Wow, enamorarse, esa es una palabra muy grande_

'_No, no lo es, tan solo tiene unas pocas sílabas'_

_A lo que me refiero es a su significado_

'_Como sea, responde'_

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos y luego contestó: "Cuando estuvo en el momento en que más necesitaba de alguien. Pero todo fue muy rápido, Ron"

_El fue en la última persona con la que pensé divertirme. Nunca pensé que Draco me haría reír, nunca pensé reírme de sus bromas._

'_Y los besos no estaban nada mal'_

"Demasiado rápido" dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo. "Pero si te sientes así, no te alejaré de él" dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza.

_Por lo menos está madurando, ya era hora_

'_Vamos, dale un poco de crédito, ¿no crees que ha sido un día difícil para él?'_

_¿Difícil? ¿Y yo qué?_

'_Fueron unos cuantos besos, Hermione'_

_¿Unos cuántos besos? ¿De qué lado estás?_

'_Del tuyo, ya que soy tu subconsciente'_

_Pues no parece_

'_Pues no importa, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo e ir a buscar a Draco de una vez por todas para decirle lo que sientes'_

_¿De lo qué siento?_

'_Si, ya sabes, que te encanta la idea de tenerlo acorralado, que simplemente te mueres cuando lo ves recostado sobre la pared, que te derrites cuando te besa y que…'_

_Si, si, ya entendí_

'_Ya era hora. Vamos, ¿qué estas esperando? Ve a buscar a Draco'_

_Buena idea_

'_Gracias'_

"Lo siento, Ron, pero debo irme, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo" dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Pero Hermione, la clase, el jabón, limpiar, ¿recuerdas? Snape nos mataría si dejamos este lugar sucio" se quejó Ron

_Te quejas por todo_

"Tan solo falta la mitad de la clase, puedes terminar la otra parte tú solo, además, no es como si hubieras limpiado mucho" dijo Hermione

"Te estas vengando, ¿cierto?" preguntó Ron "Por lo que te hice"

"Más de lo que crees, Ron" dijo Hermione mientras que salía de la clase de pociones. "Más de lo que crees"

* * *

**Ahí lo tienen, ¿les gustó? Espero que si. **

**En el próximo capítulo tengo pensado poner la parte de la detención de Harry y Draco, sería interesante ver como se llevan estos dos. También pensé que sería divertido explorar el subconsciente de nuestro rubio favorito.**

**Entonces, ¿qué me dicen? Desean explorar la mente de un muchacho de 17 años, ¿si o no? Además de la mente de Hermione, ya veremos que es lo que le dirá a Draco, no se preocupen...**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

Moonlight soul...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Para los que pensaron que Hermione se había vuelto suicida al ir a buscar a Draco y decirle que sentía algo por él, estaban equivocados. Ella simplemente tenía que hablar con él de una vez por todas y aclarar las cosas, y así ella se daría cuenta si él le correspondía. Por Dios, la chica habla sola, pero tampoco se quiere morir…**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"_Ustedes dos, síganme" Harry volvió a ver a Ron y a Hermione y luego salió de la clase. Draco apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta y volvió a ver a Hermione._

_Ella tan solo le sonrió. Y él a ella antes de seguir a Snape hacia la sala de trofeos._

* * *

Snape caminaba adelante, seguido de Harry y por último Draco, quién sinceramente no quería estar ahí y menos con San Potter y…

_Demonios, todavía no puedo creer que mi madre…no, no puedo ni pensarlo_

Pero por ahora quería concentrar sus pensamientos en algo diferente, más específicamente en alguien.

Y ese alguien era Hermione Granger.

Aunque tan solo había pasado un día desde que habían decidido engañar a todo el mundo, Draco podría haber jurado que ese había sido el mejor día de su vida. La razón todavía estaba un poco confusa, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que Hermione tenía lago que lo atraía, mucho.

Y se supone que ella lo sabía, ¿cierto? El se lo había dicho en el despacho de Snape, se lo había demostrado.

_¿Dónde habrá aprendido a besar así?_

Pero aún así quedaba la duda. Hermione no podía sentir lo mismo por él. No podía.

'_A pesar de todo eres una de las personas más inseguras que conozco'_

_No es como si conocieras a muchas personas, ¿cierto?_

'_No, pero tú eres el más difícil de tratar'_

Finalmente llegaron al salón de los trofeos. Docenas de estantes y vitrinas llenos de cientos de sucios trofeos listos para ser limpiados.

_¡Qué bien! Cuando mi padre se entere de esto_

_-Draco, no le hablas a tu padre-_

_Cierto, no importa, se lo diré a mi madre_

_-¿Y crees que tu madre te hará caso con lo 'ocupada' que está?-_

_No me lo recuerdes. Demasiado tarde. Muchas imágenes, ew!! Mis ojos, mis pobres e inocentes ojos_

_-¿Inocentes?-_

_Si, nadie está preparado para ver eso,¡¡¡ NADIE!!!_

'_En eso tienes razón'_

Snape se volvió y dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos alumnos. Sus alumnos más queridos. Ja, ciertamente disfrutaría esta detención. Ambos se matarían antes de terminar de limpiar.

"Bien, ahora es necesario que dejen este lugar impecable, ya que el próximo viernes vendrán importantes miembros del ministerio y como ustedes bien saben, el director siempre enseña esta sala para denotar la participación del colegio en diversas actividades" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Con unos cuantos murmullos aparecieron unos trapos y otros diversos artículos para que quitaran el polvo y pulieran los trofeos.

"Buena suerte" dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente y salía del salón y dejaba a Harry y a Draco.

_¡La necesitarás para cuando me desquite por esto, y por todo lo demás!_

'_Eso lo quiero ver'_

"¿Qué tanto me miras, Potter?" le preguntó Draco a Harry que le se había quedado viendo fijamente como tratando de analizarlo.

_Ja, como si pudiera, ni yo me entiendo_

'_Ni yo'_

_-Ni yo-_

_Gracias_

"Nada que me agrade, Malfoy" dijo Harry desviando la vista.

Eventualmente Harry se agachó y luego de mirar los diversos utensilios, escogió uno y se dirigió hacia un estante y empezó a limpiar los trofeos.

Luego de algunos minutos, Harry notó que Draco no se movía, sino que estaba como si nada, recostado en la pared, perdido en su propio mundo.

_Tengo que averiguar esto de una vez por todas, ¿en realidad pienso arriesgar todo por ella? Si, ya sé que han pasado tan solo unas horas, pero…demonios, odio estas hormonas…_

"Malfoy, ¿qué esperas? Empieza a limpiar" dijo Harry desviando su mirada de los trofeos.

'_¿Qué? Un Malfoy no limpia, eso es trabajo para los elfos domésticos, no para ti'_

_Tengo que hacer algo o Potter va a empezar a molestar, además, si no me muevo seguiré pensando en cosas sin sentido y realmente ya me duele la cabeza_

'_Entonces, ve a limpiar, anda, quiero ver como te ensucias, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera cubierto de polvo y limpiando como un simple sirviente?'_

_Ya no me importa lo que él piense o diga_

"Malfoy, ¿me estas escuchando?" dijo Harry al ver que Draco no había movido un músculo.

_No, la verdad no…_

"Si, Potter" dijo Draco con todo el veneno posible mientras seguía en su mismo lugar.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Harry

"¿Entonces qué?" contestó Draco sin ponerle mucha atención

_Para ser la mascota de Dumbledore está mal entrenado_

"¿Vas a limpiar o vas a seguir admirándome?" dijo Harry para molestar a Draco.

'_¿Vas a dejar que te hable así?'_

_Obviamente que no_

"No seas estúpido, Potter, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas en que pensar, así que déjame en paz" dijo Draco mientras se dirigía a escoger un trapo para empezar a limpiar.

"Si, muchas cosas" dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras volvía a su trabajo.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" preguntó Draco mientras se dirigía al lado opuesto del salón y empezaba a quitar el polvo de los trofeos mientras leía los diferentes nombres en ellos.

"Nada, Malfoy, sigue limpiando" dijo Harry

'_Así que a esto hemos llegado, un Malfoy limpiando como un elfo doméstico. Ya veo cuando empiezas a golpearte contra la pared como ese otro elfo estúpido, el que andaba siempre con la cabeza baja, y con un harapo horrible, no recuerdo su nombre, ¿cómo se llamaba?'_

_-Dobby, se llamaba Dobby. Y no era estúpido-_

'_Claro que lo era, se golpeaba cada vez que hacia algo mal, lo cual era algo constante, estaba loco'_

_Cualquiera se volvería loco en esa casa _pensó Draco

_-Cierto, además es extraño que Draco haya resultado medio normal-_

_¿A qué te refieres con medio normal?_

_-Enfrentémoslo, no eres normal-_

_¿Qué te da el derecho para decir eso?_

'_Te conocemos de toda la vida, claro que sabemos que no eres normal'_

_Momento, ¿de dónde demonios salieron ustedes dos y porque están hablando dentro de mi cabeza?_

_-Somos tus conciencias-_dijo una voz más amable_ Te decimos que cosas son correctas y que no_

'_En otras palabras te decimos que es lo aburrido y lo divertido'_

_¿Conciencias? ¿No se supone que debería tener solo una?_

_-Se supone, pero como te dijimos, no eres normal-_

_¿Qué quieren decir con eso?_

'_Tampoco es que eres un monstruo o algo parecido, enfrentémoslo, respecto a las apariencias, no tienes porqué quejarte'_

_Cierto_

_-Lo que te queremos decir es, ¿qué muchacho es normal a los diecisiete años? Todo son hormonas-_

Draco volteó sus ojos y siguió limpiando, haciendo lo posible por no llenarse de polvo y por ignorar a Harry, que había empezado a tararear alguna estúpida canción.

"Así que, Malfoy, ¿cómo llegaste a ser novio de Hermione?" dijo Harry finalmente preguntando lo que quería desde que llegar a la sala de los trofeos.

_Fue una de esas tardes, en las que el sol resplandecía hermosamente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando pude apreciar a una bella muchacha sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y en ese preciso instante decidí declararle mi eterno amor…_

_Si Potter espera que le diga algo cursi está muy equivocado, si Potter espera que le diga algo en absoluto está equivocado_

"No te interesa, Potter" dijo Draco desde el otro lado de la sala.

"Claro que me interesa, de ser lo contrario ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a dirigirte la palabra, sabes muy bien que no eres santo de mi devoción, Malfoy. Y además, claro que me importa porque te estas metiendo con mi mejor amiga" dijo Harry mientras se empezaba a acercar a Malfoy, era necesario sacarle la información de una vez por todas.

'_Odio cuando utilizan dichos muggles'_

"Entonces pregúntale a ella" dijo Draco mientras se concentraba en una placa llena de moho.

_Si son tan amigos_

"Ya lo hice, y créeme, Malfoy, el plan que idearon no estaba nada mal, de hecho, no sabía que funcionara tan bien y tan rápido" dijo Harry

_¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?_

_-Es obvio, ya lo dijo, habló con Hermione-_

_Pero a él no le interesa_

'_Claro que si, es su amiga, ¿recuerdas?'_

_Amiga_

_-¿Son esos celos?-_

'_¿Qué estas loco? No puedes sentir celos de San Potter'_

_No son celos, ahora cállense_

"¿Qué más te dijo?" preguntó Draco

_-Interesado, ¿cierto?-_

"Lo suficiente como para saber que tú fuiste la mente maestra del plan" dijo Harry

'_Solo a un Malfoy se le puede ocurrir un plan así de genial'_

_-Así de depravado, querrás decir-_

_¿Qué hay de depravado en mi plan con Hermione?_

'_Yo no le veo nada malo'_

_-Claro, ustedes dos son casi iguales, lo que les estoy diciendo es que no se juega con las emociones humanas así como si nada-_

'_¿Cuáles emociones? Se supone que esto no tendría lazo alguno'_

_-No todos piensan así, ¿cierto Draco?-_

'_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De qué está hablando, Draco?'_

_Nada…de nada_

"¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decirme qué me aleje de ella? ¿Qué la deje en paz?" dijo Draco mientras dejaba de limpiar y se alejaba de Harry

_Es lo único que creo que me dirá, me amenazará, me dirá que me va a matar, que me resucitará y que me matará de nuevo, interesante. Weasley me pateará el trasero, si claro, como si pudiera hacer algo en contra de mí_

'_Algunas veces creo que eres demasiado presumido'_

_-¿Algunas?-_

"No, porque sé que aunque te lo diga no lo harás…"

_¿Qué? Bueno, esto es oficial, a Potter lo han afectado los productos de limpieza_

"…esto es algo entre Hermione y tú y por más que me duela aceptarlo…"

_¿Aceptarlo? Wow, estoy impresionado._

_-¿De Potter?-_

_¡Por supuesto que no! Impresionado de que no me haya clavado un trofeo en la cabeza_

'_Todavía no termina de hablar'_

_Siempre tienes una forma de subirme los ánimos _pensó sarcásticamente.

"…ustedes dos están hundidos en algo que ninguno de los dos esperó" terminó de decir Harry.

_Hundidos en---_

_-Cuida esa boca-_

'_Demonios le quitas la diversión a todo'_

_Psicología con Harry Potter. Diez galeones la hora, ¿en qué le puedo servir?_

"¿Hundidos en qué?" preguntó Draco a Harry mientras tiraba el trapo al piso y cruzaba los brazos.

'_A lo que has llegado, a preguntarle algo a Potter'_

_Si, si, cállate_

"Eso lo sabes perfectamente" dijo Harry

_No, no lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando. ¡Duh!_

"Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste" dijo Harry mientras lo volvía a ver.

_-En realidad es una buena pregunta, pero yo ya sé la respuesta-_

'_Entonces, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría' _

_-No, dejaré que Draco lo haga-_

_¿Qué yo haga qué?_

_-Vamos Draco, no es tan difícil. Piensa, ¿por qué ayudaste a Hermione?-_

_Pues porque enojaría a mi padre, y me desharía de Pansy_

'_Eso fue lo que yo pensé'_

_-Ambos están equivocados-_

_¿Por?_

_-Es simple, Draco, ¿o me vas a decir que las veces que la has mirado durante estos últimos meses no fueron nada?-_

'_Eso es ilógico, ¿qué hacía Draco viendo a una sangre sucia como ella? Es algo absurdo. Díselo Draco'_

_Eh…_

'_Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿es cierto?'_

_Tengo diecisiete años y no estoy ciego, ¿está bien? Granger esta bien equipada. Tan solo son hormonas_

_-Si, claro, hormonas-_

"Lo hice porqué yo tenía mis propias ventajas, al igual que ella" dijo Draco

_Enfurecer a mi padre_

_-Ajá-_

'_¿Una sangre sucia?, ¿en que estabas pensando?'_

"¿Por qué Hermione?" preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a Draco

_Porque…_

_-¿Si?-_

_Porque…_

'_¡No, por favor no!'_

_Porque…_

_-Porque te gusta, Draco, te ha gustado desde hace años, admítelo-_

_¿Qué? No, no_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué siempre la estás mirando? ¿Por qué te encanta besarla? ¿Por qué---?-_

_Si, si ya entendí, me gusta, lo sé, lo admito, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de torturarme_

'_No, no estas hablando en serio, dímelo, Draco dímelo'_

_Es verdad, me gusta, y el hecho de que este prohibida hace que me atraiga más, ¿qué quieren que haga? No puedo evitarlo, traté pero no puedo_

'_¡NO!'_ gritóuna de las conciencias y con un simple "Plop" desapareció de la mente de Draco.

_¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Destruiste una de tus conciencias-_

_¿Cómo?_

_-Simple, la debilitaste al reconocer que Hermione si significa algo para ti. Y el hecho de que estuvieras seguro hizo que desapareciera-_

_Entiendo, entonces, ¿puedo hacer lo mismo contigo?_

Draco pudo haber jurado que la conciencia que le quedaba tragó saliva y luego dijo:

_-No, esa conciencia era la parte de ti que te llevaba a cometer cosas malas-_

_Entonces ya no podré hacer nada malo. Demonios, con lo que me gusta…_

_-Tampoco así interrumpió la conciencia Pero ahora no tendrás por decirlo así, una mala influencia-_

_Ya, entonces ahora lo malo será por mi propia iniciativa, jeje…_

"Porque ella fue la primera que se me ocurrió" dijo Draco, contestándole a Harry finalmente.

"Si, claro, y el hecho de que no le quites los ojos de encima no tiene nada que ver"

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso Harry es otra de mis conciencias?_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Potter?" preguntó Draco harto del cuestionario.

"Quiero que admitas que te atrae Hermione" dijo Harry mientras cruzaba los brazos

_Si, claro, como si le fuera a confesar a Potter que Hermione me gusta, bueno, no me gusta_

_-¿No?-_

_No, me encanta…jeje_

"¿Y eso te incumbe a ti en?"

"En que es mi amiga y si lo que sospecho es correcto esto no va a ser tan fácil"

_Perfecto, ahora es Sherlock Holmes_

_-Pensé que no querías nada con los muggles-_

_¿Y que te hace pensar que él era un muggle?_

"Muy bien, si me gusta, ¿y qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga?" dijo Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo dejaba de cuestionar.

"Por ahora lo que puedes hacer es correr" dijo Harry

_Y ahora es asesino, ¿qué demonios le sucede? ¿Personalidades múltiples? ¿O ninguna personalidad en absoluto?_

"No tengo porqué correr" dijo Draco firmemente

"Claro que si, si quieres llegar a tiempo"

_Esto se está volviendo fastidioso. Maldición Potter, ¿podrías dejar de hablar en acertijos?_

_-Tan solo pon atención-_

"Deja las adivinanzas y de una vez por todas dime qué demonios quieres que haga" dijo Draco casi gritando.

"Analízalo, Malfoy" dijo Harry como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. "Hermione y Ron en una clase, solos, y luego de su pequeña farsa creo que Ron sabe muy bien lo que le va a decir, así que si yo fuera tú iría hacia la clase para hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Además, ella quería hablar contigo desde hace rato" dijo Harry

_-Procesando-_

_¿Tengo que ir hacia la clase para impedir la confesión del perdedor de la comadreja?_

_-En resumen, si. Eso es si quieres a Hermione-_

"¿Sabes de qué quería hablarme ella?" preguntó Draco a Harry mientras que trataba de analizar la situación en que se encontraba ahora.

_Merlín, ¿qué me pasa? Estoy hablando con Potter como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida…Mieeedo…_

"Luego de que hablé con ella en la enfermería creo que le quedó claro que esto había llegado muy lejos aunque tan solo hubiese pasado un día. Creo que quería dejar de fingir" dijo Harry mientras que seguía limpiando.

_Dejar de fingir. ¿Es eso bueno o malo?_

_-Es un 50 si, 50 no-_

_Eres taan colaborador _

"Tengo que irme" dijo Draco mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta del salón de los trofeos.

"Malfoy, espera" dijo Harry haciendo que Draco se detuviera en su camino.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco

"¿Qué le vas a decir?" preguntó Harry, pensando en el bienestar de su amiga.

"La verdad" dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta.

_-¿Cuál verdad?-_

_No sé, no tengo la menor idea, cuando la vea lo pienso, como he dicho, mi mente funciona mejor en el mismo momento que se ocupa_

_-Si, claro-_

"Malfoy"

_¿Ahora qué? Me dices que me apure, pero no dejas que me vaya _Pensó Draco mientras se volvía hacia Harry

"¿Cómo voy a limpiar yo todo esto solo?" preguntó Harry

_Buena pregunta_

"Debiste haberte pensado en eso antes de que me hicieras entrar en razón" dijo Draco

_-¿Y yo qué? ¿No ayudé?-_

_No tanto como cara rajada aquí presente_

Harry asintió y siguió limpiando

"Te debo una, Harry" dijo Draco

_¿Acaso lo llamé Harry?_

_-Creo que si-_

_Merlín, ¿qué me esta pasando? ¿Me estoy muriendo? ¿Sigo respirando? ¿Es eso una luz al final del túnel?_

_-No seas tan melodramático-_

"Buena suerte, Draco" dijo Harry levantando la vista

_Escalofríos, me dijo Draco, ¡ahhh!_

_-Así te llamas, ¿no?-_

_Si, pero… ¡ahh! Es Potter, San Potter, no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres…somos enemigos, si eso es…enemigos…_

_-Ahora si no te entiendo-_

_Nunca lo has hecho_

_-Cierto, pero debes recordar que no eres normal-_

_SOY NORMAL, ¿DE ACUERDO? LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIR, O EN ESTE CASO, PENSAR, ES QUE NO SOY AMIGO DE HARRY, ¿ENTENDIDO?_

_-Le volviste a decir Harry-_

_Demonios…_

Luego de esto, Draco salió del salón en dirección a la clase de Pociones. Miró su reloj, no había pasado mucho tiempo, debía apresurarse si quería hablar con Hermione.

Rápidamente llegó a las mazmorras y luego de unas cuantas vueltas y pasillos llegó a la tan esperada clase.

Se acercó sigilosamente y logró entreabrir la puerta sin sonido alguno, pero lo que vio lo dejo completamente paralizado.

Hermione estaba arrodillada en el suelo, al igual que Ron. Y la comadreja se estaba acercando a Hermione en una manera que le causaba a Draco asesinar a Ron de una vez por todas.

_La está besando, la maldita comadreja la esta besando y ella no se aleja. Todo fue un engaño, ella en ningún momento sintió nada_

_-Draco, no saltes a conclusiones, tal vez...-_

_¿Tal vez que? Todo esto fue una estupidez_

La rabia acumulada hizo que le pegara a lo primero que vio, en este caso una armadura cercana a la clase. Provocando un sonido que trajo la atención de los personajes que se encontraban dentro del salón en cuestión.

CLANK

_Maldición _pensó Draco mientras que se alejaba de la clase corriendo para que no lo vieran.

Rápidamente salió de las mazmorras, se alejó lo más que pudo de la clase y se detuvo para reestablecer su respiración mientras que ponía sus manos en sus rodillas.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna pudo notar el daño que se había provocado al golpear aquella tonta armadura. Sus nudillos ahora estaban rojos.

_¿Qué hago ahora? No voy a volver con Potter_

_-¿Por qué no vas…?-_

_No, no voy a hacerte caso, hice lo que me dijiste y mira lo que paso, no quiero escucharte, ¿entendiste? LÁRGATE_

_-Te arrepentirás de esto, Draco-_

_Si, al igual que todo en mi vida, empezando por Hermione_

_-Estaré aquí para cuando me necesites- _dijo la voz sin importarle que Draco no la estuviera escuchando.

_No te necesito, no necesito a nadie. Tengo que salir de aquí _pensó Draco mientras continuaba su viaje. Miró hacia las ventanas y notó algo fuera del castillo que llamó su atención.

_El árbol_

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del castillo y corrió hacia aquel árbol, bajo el cuál él y Hermione habían hecho un trato de una venganza. Y que por ahora le serviría de refugio. Un refugio de sí mismo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta la conciencia de Draco. El próximo capítulo será cuando Hermione busca a Draco, no creo que él esté muy contento, ¿cierto?**

**Nos vemos**

**_Moonlight soul..._**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Si ya sé, me tardé años. Perdón, perdón.**

**Sin más que decir aquí tienen el....**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione salió de la clase de Pociones y empezó a correr hacia el salón de trofeos lo más rápido que podía. En unos cuantos minutos salió de las mazmorras y luego de unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos del castillo llegó finalmente al salón.

Se detuvo un momento fuera de la puerta para recuperar el aire.

'_Nunca te había visto correr tan rápido'_

_La ocasión lo amerita_

Hermione estabilizó su respiración y abrió la puerta del salón. Pero la escena que vio a continuación no hizo que se calmara.

Harry estaba tirado en el piso, boca arriba.

_Dios mío, lo mató, lo mató_

'_Bueno, esto no estaba en los planes, pero, um…bueno...ve a ver si esta bien'_

_No lo voy a tocar_

'_¿Por qué?'_

_Porque es evidencia y…no, no voy a tocar algo que esta muerto_

'_No seas miedosa'_

_¿Miedosa? No es miedo es…oh, por Dios, Harry tiene que estar bien._

Hermione se acercó tentativamente hacia Harry estirando una mano hacia él. Harry se movió hacia ella, casi matándola del susto.

"Hola, Herm" dijo como si nada mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

Hermione le pegó una cachetada. "Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así, Harry Potter, nunca" dijo la castaña mientras que se levantaba.

'_Tienes mucha fuerza'_

_Y que lo digas_

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntó Harry mientras tocaba su mejilla.

"Casi me matas de un susto"

"No, _tú_ casi me matas de un susto, me voy levantando y lo primero que haces es pegarme"

_¿Levantando? ¿Qué hacía Harry durmiendo en media detención?_

'_Bueno, tú estabas besando a Ron, así que…_

_Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además no lo besé_

'_No, nada más juntaste tus labios con los de él'_

_Demonios_

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí en el piso acostado?" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el piso a la par de Harry. "Pensé que Draco te había matado"

"Te digo que ganas no le faltaron" dijo Harry "Pero estaba aquí recostado mientras que Dobby…"

¿Dobby?

'¿Dobby?'

"¿Dobby?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, Dobby, hasta que él terminara de limpiar…"

"¿Lo dejaste limpiando?"

"No, bueno si, pero lo que sucedió fue…"

"¿Lo dejaste limpiando?" preguntó Hermione nuevamente

'_Todavía sigues con el mismo pensamiento, a los elfos les gusta hacer eso'_

_No a Dobby_

'_Pero sabes que por Harry él haría cualquier cosa'_

_Si, hasta tratar de salvarle la vida aunque lo mate en el intento_

"Si, pero Hermione no te enojes…lo que pasó fue que Draco salió…"

"¿Salió?"

_¿A dónde? Un momento… ¿Draco?_

"¿Le dijiste Draco?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si, pero lo que pasa es que…"

"¿A dónde fue Draco?"

"A buscarte, pero luego…" Harry fue nuevamente interrumpido.

"¿A buscarme?"

"¡¿Podrías de dejar de convertir todo lo que digo en una maldita pregunta y dejarme explicarte de una vez por todas en lugar de interrumpirme cada segundo?!" preguntó Harry un tanto enojado.

'_Anda, déjalo terminar'_

"Te escuchó, Harry" dijo Hermione mientras ponía atención a lo que su amigo decía.

"Bien, él salió a buscarte, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, que era importante" dijo Harry acomodando sus anteojos.

"Bueno, si, yo tenía que hablar con él. Pero, ¿por qué salió a buscarme como si no pudiera esperar otro segundo?"

"Porque en realidad no podía esperar otro segundo" le contestó Harry poniéndose de pie.

_No entiendo_

'_No me extraña'_

"¿Por qué?....Harry, ¿qué le dijiste?" preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Harry amenazadoramente mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

"¿Yo? Nada, nada, él…solo…" Hermione empezó a acorralar a Harry hasta que dio con una pared.

"Harry James Potter, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Este…yo…pues…nada, solo le dije que…que no perdiera el tiempo si tenía que hablar contigo, porque estando sola en la clase con Ron…"

"¿Le dijiste eso? ¿Estás loco?" preguntó Hermione tratando de no gritar

"Tranquila, Draco salió a buscarte porque quería hablar contigo, yo solo lo ayudé a que lo hiciera" confesó "Es más, me extraña que no haya llegado a buscarte a la clase" Harry cerraba los ojos esperando que Hermione le gritara.

Pero ningún grito llegó, Hermione se quedó con la boca cerrada mientras su mente empezaba a dar vueltas.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

'_¿Si?'_

_NO_

'_¿Qué pasa?'_

_Creo que he arruinado todo_

'_¿A qué te refieres?'_

"Harry, ¿hace cuánto salió Draco de aquí?" preguntó Hermione a su amigo que estaba un poco extrañado por la forma en que ella había reaccionado.

"Hace como unos diez minutos o tal vez más" le dijo Harry. "¿Estas segura que no llegó a la clase?"

"Nunca lo vi" dijo Hermione

'_Pero eso no significa que él no te haya visto'_

_Oh, no, por favor, no, no, no, no…_

'_Ya empezamos otra vez'_

"Harry creo que he hecho algo horrible" dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Besé a Ron" confesó Hermione.

"Bueno, eso es algo horrible" dijo Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza "¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?"

"No sé, me separé de él lo más rápido que pude, pero no creo que fue lo suficientemente rápido…" Hermione se acercó más a Harry "Creo que Draco nos pudo haber visto"

'_Ahora que lo dices, cuando estabas allá sonó algo raro, ¿cierto?'_

_Como si le pegaran a algo de metal o yo que sé_

'_Ay, Hermione, ¿qué vas a hacer?'_

Harry abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido "¿Qué los pudo haber visto? Demonios Hermione, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

'_Pensar: formar conceptos en la mente. Concepto nuevo, espero que lo aprendas'_

_Pienso, luego existo_

'_¿Estás segura de que existes?'_

_Ja, ja, muy graciosa_

"En nada, lo que pasa es que Ron se disculpó…fue tan tierno y dulce…pues me dejé llevar por sus palabras……y luego me besó, pero yo no pude corresponderle porque en realidad quería a Draco"

"Y yo aquí tomando una siesta" dijo Harry mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

_Y dejando a Dobby limpiando…_

"Harry, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo" le pidió ella a su amiga.

_Puede estar en cualquier lugar…_

Harry negó con la cabeza "No, Hermione, este es tu desastre tú tendrás que limpiarlo"

'_Ja'_

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione, anda, búscalo, no puede estar lejos" dijo mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

_¿No puede estar lejos? ¿Alguna vez has visto los terrenos de Hogwarts? Las hectáreas de tierra que tendré que recorrer, todo lo que tendré que revisar, pasajes ocultos, tal vez haya un libro…_

'_¿Y cuál sería el título? -Guía para encontrar a rubios sarcásticos- Perdió su Draco?, no se preocupe nosotros lo encontramos- Sexy, rubio y malo, ¿qué hacer cuando su amor platónico ha decidido escapar?-Escondites contra almas traicioneras, todo lo que debe saber sobre esconderse de una decepción'_

_No me estás ayudando_

'_Lo sé, pero me divierto'_

"No sé ni por donde empezar" dijo Hermione frustrada mientras que cubría su rostro con sus manos.

'_Fuera de este salón sería una buena idea'_

"Anda, Hermione, búscalo, no todo esta perdido" dijo Harry abrazándola para darle apoyo.

_Dices eso porque tú no lo besaste_

'_Gracias a Merlín, eso si sería una decepción'_

"Yo terminaré de limpiar acá antes de que Snape regrese y me asesine"

"Querrás decir que Dobby tiene que terminar de limpiar" lo corrigió Hermione "Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que llegó Dobby acá?"

Harry se rascó la cabeza "Bueno, yo lo llamé para que me ayudara, ya sabes como es, pero luego empezó a tratar de evitar que me ensuciara, lo cual terminó en unos cuantos empujones y raspones, entonces dejé que él terminara, después de todo se veía contento"

_Contento, si claro_

"¿Y ahora dónde está?" preguntó Hermione cruzando los brazos.

"Buena pregunta… ¿Dobby?" lo llamó Harry mientras que escuchaba cuando se caía un trofeo y el sonido resonaba por todo el salón, Dobby salió a duras penas del gran trofeo.

"Si, señor, aquí está Dobby, señor Harry Potter" contestó mientras se levantaba.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione al elfo. El asintió mientras sonreía. Era extraña la forma en que le agradaba servir a Harry.

'_Tal vez sienta algo por él'_

_¿Qué?_

'_Si, ya sabes, admiración o algo parecido. Después de todo fue la primera persona que los trató como algo más que un simple sirviente. Siempre ha tratado de salvarle la vida, aunque lo mate en el intento'_

_Ah, que alivio_

'_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste?'_

_Eh…no, nada_

"Harry, debo irme" dijo Hermione a su amigo.

"Suerte, Herm" dijo Harry mientras la volvía a abrazar "Sabes que si Draco hace cualquier cosa para lastimarte yo mismo me encargaré de colgarlo de uno de los postes de Quidditch"

'_Ya veo los titulares de los periódicos 'Draco Malfoy, el niño que lloró a veinte metros de altura''_

_¿Niño?_

'_¿El adolescente con complejo de superioridad?'_

_Mejor_

Hermione sonrió "Gracias Harry" dijo mientras lo soltaba "Adiós, Dobby"

"Adiós, Hermione Granger" contestó el elfo que se encontraba ocupado limpiando otro trofeo.

_Vamos Hermione, piensa, piensa, ¿dónde puede estar Draco a estas horas?_

'_¿En un lugar en el que no has buscado?'_

_Jaja, ¿no podrías dejar el sarcasmo y ayudarme? Ya busqué en la biblioteca, el gran comedor, en la torre de Astronomía, en los invernaderos, y no puedo arriesgarme a bajar a las mazmorras porque podría toparme con Snape, además no creo que Draco se haya devuelto arriesgándose a que lo encuentre_

'_Sabes, hay millones de lugares en los que se podría haber metido, millones de clases, miles de pasillos, cientos de pasadizos secretos, miles de cuadros…'_

_¿Estás tratando de ayudar? Porque si es así preferiría que te quedaras callada._

'_Uy que humor. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?'_

_¿Que qué es lo que me pasa? Te diré que es lo que me pasa…un momento, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?_

'_Yo no dije nada, lo pensé'_

_Está bien, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste?_

'_Uy, que humor'_

_Eso es, ahí es donde esta_

'_¿En mi humor?'_

_No seas tonta, en el árbol, era algo tan obvio que no lo consideré_

Hermione se levantó del piso en donde se había sentado para analizar los posibles lugares en los que podría estar. Corrió por los pasillos y pudo ver el árbol a través de las ventanas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a llegar ahí.

* * *

_Me aposté que podía engañarte fácilmente, no fue fácil pero un día sucedió. Busqué después mil formas de humillarte, y es así como confundía mi corazón._

_-¿Draco?-_

_Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes, y que esto no era para siempre._

_-¡Draco!-_

_Pero tú fuiste como un ángel, que hasta la vida me salvo._

_-¡DRACO!-_

_¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo has estado aquí, sentado, como un tonto, viendo la luna y recitando extraños poemas?-_

_No, ni me importa. No son poemas, es una canción._

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_¿De qué?_

_-Eso que estás haciendo-_

_¿Qué?_

_-Eso-_

_¡¿Qué?!_

_-Ah, si, se llama tenerse lástima, no creí que un Malfoy se comportara de esa manera-_

_Que yo sepa, era la otra conciencia la que defendía mi linaje_

_-Cierto, pero lo que pasa es que tú también lo crees así, entonces, deja de comportarte como un niño y deja de mirar la luna llena, ella no está allí-_

_¿Quién? Pensó/preguntó Draco inocentemente_

_-¿Quién? Te diré quién, HERMIONE GRANGER-_

_¿La culpable de todas mis desgracias? ¿La única persona a la que he decido querer? ¿La que me engaño y me hizo creer que podía haber algo entre los dos? Por favor, para mi está muerta._

_-Pero debes saber, Draco, que algunas veces los muertos resucitan-_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Mira a tu derecha-_

"Hermione…" dijo Draco levantándose mientras reconocía la sombra que se acercaba a él.

* * *

'_Bueno, parece que lo encontramos'_

_¿Lo encontramos?_

'_Detalles, detalles'_

"Hola" dijo Hermione tentativamente mientras veía a Draco desviar su mirada y concentrarse en algún punto en el piso, algunas veces el césped puede ser taaan entretenido.

Draco no contestó.

'_Bueno, por lo menos no te ha asesinado'_

_No por ahora. Además el silencio es peor a que diga algo._

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías estar limpiando" preguntó ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma, aquella noche no tenía compasión de los estudiantes fuera del colegio.

"Te podría preguntar lo mismo" dijo él secamente sin levantar la vista.

'_Tienes problemas, muchos problemas'_

_Sigue animándome_

"Si, pero tenía que hablar contigo, Draco" dijo Hermione acercándose a él. Draco disimuladamente retrocedió un paso.

"Sé lo que quieres decirme" dijo él.

_¿Lo sabe? Maldición, Harry_

'_¿Por qué él?'_

_Algo le dijo_

'_No creo que le haya dicho más de lo que él te contó'_

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, y quiero decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba la vista.

_¿Acaso estoy alucinando? Me dijo que sí_

'_Uy, si, te contestó una pregunta que no le hiciste y de la que no tienes ni la menor idea de que se trata'_

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" preguntó Hermione insegura.

"Si, es decir, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que la venganza ya tuvo efecto. No es necesario que sigamos fingiendo"

_¿Qué?_

'_¿Qué?'_

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba más a él.

"Que dejemos de fingir, no es necesario seguir engañando a todos. Si quieres hasta puedes decir que tú terminaste conmigo porque me viste con alguien más o lo que sea" dijo Draco desviando la vista. "No me interesa"

"Pero yo pensé que…"

"¿Qué pensaste ingenua Gryffindor?" preguntó Draco volviéndose hacia ella.

_Pensé que cuando me reflejara en tus ojos grises me vería sonriendo, pero creo que me equivoqué_

"Yo…eh…" murmuró Hermione intentando de formar una frase con algún sentido.

"¿Acaso he dejado a la sabelotodo sin palabras?" se burló "Vamos, Granger, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso"

_¿Granger?_

'_Apellidos nuevamente, creo que nos estamos devolviendo en el tiempo'_

"Olvídalo" dijo Hermione fijando su vista en los ojos de Draco, que se veían aún más claros con el reflejo de la luna.

-Silencio incómodo, especialmente para Hermione. Draco se encontraba entretenido viendo el césped-

"Sé lo que pensabas" dijo el rubio viendo hacia la luna nuevamente. "No soy tonto, Granger, yo también lo pensé. Pero seamos sinceros, no soy lo que tú quieres, lo que tú quieres tiene cabello rojo y cara de estúpido" dijo mientras jugaba con una de las flores que había caído del árbol.

'_Me suena, me suena, pero… ¿cabello rojo? Jeje. Creo que si los vio después de todo'_

"¿Nos viste? Draco, lo siento, no es lo que crees, yo…"

Hermione se vio interrumpida "No, no me digas nada. No quiero saberlo. Espero que sean muy felices, que tengan cien hijos y que vivan todos en una casa de cartón" dijo mientras se separaba del árbol.

"Draco, espera"

'_¿Qué le vas a decir?'_

Draco siguió caminando. Hermione lo siguió. "Draco" dijo mientras le agarraba una de las mangas de la túnica.

El se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a la castaña "¿Qué?" preguntó deseoso de salir de allí. "¿Qué quieres de mí? Bajó el tono de voz considerablemente, casi como si le lastimara decir aquellas palabras ¿Ya tienes lo que querías, no es así?"

_No, no lo tengo, yo te quiero a ti_

'_Creo que tal vez no te escuchó, querida'_

"Ya tienes a Weasley a tus pies, me alegro de haberte servido de algo" continuó diciendo Draco.

"Yo…"

"Demonios, Granger. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me ilusioné? ¿Qué rompí la única regla que habíamos puesto en esta venganza?"

_Sin sentimientos_

"Draco, escúchame, no es lo que crees, yo…"

Draco la agarró del brazo derecho fuertemente "No quiero que me digas nada, Granger, no quiero volver a verte, quiero que te desaparezcas, que te vayas de mi vida, no quiero volver a oír tu voz…"

"Entonces no hablaré…" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

* * *

**Ven ese botoncito que dice submit review? Si, ese, aprétenlo, si, así es. Quiero saber que les pareció este capítulo. Subiré el próximo más rápido lo prometo.**

**Por cierto, gracias a Makis por darme el review número 100 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno, el capítulo nueve. Tan solo lean y rían...**

**Por cierto, gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

"¡Ustedes dos está metidos en un gran lío! ¡¿Dónde demonios están Malfoy y Granger?! ¡¿Dónde?!" les gritaba Snape en la clase de Pociones luego de ir a revisar el trabajo que llevaban hecho. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el salón de los trofeos a un elfo doméstico bastante atareado, y la clase de Pociones a medio limpiar.

"No sabemos, profesor" respondieron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Dobby había sido devuelto a las cocinas con una buena gritada y con amenazas por parte de Snape de contarle a Dumbledore lo que había hecho, pero más que una amenaza, era un hecho.

"¡¿No saben?!" dijo mientras los rodeaba con sus pasos "Perfecto, esto les costará unas semanas de detenciones, además de treinta puntos menos de su casa…"

Harry y Ron pusieron cara de fastidiados.

"…por cada uno"

Ni para que describir la cara que ambos estudiantes pusieron luego de las palabras de Snape. Decir que tenían ganas de matarlo sería quedarse corto.

Snape seguía gritándoles, amenazándolos y demás mientras que ambos muchachos se pusieron a susurrar entre ellos.

"¿Dónde crees que estarán?" preguntó Ron disimulando.

"A esta hora pueden estar en la torre de Astronomía o en algún armario de escobas" dijo Harry sabiendo que irritaría a su amigo.

"Maldición, Harry, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara" contestó el pelirrojo.

"Lo sé, Ron, pero no puedo evitarlo. Habría que estar loco para no querer estar con ella"

"Si, si. Ahora lo sé"

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que si la primera vez que hablaron?"

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo "Porque creí que me gustaba alguien más" confesó Ron.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Harry haciendo que Snape perdiera la paciencia, si es que aún le quedaba alguna.

"¡No crean que porque Dumbledore los respalde se van a salvar de ésta!" dijo Snape totalmente furioso. "Ya verán la detención que les tengo planeada. Y a Granger y a Malfoy, jaja, a Malfoy lo haré sufrir, sufrir, lo haré pagar por lo que me ha hecho" terminó con una sonrisa maléfica.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si, Ron?"

"Creo que Snape se ha vuelto loco"

"Creo que tienes razón" respondió Harry.

"Luego le haré exactamente todo lo que él me hizo, incluso lo de la cosa morada, ja, ya verán de lo que es capaz el profesor de Pociones…" Snape seguía hablando, aunque parecía que hablaba consigo mismo. Mientras tanto Harry y Ron volvieron a su conversación.

"¿Por qué Snape querrá vengarse de Draco?" preguntó Harry susurrándole al pelirrojo.

"No tengo la menor idea de porque se lleva tan mal con Malfoy, es decir, siempre a favorecido a su casa y el hecho de que…un momento…le dijiste ¿Draco?" preguntó Ron mirando incrédulamente a su amigo.

"Eh…si, pues verás…"

"Wow, Harry, en realidad que me estas dando miedo" interrumpió el pelirrojo "Hurón, eso si es un buen nombre, ¿por qué demonios le dijiste Draco?"

"Este…bueno, estuvimos hablando un rato…"

"¿Hablando?"

"Y luego, jeje, luego le diré a Cissa lo que me ha hecho, ja, no hay peor miedo para un hombre que la furia de su madre…" Snape seguía hablando solo.

"Si, no sé, ya estamos muy viejos para seguir peleando"

"¿Qué? Esta bien, mátame, creo que lo he visto todo, mátame" dijo Ron ignorando los murmullos de Snape.

"No seas tonto, Ron, tal vez Draco no es tan malo como piensas…"

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry, ¿qué te pasa? Primero Hermione y ahora tú. Este no ha sido mi día, definitivamente"

"Ha sido el día más largo de mi vida" dijo Harry mientras le ponía atención a los murmullos de Snape.

"Y que lo digas" contestó el pelirrojo.

Inconscientemente, bueno, no tanto, Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras que él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la castaña, rodeando su cintura con la otra mano.

_Mentiría si dijera que no lo estoy disfrutando_

'_Eso no sería mentir, eso sería blasfemar'_

Luego de que el oxígeno se hiciera necesario, olvidando completamente que se puede respirar por la nariz, tan necesario que Hermione empezaba a marearse, Draco se separó de ella. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando que él volviera a besarla, pero eso no sucedió.

"Un beso no soluciona todo" dijo el rubio haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos inmediatamente en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? Pero si tú me…"

"¿Correspondiste?" terminó el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos. "¿Crees que perdería la oportunidad de besarte? Puedes ser muchas cosas bajas en esta vida, Granger, pero eres un as besando"

'_¿Es eso un cumplido?'_

_No, eso es una muestra más del verdadero Draco Malfoy_

-Smack-

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que le había pegado una cachetada a Draco hasta que vio como el rubio llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda y miraba a Hermione con unos ojos que ella nunca antes había visto, unos ojos que la hacían temblar.

"Esa es la segunda vez que me pegas en tu vida" dijo Draco

"Si, y ambas veces te lo has merecido"

"No hablemos de merecer cosas, Granger" dijo el rubio mirándola con odio "Alguien como tú no se merece siquiera estudiar en el mismo lugar que yo"

"¿Alguien como yo?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, ya sabes…" bajo el tono de su voz considerablemente mientras que susurraba las palabras al oído de Hermione "…una asquerosa sangre sucia" dijo el rubio disfrutando la manera en que las palabras salían de su boca, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se empezaran a llenar de lágrimas.

'_Bueno, por mí puedes volver a pegarle'_

Hermione volvió a levantar una de sus manos pero Draco fue más rápido y agarró la muñeca de ella antes de que pudiera tocarlo "No, no, sangre sucia, tienes que aprender a respetar a tus superiores"

"¿Superiores?" preguntó ella incrédulamente mientras se soltaba de Draco.

_¿Superior grado de estupidez?_

"Si, superioridad que yo mantengo por ser…"

"¿Un completo bastardo?" terminó de decir Hermione haciendo de Draco apretara sus puños.

"Esas son palabras mayores, Granger" dijo el rubio.

"Lo siento, _Malfoy_" dijo Hermione pronunciando el apellido con todo el veneno que fuera posible "No recordaba que tu cerebro no comprendía palabras compuestas por más de dos sílabas"

"No me provoques, _Granger_" contestó él acercándose más a ella.

"Mira como tiemblo, ¿qué me vas a hacer, ah? ¿Qué?" lo provocó ella mientras que empujaba a Draco en el pecho con su dedo índice.

Y para su sorpresa Draco la volvió a besar.

'_Esto se está volviendo fastidioso'_

_Y que lo digas_

'_Ni tú te lo crees'_

_No ahora, no ahora después de que me ha dicho todo esto_

Pero esta vez, Hermione reaccionó mucho antes, se separó de Draco mientras lo empujaba para que se alejara "¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Eres un cínico!" dijo ella mientras veía como él sonreía ante la evidente indignación de Hermione.

"Si, si" dijo Draco sin emoción alguna "No creo que tenga que explicarte que fue lo que hice, ¿cierto?" se acercó más a ella "Después de todo, creo que ya tienes esa área completamente dominada"

Hermione no pudo articular palabra alguna.

"Además, supongo que Weasley te rechazó, y ciertamente yo no me conformo con los sobros de una comadreja" dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

"Eres un…"

"Ya me sé eso de memoria, Granger" dijo él interrumpiéndola mientras que encontraba el césped nuevamente entretenido. "Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, buenas noches, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo" y con una leve reverencia hecha solamente para burlarse de ella, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo, dejando a una Hermione bastante enojada, confundida e indignada.

"Entonces, ¿así van a ser las cosas?" preguntó Hermione ante la marchante figura de Draco, inconsciente de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

El tan solo se detuvo un segundo y volteó su cabeza "Siempre han sido así" dijo él volviendo a caminar hacia el castillo.

_El sol iluminaba tibiamente todo Hogwarts, sus rayos se escurrían entre las cortinas del cuarto de una manera simplemente sorprendente, los pájaros cantaban sus alegres melodías, era una mañana espectacular…por favor, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Esta mañana es horrible, simplemente horrible, odio cuando el clima no nos beneficia para nada y va completamente en contra de la forma de que uno se siente. Como por ejemplo, hoy._

'_Deberías levantarte y sacar tu cara de la almohada, se está haciendo tarde, y no creo que quieras llegar a clases a última hora'_

_La verdad es que no quiero llegar a clases a ninguna hora_

'_¿Y qué te vas a hacer? Tan solo preguntó, ya que estoy harta de ver como te hundes en tu propia lástima, además de ver como te hundes en la cama'_

_Hmm_

'_No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero todavía tienes puesto el mismo uniforme de ayer'_

_Mmm-hmm_

'_¿Acaso eso te parece higiénico?'_

_No, pero anoche llegué tan cansada que cuando vi la cama no pude hacer más que caer rendida_

'_Te entiendo. Pero en cualquier momento, Parvati y Lavender se darán cuenta de que no has bajado a desayunar y a como son, pueden volver a subir a ayudarte y no creo que quieras otra de esas sesiones matutinas con ellas. Aunque ayer tuvo bastante efecto…'_

_No me estás apoyando. Últimamente no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda, ¿sabías?_

'_Lo sé, supongo que estoy un poco cansada'_

_¿Cansada? ¿Cansada? No me hagas reír. Yo soy la que estoy cansada_

'_Si, supongo que arruinar todo en una noche debe ser agotador'_

_¿Arruinarlo todo? ¿Yo? Lo siento mucho pero yo hice lo posible por estar con Draco, el hecho de que él sea un estúpido, un retrasado, un completo…_

'_Creo que ya entendí ese punto'_

…_un ser miserable, una forma tan asquerosa de hombre…_

'_Detende, ya entendí, ¿qué querías decir?'_

…_una rata, un total animal rastrero…_

'_Hermione, ya, concéntrate. Además, sabemos perfectamente que todo lo que dijiste/pensaste de él es completamente equivocado, puede ser un completo…'_

_Bastardo_

'_Eh…si, pero no puedes negar que es la mejor especie de humano que ha caminado sobre esta tierra'_

_Nuevamente, no estás ayudando_

'_Si, si. Entonces, ¿te vas a levantar?'_

_Supongo, después de todo no puedo seguir así_

'_Esa es mi chica, bien por ti'_

_No voy a dejarme derrotar por una persona que no me merece_

'_Así se habla'_

_Saldré con la frente en alto y no me importará lo que digan_

'_Bien, pero creo que deberías bañarte antes de bajar'_

_Hmm, cierto_

"No puedo creerlo, ¿eso dijo?"

"Estoy segura, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero, según lo que escuché los encontró en el baño de los prefectos, juntos, muy juntos, si sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Claro que te entiendo, pobre Herms, debe estar destrozada…"

"Shh, ahí viene"

Hermione caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara, nuevo de un refrescante baño, que, sinceramente, le había ayudado a calmarse bastante y a dejar de pensar en rubios cínicos, conocidos popularmente como Dracos.

Entró al gran comedor, inconsciente de todas las miradas y susurros alrededor suyo. Siguió hasta la mesa y se sentó donde siempre. Se sirvió jugo y un par de tostadas. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió observada y cuando levantó la mirada sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Un tanto alagada, indignada, obstinada y digamos…harta, dijo lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a alguien en su caso, la célebre frase:

"¿Tengo algo en la cara, o qué?"

Lentamente las miradas se desviaron, pero los murmullos siguieron, combinándose con típica charla matutina.

Hermione se encontraba comiendo su desayuno felizmente cuando fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la abrazaban muy fuerte. Seguido por otro par de brazos a su alrededor, casi ahorcándola.

"Oh, amiga lo sentimos tanto" dijo la conmovida voz de Lavender.

"Nunca pensamos que esto sucedería, Herms, de verdad lo sentimos" dijo Parvati mientras que abrazaban a Hermione aún más fuerte antes de dejarla respirar nuevamente.

_¿De qué demonios están hablando?_

'_Y dicen que eres la bruja más lista…ja…'_

"No sé de que están hablando" dijo Hermione sinceramente mientras que le pegaba un mordisco a una de las tostadas.

Parvati y Lavender que estaban sentadas a cada lado de Hermione se miraron fijamente y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Amiga, no es necesario que lo niegues, todo el colegio lo sabe" dijo Lavender mientras cruzaba las piernas.

_Sea lo que sea, si todo el colegio lo sabe es por ustedes, par de chismosas_

Hermione seguía totalmente perdida.

"Pero jamás pensé que él haría algo así" confesó Parvati.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Hermione.

"Pues ya sabes, lo del baño, Pansy, Draco"

_Ah, ya entendí_

'_Algunas veces creo que tu fama es pura mentira. La bruja más inteligente, si claro, más densa talvez'_

"Oh" dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la vista.

"Pero tienes que saber que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, amiga, lo sabes, ¿cierto?" le preguntó Lavender sonriéndole.

_Algunas veces creo que estás chicas no son tan malas_

"Claro, Lavender, Parvati, gracias" dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ellas la abrazaron una vez más.

"Pero aún así, Herms…" dijo Lavender "El hecho de que ese gusano te haya engañado no quiere decir que te tengas que ver como basura…"

_Nuevamente estoy pensando que talvez no sean tan buenas como creía_

"…mira tu cabello, está hecho un asco" siguió Lavender mientras agarraba un mechón del cabello de la castaña.

"Y las ojeras bajo tus ojos no ayudan" dijo Parvati señalando.

_Ok, creo que ya entendí_

"Y…"

"Chicas, ya entendí, lo sé, no tienen que decírmelo" dijo Hermione interrumpiendo.

"Tan solo decimos la verdad, amiga, si quieres te podemos…"

_No gracias, ya sé donde me va a llegar su 'ayuda'_

"No, Parvati, tranquila, así estoy bien, no te preocupes"

"Pero…"

"No, ya estoy bien, no importa, dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Hermione tratando de quitárselas de encima.

"Esta bien, Herms…" dijo Lavender sonriendo "Sabemos como te sientes…"

_Si, claro, no todos los días engaña uno a todo el colegio y termina al otro día, ja, si supieran_

"…solo recuerda que cuentas con nuestro apoyo…"

_Y maquillaje_

"…y comprensión" terminó de decir Parvati

Hermione sonrió, no sabía si era una sonrisa sincera o una sonrisa para que la dejaran en paz.

_Para que me dejaran en paz_

Bueno, aparentemente la sonrisa era para que la dejaran en paz. Las tres chicas se volvieron a abrazar y se separaron de Hermione, no sin antes brindarle su ayuda nuevamente.

Al levantarse de la mesa, Lavender y Parvati le mandaron miradas asesinas a la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente hacia cierto rubio el cual Hermione no había notado. Total, ambas chicas salieron del gran comedor mientras que Hermione siguió con su desayuno, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

"Hermione" dijo una voz a su derecha.

Ella sonrió "Hola, Harry" dijo la castaña "Hola, Ginny" Hermione reconoció a la pelirroja que venía de la mano de Harry.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ginny preocupada por Hermione.

_¿Por qué todos me siguen preguntando lo mismo?_

'_Ah, no sé, talvez porque es de lo único que se habla por ahora. Eres la comidilla del colegio, Hermione, deberías estar orgullosa'_

"Si, Gin, estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo con una sonrisa.

_Si sigo sonriendo así va a ser permanente. Ya me empieza a doler la boca._

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo" dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione asintió. Ginny le sonrió y se fue a saludar a sus amigas mientras que Harry se sentaba junto a Hermione.

"Supongo que las cosas no salieron bien"

"Eres tan perceptivo, Harry" dijo Hermione "¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?"

"Vamos, Herm, no te enojes"

'_Después de todo él no tiene la culpa de nada'_

"Lo siento, Harry, es solo que…"

Harry la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para darle apoyo "Sé como te sientes, Hermione…"

_No, no sabes como me siento, nadie lo sabe, porque nadie sabe lo que en realidad pasa, nadie, ni siquiera yo. No quiero lástima._

"No me digas nada, Harry, déjalo así, ¿quieres?"

Harry asintió y se empezó a servir el desayuno. Pasaron unos minutos luego Harry habló.

"Hermione"

"¿Hmm?"

_¿Ahora qué? ¿Me vas a ofrecer otro hombro para llorar?_

"Snape"

_¿Qué?_

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione completamente perdida.

"Snape te está mirando fijamente, sonríe, luego vuelve a ver a Dr-Malfoy malignamente y luego vuelve a sonreír"

_Draco_

Hermione levantó la mirada, se fijó en el profesor de Pociones, luego se atrevió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco la miraba fijamente, a ella, por unos instantes pareció que todo el ruido se silenció, que no había nadie más en aquel lugar. Pero Draco desvió la mirada rápidamente y se volvió hacia Pansy, la cual se sentó sobre su regazo y empezó a mimarlo descaradamente. El rubio no se quejó.

"Hermione, ¿te diste cuenta?" preguntó Harry

_Esa asquerosa, trepadora, maldita…_

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y miró a Harry "Ah, ¿qué?"

"Que si te diste cuenta"

"¿De qué, exactamente?" preguntó ella.

_Podría ser Pansy Perrakinson, podría ser Draco Malpari…, o podría ser…_

"Snape…" dijo mientras terminaba de masticar "…algo está tramando"

_Lo supuse_

'_Ajá'_

"Si, su mirada es extraña"

_Bueno, más de lo normal_

Harry asintió.

"Harry"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Terminaste de limpiar?" preguntó Hermione interesada para saber lo que había ocurrido luego de que ella, este…pues…saliera…

Harry duró unos momentos en contestar.

"¿Harry?"

El solo sonrió "Bueno, la razón por la que Snape te mira de esa manera es porque sabe que tú y Malfoy se escaparon de la detención, supongo que esta pensando en las formas de desquitarse"

"Demonios" dijo Hermione "¿Pero cómo?"

"Simple" contestó Harry "Se le ocurrió revisar nuestro 'progreso' y aparentemente, a Snape no le agradan muchos los elfos domésticos, ni los pelirrojos perezosos"

"Oh"

"Y el hecho de que ustedes no estuvieran no lo mejoró. Creo que Ron y yo tenemos detención hasta que cumplamos treinta, aunque ustedes no se quedan atrás"

"¿Qué les dijo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Como decirnos, decirnos, nada, pero hablaba consigo mismo, entre murmullos y susurros, creo que finalmente todos los gases de las pociones lo afectaron, pero aún así quería vengarse de ustedes dos, más que todo de Malfoy…ahora que recuerdo… ¿Snape tiene algo con la mamá de Malfoy?" dijo Harry dejando a Hermione muda por unos instantes.

"No que yo sepa" confesó Hermione. Después de todo era cierto.

"Extraño, hmm, en fin. Luego de gritarnos aún más y devolvernos las varitas nos dejó ir, claro, aunque a Ron lo obligó a terminar de limpiar la clase, antes de darle la varita, no es ningún tonto, puede estar loco, pero todavía no nos soporta" dijo Harry.

_Maldición, las varitas_

'_Creo que Snape las tiene secuestradas'_

_¿Qué podemos dar de rescate? ¿La cabeza de Draco en una caja?_

"A todo esto, ¿dónde está Ron?" preguntó Hermione mientras se daba cuenta de que no veía ninguna cabeza pelirroja, además de la de Ginny.

"Como te dije, se quedó limpiando, le habrá agarrado tarde" dijo Harry como si nada mientras que seguía desayunando.

Todos los estudiantes que todavía estaban en el comedor se vieron distraídos por un leve tintineo, todos sabían de donde provenía, así que dirigieron su cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore se había levantado y sonreía, como siempre.

"Mis queridos alumnos…" dijo "Supongo que todos recordarán nuestro baile el próximo viernes, ¿cierto?"

_Lo había olvidado por completo_

Varios alumnos asintieron "Bien, en relación con lo acordado la pasada reunión de profesores, es mi deber informales que hemos decidido que prefectos y premios anuales por igual, formen parejas entre ellos para que así las personas del ministerio se lleven una mejor impresión…"

_Bueno, por lo menos puedo decirle a Ron o a Harry que me acompañen_

"Pero, hemos también decidido formar las parejas, para mejorar la relación entre casas…"

_Oh, no_

Todos empezaron a susurrar. Ron, que acababa de entrar al comedor, se sentó frente a Hermione y Harry quienes ponían atención a lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ron a sus amigos.

"Shh" respondieron ambos dejando un poco intrigado al pelirrojo.

"Minerva, si gustas" dijo Dumbledore sentándose mientras que la Profesora de Transformaciones se levantaba con un pergamino en las manos. Lentamente lo desenrolló.

"Las parejas serán: Roger Davies y Emma Dobbs …"

_Premios anuales_

"…Justin Finch-Fletchley y Mandy Brocklehurst…"

_Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw_

"…Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson…"

Ron casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

_Gryffindor-Slytherin_

"…Terry Boot y…"

_Yo, yo, yo, por favor, yo, yo, yo_

'_Tan egocentrista'_

"…Hannah Abbot…"

_Muy bien, mátenme_

"Finalmente, Draco Malfoy y…"

_Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir…_

"…Hermione Granger"

"¡¿QUE?!" dijo Hermione levantándose y gritándole a los profesores. "USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS, LOCOS, ME OYERON, SI CREEN QUE YO VOY A IR AL BAILE CON…CON…ESO…" dijo apuntando a Draco que se encontraba poniéndole atención al igual que todos, nadie podía ignorar aquellos gritos "…ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS"

_'Hermione, niña, estás perdiendo la compostura'_

_No me importa lo que pueda perder, no puedo dejar que esto pase_

Decir que los profesores estaban indignados por sorprendente…opinión, de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts sería quedarse corto. McGonagall estaba completamente roja. Dumbledore tan solo estaba sentado así como si nada, mientras sonreía.

"Señorita Granger, por favor cálmese" dijo McGonagall tratando de apaciguar a la Gryffindor.

"¿QUE ME CALME? ¿QUIEREN QUE ME CALME? MUY BIEN, PÓNGANME OTRA PAREJA, DE LO CONTRARIO ME REHUSO A ASISTIR A ESTE ESTÚPIDO BAILE"

_Después de todo, ¿quién habrá inventado estos inútiles bailes?, no son nada más que formas de alborotar las hormonas adolescentes, como si hiciera falta_.

"Nadie puede negarse a ir al baile" dijo una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Draco Malfoy la miraba tranquilamente mientras que cruzaba los brazos frente a él, mirándola como si supiera todo.

"NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI, _MALFOY_" dijo Hermione "ADEMÁS, LA PRINCIPAL RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO QUIERO IR ES PORQUE TENGO QUE IR _CONTIGO_"

"¿Y QUE CREES? ¿QUE LA IDEA DE IR CON LA PERSONA MAS ABURRIDA DE ESTE PLANETA ES MI IDEA DE DIVERSION?" le contestó Draco poniéndose de pie.

Hermione se volvió hacia el rubio "NO, SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE _TU_ IDEA DE DIVERSIÓN ESTA JUSTO AL LADO TUYO, TREPÁNDOSE POR TU PIERNA" dijo Hermione mientras notaba los 'cariños' de Pansy.

_'Buena idea'_

_Gracias_

Nadie sabía si reír o empezar a echar porras. McGonagall estaba tratando de decirle a Dumbledore que los detuviera, pero el viejo director le dijo que se sentara y que disfrutara la pelea, que hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

"TÍPICO DE _GRANGER_" dijo Malfoy sonriendo "QUE TU NO SEPAS COMO DIVERTIRME NO ES MI CULPA"

_Muy bien, se lo está buscando_

"SE ME OLVIDABA, _MALFOY_, QUE EL CEREBRO QUE USAS CON MAS FRECUENCIA ES EL QUE ESTÁ ENTRE TUS PIERNAS" con esto Hermione se llevó varias porras de Gryffindor.

"ERES LA PRIMERA QUE SE QUEJA DE ESO, DEBE SER PORQUE NUNCA PUSISTE A PRUEBA LAS HABILIDADES DE MI 'CEREBRO' " todos los Slytherins silbaron.

"Albus…" dijo McGonagall "…creo que esto se está saliendo de control"

"Tranquila, Minerva" dijo Dumbledore que seguía sentado como si nada. Los demás profesores estaban atónitos ante el intercambio de palabras de aquellos estudiantes.

"DEBERÍAS SABER QUE LAS HABILIDADES DE TU 'CEREBRO' ESTÁN MUY DEBAJO DE MIS ESTÁNDARES"

"CIERTO, ¿HACE CUANTO QUE JUEGAS A LAS ONDAS CEREBRALES CON POTTER Y WEASLEY?" preguntó mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa.

"Creo que es suficiente, señor Malfoy" dijo Albus Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento. "Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, quiero verlos en mi oficina…ahora" dijo antes de que ninguno pudiera protestar. "Minerva, Severus, acompáñennos"

'_Ahora si la hiciste, Hermione'_

_Si, si. Draco Malfoy, estás _MUERTO_…_

* * *

**Sonrían, las cosas no son tan malas como parecen. Todo está bien al final, y si no está bien, entonces no es el final...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Y no señoras y señores esto no se acaba! No se preocupen me queda bastante imaginación...jeje...ahora tan solo lean, ríanse y dejen reviews...

Nueva meta¿qué tal les suena los doscientos reviews? No esta tan lejos¿hmm?

Basta de tonterías, aquí está el capítulo 10...

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"¿Luna?" preguntó Ginny a su amiga sentándose a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"¿Hmm?" respondió ella.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces pensativa, más de lo normal, es decir, siempre pareces pensativa pero ahora…"

"Ginny¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó Luna quién se encontraba jugando con su desayuno, ignorando por completo sus ganas de comer.

"Me preocupa que seas la única que no este hablando de lo ocurrido entre Hermione y Malfoy, además de todo lo de las parejas para 'mejorar las relaciones' como si eso ocurriera, lo único que va a pasar es que se van a terminar matando…todos"

Luna simplemente siguió concentrada en su desayuno.

Ahora Ginny si estaba preocupada. Cierto, Luna podría ser un poco, pues, extraña algunas veces, pero ahora era diferente, estaba como triste.

"¿Luna?" la pelirroja trató de llamar una vez más la atención de su amiga, en vano.

Ginny suspiró rendida, levantó la mirada y pudo notar que Ron estaba en las mismas que Luna, o podría decirse que peor aún, después de todoél tenía que ir con Pansy. Agh, Pansy.

Luego algo se le ocurrió a la pelirroja, una locura tal vez, pero, aún así era posible.

"Luna" volvió a decir Ginny en vano. "Luna Lovegood" dijo más fuerte mientras sacudía a su amiga finalmente sacando a la rubia de su trance, bueno de unos de sus tantos trances.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Luna mirando a Ginny.

"Tan solo quería saber cuando entraste al comedor" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué cuándo entré al comedor?"

"Si¿hace cuánto?"

"¿Y eso que importa?"

"Solo quiero saber"

Luna la miró sospechosamente "No sé, luego de que Dumbledore empezara a hablar¿por qué?"

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Luna, luego se levantó de la mesa y se fue junto a Harry a terminar de desayunar.

Luna se quedó analizando la situación unos segundos "Y dicen que la loca soy yo" dijo casi en un susurro mientras empezaba comer.

'_Así que estamos en la oficina de Dumbledore, está bonita, pensé que estaría más llena de bromas o algo parecido'_

_Creo que las bromas las guarda en el escritorio o algo así, o las usa para molestar a McGonagall…_

'_Hmm, es una posibilidad'_

_Aja_

'_¿Hermione?'_

_¿Hmm?_

'_Draco te está mirando fijamente'_

_Ya lo sé¿por qué crees que estoy viendo para otro lado?_

'_Ah, interesante'_

_¿Qué tiene de interesante? Obviamente esta tratando de buscar conversación, cosa que no va a suceder, si no es eso, esta tratando de probar un nuevo hechizo en mi, solo avísame si de repente me sale otro brazo o algo parecido¿quieres?_

'_No es eso, yo tan solo digo que ¿por qué Dumbledore los dejó solos en su oficina?'_

_Podría decirte millones de razones diferentes y aún así estaría equivocada. Dumbledore puede ser viejo, pero es tan impredecible como un niño de cinco años._

'_Se podría decir'_

…Silencio incómodo, dentro y fuera de la mente de Hermione…

"Esto es patético" dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

_Estúpida naturaleza, siempre tan alegre, brillante, tan natural…_

'_Naturaleza natural¿por qué no lo habré pensado antes?'_

"No me extraña de Dumbledore" dijo Draco que todavía se encontraba sentado en la silla, siguiendo con sus ojos cada paso de Hermione.

"No creas que voy a iniciar una conversación contigo" dijo ella sin desviar su mirada de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Muy tarde, ya lo hiciste" dijo Draco mientras sonreía ante la evidente irritación que cruzaba por el rostro de Hermione.

'_Tiene su punto'_

_De puntitos va a quedar…_

Hermione no respondió absolutamente nada.

"Entonces¿qué color de vestido vas a usar el próximo viernes?" preguntó Draco "Después de todo, si vamos a ir juntos nuestro trajes tienen que combinar"

'_3…2…1…'_

"YA TE DIJE, _MALFOY, _QUE NO VOY A IR A ESE BAILE, Y MENOS CONTIGO" dijo Hermione.

Draco sonrió, ya había llamado la atención de la castaña.

'_Hermione eres tan fácil de molestar'_

"Como te dije anteriormente, nadie se puede negar ir al baile" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba "Y ese nadie, te incluye a ti" Draco encontró entretenida a un ave de color rojo en una percha, parecía bastante vieja, aunque después de todo, era la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Malfoy, deja al pájaro en paz" dijo Hermione al notar que el rubio estaba acercándose al fénix.

"Tranquila Granger, no le voy a hacer nada, además, tampoco es como si fuera a estallar en llamas si lo toco"

_No sabes cuanta razón tienes_

Y así como lo dijo, en el mismo instante que Draco tocó a Fawkes, el fénix, como era de esperarse, estalló en llamas y se convirtió en cenizas.

Draco inmediatamente puso cara de preocupado y volvió a ver a Hermione quien se estaba riendo ante la ridícula reacción del rubio.

"¿De qué te ríes? Acabo de matar a la alimaña de Dumbledore" dijo Draco mientras se recostaba al escritorio y pensaba en formas de explicar lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Hermione seguía riéndose.

_No puedo creer que sea tan tonto_

'_Bueno, no todos lo días ve uno como 'muere' un fénix'_

_Pero es que es demasiado cómico. Hmm, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…_

"Granger¿de qué demonios te ríes?" preguntó Draco una vez más mientras miraba a la castaña que trataba de estabilizar su respiración.

Hermione terminó de reírse "De nada, tan solo estaba imaginando las formas que Dumbledore podría usar para matarte"

'_¿Esta es tu gran idea?'_

Draco tragó saliva "¿M-matarme?" preguntó mientras la volvía a ver.

_¿Ves? Solo un rato de sano entretenimiento_

"Pues si¿o qué¿Creías que podrías asesinar a la mascota de Dumbledore y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido?"

'_Ya veo que es lo que quieres hacer'_

"P-pero yo no le hice nada, solo…solo se convirtió en cenizas, además estaba muy viejo, no creo que fuera a durar mucho tiempo…"

"Malfoy, creo que estas en grandes problemas"

_¿Acaso Malfoy está sudando? No puedo creer que tenga tanto miedo_

Draco volvió a tragar saliva.

_Esto es demasiado tonto_

"¿Qué puedo hacer¿Qué voy a hacer?" decía Draco entre murmullos mientras que daba vueltas por toda la oficina.

"Yo sé que puedes hacer" le dijo la Gryffindor mientras miraba por la ventana.

Draco levantó la mirada rápidamente y se fue hacia donde ella estaba "¿Qué cosa¿Qué puedo hacer? He estado pensando, pero…"

"No, Malfoy, no pienses, sabes que eso te hace mal" dijo Hermione mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

"Granger…"

"Malfoy, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga"

'_Hermione mala, muy mala'_

"¿Qué? Lo que tú me digas, no pienso hacer nada por una asquerosa sangr…"

"No, no, nooo" dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo mientras que movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro. "Primero que todo, nada de insultos…"

"Granger…"

"No me interrumpas…" dijo haciendo que el rubio se callara "…segundo, hay algo que se llama espacio personal, debe haber al menos un metro entre los dos, así que si no te importa…" dijo haciendo que Draco se separara de ella.

_Es bueno respirar tranquilamente_

'_¿Por?'_

_Eh… su colonia me marea_

'_Si, claro. Te marea…'_

"¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?" preguntó Draco derrotado sabiendo que Hermione era la única forma de que Dumbledore no lo matara o lo expulsara. Si, pensó Draco, estaba totalmente perdido.

_Se siente bien tener poder_

"Esa es una buena pregunta" dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y se sentaba.

'_Umm, Hermione'_

_¿Si?_

'_Escritorio'_

_Si, ya sé que es un estúpido escritorio¿y qué?_

"Entonces eso es lo que quieres" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba hacia ella "¿Pero que pasó con lo del espacio personal¿Acaso no lo estaré traspasando?" Draco estaba frente a Hermione, una mano en el escritorio a cada lado de donde ella estaba sentada.

_Si, traspasa mi espacio personal, aja, bastante. Pero¿qué fue lo que entendió?_

'_¿Recuerdas lo último que pasó en un escritorio?'_

_Pues si, la última vez él y yo…oh, no…_

"No, Malfoy, eso no es…lo que pasa es que…"

"Demonios, Granger, sé que soy atractivo, pero no pensé que te haría tanta falta" dijo el rubio acercándose más y más…

_Lo que daría por tener mi varita ahora mismo, maldición…_

"Malfoy…no es lo que piensas…mira, lo que sucede es que…"

"Shh, Granger" dijo Draco mientras ponía un dedo sobre la boca de la chica "Tranquila, nadie sabrá de esto. Aunque no acostumbro a hacer caridad, pero bueno, hay una primera vez para todo, además que tengo que ver como salgo de ésta"

_Me va a besar, ok, esto a está muuy mal o está muuy bien, decisiones, decisiones…_

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de ella. Medio centímetro menos, menos…aún menos…casi nada…

_Pregunta_

'_Si¿qué quieres saber?'_

_¿Por qué no me estoy alejando? Y aún más importante¿por qué no lo estoy alejando?_

'_Verás…sé que eres muy joven para saber esto, pero, hay un órgano que tienen los humanos que les ayuda a reaccionar, a manejar diferentes situaciones y a controlar su cuerpo, ese órgano se llama CEREBRO, HERMIONE! SI NO TE ESTAS MOVIENDO ES PORQUE APARENTEMENTE TIENES UNA PARÁLISIS CEREBRAL O DE ALGUNA FORMA TU CEREBRO TE ESTA DICIENDO QUE NO ES NECESARIO MOVERTE'_

_Ya, tranquila. Por cierto, no vuelvas a decir cerebro…me trae malos recuerdos, por algo estoy en esta oficina a punto de ser…_

'_¿Si?'_

_Pues…bueno, Draco está muy cerca de mí y…_

'_¿Draco?'_

_Malfoy, hurón, hijo del demonio, anticristo, Príncipe de Slytherin, Sonrisas el payaso bailarín o como sea, demonios…_

Milímetros, menos, cada vez menos…

_Bien, esto es una tortura. Pero peor aún, _es_ una locura_

Aparentemente el cerebro de Hermione reaccionó luego de varias y complicadas reacciones realizadas por unas pequeñas e irremplazables células llamadas neuronas, las cuales, ahora, la estaban tratando de ayudar para salir de este 'predicamento'… trató de alejar a Draco poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él.

_Sip, mala idea, es como tratar de mover una pared y se siente tan…Wow, Hermione, tranquila, respira, aquí no ha pasado nada…aún…jeje…Un momento, no Hermione mala, _muy_ mala. No puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, este idiota te insultó y te humilló ¿recuerdas? No puedes dejarlo así. Aunque este pecho, no, Hermione mala, MUY MALA, quieta, no muevas las manos a menos de que sea para alejar a este demonio, un sexy y rubio demonio que cree que Fawkes ha muerto y va a tratar de buscar una forma de salvarse en algún rincón de mi boca…Hmm, interesante…no, no es interesante, es repugnante, si, eso es y…y…es incorrecto, es absolutamente contra las reglas del colegio, es decir, estamos en la oficina de Dumbledore, que es como la iglesia, y solo me van a dar un beso en una iglesia el día que me case que espero que sea un día soleado, preferiría que fuera al aire libre…ok, nos salimos del pensamiento principal…¿en qué estaba?...Ah, sí, apunto de ser besaba por Draco para buscar su salvación, hey, me gustó como sonó eso…como sea…si me besa en la oficina de Dumbledore creo que eso sería como una especie de hazaña, nadie lo ha hecho, no que yo sepa…no debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad…no, Hermione mala……………�¡MALDITAS HORMONAS!_

'_Bueno, aparentemente no necesitas de mi ayuda. Te estás volviendo loca tú sola'_

Ahora no había más que aire entre ellos dos, cuando un extraño sonido sacó a ambos de su 'concentración'.

Interesados, ambos voltearon a ver la fuente del sonido. Y sorprendentemente, bueno, no para Hermione, el sonido provenía de una pequeña mancha roja en el montón de ceniza que había dejado Fawkes cuando había 'muerto'.

Draco miró sorprendido la pila de ceniza. Hermione aprovechó que estaba distraído y lo empujó alejándolo de ella¡bien por sus neuronas! Se bajó del escritorio y se fue hacia donde estaba el fénix.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Draco señalando la ceniza.

"Eres un idiota, Malfoy" dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de reírse

'_No pude haberlo dicho mejor'_

"Gracias, Granger, aprecio mucho tus demostraciones de cariño" dijo Draco mientras que pasaba una mano por su cabello "Pero eso no fue lo que pregunté"

"Lo sé, pero era necesario decirlo" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras que Draco la miraba asesinamente "Ven acá" le dijo al rubio que la miró un tanto extrañado.

"Granger¿tanto me deseas? Sé que soy difícil de olvidar, pero…"

"Malfoy, no seas estúpido y lo que_ casi_ pasa en el escritorio fue tu iniciativa"

_Y la posibilidad de besar a alguien en la oficina de Dumbledore…_

"¿Mi iniciativa? Tú eras la que decía que si no hacía lo que decías no me ayudarías y…"

"Malfoy…" dijo Hermione hablándole como a un niño, nuevamente "Nunca te dije que hicieras nada…"

_Este pequeño pilluelo rojo se me adelantó, al igual que tú_

"…ahora ven acá y no seas cobarde, y por favor, trata de no saltarme encima y matarme a besos¿quieres? Realmente estoy disfrutando mucho la forma en la que el aire entra y sale de mis pulmones y que tú me declares tu amor eterno no me ayuda" terminó Hermione con una sonrisa.

'_Eso es un poco cruel'_

_Aja…_

Draco la miró dudoso y hasta un poco avergonzado. Había sido tan tonto como para dejarse llevar por…no, no eso ya no existía ¿cierto? No, claro que no…eventualmente se separó del escritorio y caminó hacia Hermione que seguía sonriendo.

_No puedo creer que todavía no lo haya entendido_

'_Bueno, es que no todos se leen todos los libros de la biblioteca cuando tienen tiempo libre'_

"Granger¿qué…?"

Pero Draco fue interrumpido cuando la mano de Hermione esparció un poco la ceniza, dejando visible completamente la pequeña cabeza roja del fénix bebé.

"Malfoy, te presento a Fawkes…" dijo sonriendo ante la sorpresa del rubio "…El ave fénix de Dumbledore"

_Mira su cara, esta a punto de un ataque cardiaco_

"Pero…lo que pasa…yo…yo vi…"

_Un día para recordar, el día en que Draco Lucius Malfoy se quedó sin palabras…_

'_¿Conoces su segundo nombre?'_

_Eh…solo estoy adivinando…si, eso es…_

'_Aja…'_

"Sé lo que viste, eso es lo que hacen las aves de su especie, renacen de sus cenizas¿nunca has escuchado eso?" preguntó Hermione mirando divertida la confusión de Draco.

_Aparentemente no_

"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que recuerdo algo, pero nunca le puse atención y la verdad nunca lo había presenciado..." dijo mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la cara "…por Merlín, pensé que Dumbledore me iba a quemar vivo"

_No me sirve_

'_¿Qué cosa¿El hecho de que este vivoÓ ¿el hecho de que Dumbledore podría haberlo colgado de uno de los postes de Quidditch?_

_Eh…primero que todo, Dumbledore nunca haría eso y…_

'_¿Qué pasa?'_

_Estoy muy cerca de Draco_

'_¿Draco?'_

_Malfoy, muy cerca del idiota de Malfoy_

'_Aja… ¿y?'_

_Pues…_

'_¿Si?'_

_Eh…_

"Un momento…" dijo Draco mientras se volvía hacia Hermione "…me engañaste" dijo acusatoriamente mientras la señalaba.

"Por Merlín, Draco¡eres un genio!" dijo sarcásticamente la chica mientras que ayudaba a Fawkes a quitarse la ceniza de encima.

"¡Trataste de aprovecharte de mi _inocencia_!" dijo el rubio alarmado.

'_¿Inocencia?'_

Hermione hizo lo posible por no reírse en su cara y…falló…"¿Inocencia? Por favor, lo único que tienes inocente en ti es…es…"

"¿Si?"

"Pues…nada" terminó de decir la Gryffindor.

'_Bien dicho'_

A Draco no le dio mucha gracia.

"Además, si hubieras matado a Fawkes…" miró al fénix un momento "…estoy hablando hipotéticamente…" dijo tranquilizando a la pobre ave "…y si mis sueños se hicieran realidad y Dumbledore acabara con un existencia, me hubiera librado de tu compañía para el baile" dijo Hermione alejándose de Fawkes y de Malfoy. Caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana e ignoró la forma en que Draco la miró cuando dijo eso.

'_Hermione, la reina de las nieves'_

_¿Qué? Solo estoy tratándolo de la forma que él me trató a mí_

"Cierto, ambos nos hubiéramos librado de nuestras patéticas compañías…" dijo Draco caminando hacia Hermione "…aunque, yo no encuentro muy…desfavorable el hecho de que tenga que ir contigo"

'_Hermione'_

_¿Hmm?_

'_Peligro'_

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Hermione cuando notó que el rubio caminaba hacia ella, sin aparente deseo de detenerse.

"Ya te lo he dicho, sabes que no me desagrada completamente tu presencia." dijo el rubio acercándose aún más. _Además de que podría hacerle la vida imposible_, pensó Draco.

_Oookaaaayyy_

"No puedo creer que seas tan cínico" dijo Hermione mientras que se alejaba de la ventana, esquivaba a Draco y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

"¿Eso es lo que crees¿Qué soy un cínico?" preguntó Draco cruzando los brazos y volviéndose hacia Hermione. "¿Tan poca cosa te parezco?"

_No me pareces poco, es decir, tan solo mírate…algunas veces me dan ganas hasta de arriesgarme a tocarte para ver si eres de verdad, pero luego abres la boca y lo arruinas todo, puede que tu exterior sea impecable, pero tu interior deja mucho que desear…_

'_Puesúltimamente…'_

"Últimamente no me has demostrado lo contrario" dijo Hermione evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hermione, yo…"

"Bueno, finalmente hemos acordado algo" dijo la voz de Dumbledore interrumpiendo a Draco mientras que entraba a la oficina junto con Snape y McGonagall.

_Ya era hora_

'_¿No te interesaba lo que te iba a decir Draco?'_

_No, además, lo más seguro es que era algún otro insulto_

'_No sé porque yo no lo creo así'_

Dumbledore se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, haciéndole un gesto a Draco para que se sentara en la silla junto a Hermione. Snape y McGonagall estaban a ambos lados del director. Ya todos listos, Dumbledore decidió hablar.

"Bien, primero que todo¿les gustaría algún dulce?" preguntó el anciano director.

_Que te dije, como un niño de cinco años_

"Albus, eso no importa" dijo McGonagall. Total, Hermione y Draco declinaron el ofrecimiento del profesor

Finalmente Dumbledore empezó a hablar "Nos costó ponernos de acuerdo para pensar un castigo para ambos por la reciente 'exhibición' de palabras en el comedor, además de su 'desaparición' de la detención de Severus aquí presente…"

_Oops, pequeño detalle_

"…por lo que hemos convenido que no hay peor castigo, para ambos, que asistir al baile como se esperaba, juntos, como una pareja"

_Muy bien, Dumbledore está _MUERTO

'_¿Soy yo o últimamente te has vuelto un poco…no sé…homicida?'_

Hermione se levantó, pero McGonagall la interrumpió y evitó que la castaña dijera palabra alguna.

"Señorita Granger, nada de lo que diga podrá ayudarla con la decisión que tomamos, solo lo va a empeorar" dijo la profesora de Transformaciones seriamente a su alumna.

"Pero…"

"Además…" dijo Snape mientras que la miraba con odio "…no creo que quiera perder más puntos de su casa, Potter y Weasley ya llevan el récord"

_Siempre tan alentador_

'_Hermione, creo que es mejor que te quedes callada'_

Hermione se volvió a sentar en la silla y cruzó los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos deseando desaparecer. Draco tan solo seguía sentado, como si no estuviera ahí en medio de todo.

'_Bueno, este estúpido baile va a ser algo para recordar'_

"Parte del castigo, es también, tener que pasar la velada juntos, además, ambos tienen que maravillar a los personajes del ministerio¿verdad?" dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

_Maravillar a los personajes del ministerio, claro que los voy a maravillar cuando vean a Draco Malfoy ahogándose en un charco de su propia sangre…_

"Ahora, Severus creo que hay algo que tienes que darles¿cierto?" continuo el anciano director.

Snape buscó entre su túnica y sacó las varitas de Draco y Hermione, las cuales flotaron lentamente hacia sus dueños.

_Mi varita, me hizo tanta falta_

'_Tampoco es como si fuera tu mascota o algo parecido'_

_No, pero sin ella no puedo hacer ningún hechizo_

'_Pero¿para qué?'_

_No sé, puede ser porque…SOY UNA BRUJA_

'_Ok, tranquilaúltimamente estás un poco delicada'_

_Como sea_

"Entonces, todo está arreglado, los veremos el próximo viernes. Pueden irse"

"No, Albus…" dijo Snape cortésmente "…quisiera tener una pequeña conversación con el señor Malfoy antes de que se vaya"

_Mala suerte, Malfoy_

Ante esto Draco tragó saliva, definitivamente no era su día.

"Muy bien, Severus, nosotros nos iremos, siéntanse libres de usar mi oficina. Señorita Granger puede retirarse.

Hermione asintió, miró a Draco una vez más. Pobre chico, casi le daba lástima dejarlo ahí indefenso…

_Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía su varita_

…con un solitario profesor de Pociones…

_Argh, no Hermione, malos pensamientos, horribles imágenes y consecuencias aún peores_

'_Y que lo digas'_

_Mejor me voy_

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, agradeciéndole a Dios que su mamá no estuviera envuelta en una extraña relación con Snape.

_Espero…………………………… Por cierto…Nota mental: Averiguar extraña relación entre Narcissa Malfoy¿o ahora es Black, y Severus Snape…Pobre Malfoy, espero que no tenga a un odioso profesor de Pociones en la familia… _

* * *

**Próximo capítulo, la mañana antes del día del baile...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_¿Has notado la calma¿La paz que nos rodea esta hermosa mañana?_

'_Eh…si'_

_¿La maravillosa forma en la que el sol deja entrar sus rayos en el cuarto despertándome de mi plácido sueño?_

'_Ah…'_

_¿La hipnotizante manera en que el reloj marca cada segundo, minuto y hora?_

'_Si, lo he notado'_

_La gracia de la naturaleza nos bendice esta mañana…_

'_Muy bien¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione?'_

_Jaja, estoy hablando en serio¿por qué hay tanta paz?_

'_¿Por qué Lavender y Parvati se han ido a desayunar temprano y por fin te han dejado de tratar de ayudar con tu supuesta depresión porque se supone que Draco Malfoy te ha dejado hecha un mar de lágrimas?'_

_Podría ser_

'_Tan solo supongo'_

_Supones bien. Ok, a levantarme, tengo hambre……………_

**0**

"Ginny¡ya déjame en paz¿quieres?" dijo Ron harto de la constante interrogación por parte de su hermana. "Harry, amigo, hermano del alma, no podrías hacer _algo_ y no sé… ¿y callarla?"

"Con gusto" dijo Harry dispuesto a hacer callar a Ginny, pero ella tenía otros planes, esquivó ágilmente a Harry y siguió con su interrogatorio.

"Ron, solo admítelo¿si? Cuando me lo digas te sentirás mejor, ya verás, vamos, cuéntale a tu hermanita favorita la verdad"

"Eres mi única hermana, Gin"

"Pues entonces con más razón tienes que contarme" respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hermione entró al gran comedor y se sentó con sus amigos, sonrió al darse cuenta de que los murmullos y las miradas habían disminuido en los últimos días. Y hoy, un día antes del baile, todos estaban demasiado preocupados con sus trajes, vestidos, decoraciones y demás como para preocuparse de la Gryffindor.

Ron dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y suspiró "Ginny, el día que te cuente mi vida amorosa, o la falta de ella, será el día en que Malfoy se tiña el cabello de color rosado"

Hermione rió ante semejante imaginación, Harry estaba concentrado en el desayuno. Derrotada, Ginny se sentó y se ocupó de su desayuno, pero no se había rendido, no, no, esto estaba empezando.

_Así debe ser todo¿cierto? Es decir, siempre ha sido así. Yo, sonriéndole a mis amigos, riéndome de sus chistes y ocurrencias. Hablando con Ginny del extraño comportamiento de Ron y de los posibles peinados para mañana, diciéndole a Harry que todo esta bien, riendo de la cara roja de Ron cuando se da cuenta de que estamos hablando de él. La forma tan dulce en que Ginny le sonríe a Harry, así es como debe ser¿verdad? Entonces¿por qué siento como si algo hiciera falta?_

'_Algo rubio¿talvez?'_

_No, no puede ser él, nunca ha formado parte de este 'cuadro' por decirlo así_

'_Eso es lo que tú crees'_

_No digas tonterías, a todo esto… ¿dónde está Malfoy? No lo vi ayer, ni se apareció en clases._

'_¿Y qué te hace pensar de que _yo _tengo la menor idea de donde est�?'_

_Si, perdón… pero…espero que Snape no lo haya matado…_

'_Te hace falta'_

_¿Qué? No seas tonta, tan solo es curiosidad_

'_¿Así le dicen ahora¿Curiosidad?'_

_Mejor cállate_

Hermione se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando varios chillidos y demás llamaron su atención, subiendo la mirada se dio cuenta de que el correo de la mañana había llegado. No que fuera algo fuera de lo común, pero lo importante de este correo era…

_Finalmente, mi vestido_

Al igual que Hermione, la mayoría habían pedido sus vestidos por correo. Otros gritos y chillidos la hicieron notar que Lavender y Parvati también habían recibido sus vestidos.

Hermione le pagó a la lechuza por traerle el paquete, luego a la otra por traerle el periódico, pero la que la dejó confundida fue una lechuza totalmente negra que se encontraba mirándola fijamente y sostenía un pergamino en el pico.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la lechuza estaba esperando que ella agarrara el pergamino. Así que así lo hizo. Le agradeció al ave y sin más alzó vuelo y se perdió de vista entre las otras.

Puso el paquete del vestido a su lado, ojeó el periódico.

_Nada interesante_

Y luego empezó a examinar el pergamino. Soltó el cordón que lo mantenía enrollado y se sorprendió al notar que el pergamino estaba completamente vacío, limpio, ni una sola gota de tinta en todo el pedazo de papel.

_Bien, esto es extraño_

Iba a guardar el pergamino cuando notó algo formándose en el medio, poco a poco aparecieron unas letras, escritas finamente en el papel con una bellísima tinta color esmeralda:

**¿Granger-**

_Corrección: esto _si_ es extraño._

Pensándolo un poco se atrevió a buscar una pluma en su bulto, al igual que un tarrito de tinta negra, mojó la pluma y escribió…

_Bueno, tengo que hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido…de vez en cuando…agh…_

**¿Malfoy?**

**-No, soy Tom Riddle… ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Granger-**

_Sip, definitivamente es Malfoy_

Todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas para notar la forma en que la Gryffindor escribía o peor aún, la forma en que el 'pergamino' le respondía.

**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

**¿Pues que parece? Te estoy escribiendo una carta de amor¿qué más-**

_Hasta cuando escribe se nota el sarcasmo_

**Malfoy, estoy considerando sinceramente botar este pergamino**

**-No, espera, necesito que me ayudes-**

**¿Qué te ayude?**

**-Si, verás, tengo un…pequeño…problema-**

**Lo siento, Malfoy, yo no hago eso, es Pansy, si quieres le doy el pergamino para que te ayude con tu _problema_.**

**-Granger, esto es algo serio, en realidad tengo un problema, y si me estoy rebajando a pedir tu ayuda es porque en realidad no sé con quién más hablar-**

**Aw, Malfoy, me siento taan especial.**

**-No es momento de estupideces, Granger, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte-**

**¿Tu vida o muerte?**

**-Si-**

**Entonces no me importa**

**¡Maldición, Granger! En realidad es algo malo-**

_¿Ah si?_

**¿Malo?**

**-Si, malo, M.A.L.O-**

**Malfoy, no puedo creer que acabas de hacer esa estupidez. Deletreas una palabra que acabas de escribir**

**-Cuando me veas sabrás porque ni el cerebro me sirve-**

_Muy bien, mucha información. Solo por curiosidad¿cuál cerebro?_

**-Y cuando digo cerebro, es el de arriba, el que tú prefieres. Por ahora…-**

_¿Es eso una invitación?_

**Jaja**

**-OK, dejemos de perder el tiempo…-**

**Mi tiempo**

**-Lo que sea. Esto es lo que necesito que hagas-**

**¿Y qué en este planeta te hace pensar que yo voy a hacer algo que tú me pidas¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho?**

**¿Todo lo que te he hecho-**

**Si, Malfoy, me insultaste, me gritaste, me humillaste y… ¿piensas que voy a ayudarte?**

**-…-**

**Eso es lo que imaginé**

Hermione recogió las cosas, se despidió de sus amigos, esquivó las preguntas sobre su vestido de Lavender y Parvati. Subió a su habitación, dejó el vestido y volvió a bajar, las clases empezarían en cualquier momento.

_Historia de la Magia. Como si hubiera algo de importante en algo que hizo un montón de gente muerta, peor aún hasta estudiamos lo que ha hecho gente muerta que todavía esta viva…espero que eso tenga algún sentido…nope…no importa. ¿Acaso el profesor Binns no se dará cuenta de que esta muerto? Me preguntó como habrá muerto, peor aún, como habrá vivido para seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, definitivamente estaba muerto en vida…_

Lentamente todos los estudiantes empezaron a llenar los asientos, Harry y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de Hermione. Poco después la clase empezó y más rápido aún se empezaron a escuchar los ronquidos de la mayoría de los alumnos. El profesor Binns seguía como si nada.

_Como siempre_

Los minutos pasaron, el tema era el mismo de siempre, Hermione se lo sabía de memoria, entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo para aprovechar el tiempo.

Empezó a buscar tareas o ensayos sin terminar en su bulto pero no había nada, excepto un trozo de pergamino.

_El trozo de pergamino…tonto Malfoy, me pregunto si estará bien, no es que me interese claro esta, pero bueno, tal vez sea algo serio y ¿si estaba desangrándose en media habitación?... bueno, eso es absurdo, si se estuviera muriendo no podría escribir y menos aún se molestaría en hechizar un pergamino…Me preguntó que será…_

Finalmente la curiosidad le ganó, miró a sus lados, Ron estaba totalmente dormido sobre sus brazos cruzados y del otro lado, Harry estaba dormido sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras que sus lentes estaban desacomodados.

_Típico. Bueno, no hay moros en la costa._

Desenrolló una vez más el pergamino, mojó la pluma en la tinta y escribió:

**¿Malfoy?**

Hermione se quedó mirando como la tinta era tragada por el pergamino mientras esperaba una respuesta.

**¿Granger-**

_Típico_

**¡Drakie poo!**

**¿Pansy-**

**Drakie¿por qué estaba _esa_ con este pergamino?**

**-…-**

**¿Drakie?**

**-Pansy, busca a Granger y dale el pergamino-**

**Pero Drakie**

**-No, Pansy, dáselo y no importa lo que me ofrezcas no lo quiero-**

_Ok, esa es una imagen que no necesitaba…_

**Argh, Malfoy eso es asqueroso**

**¿Granger-**

**No, Blanca Nieves… ¿quién más?**

**¿Pansy te devolvió el pergamino-**

_Lo que es ser lento en este mundo. Por Merlín…_

**Era yo, Malfoy**

**-Me lo imaginé-**

_Aja…_

**Si, claro, te creo…**

**¿Qué pasa-**

**¿No es que querías mi ayuda?**

**-Bueno, más que querer era que no me quedaba de otra…-**

**Como sea¿entonces?**

**¿Vas a ayudarme-**

_Duh!_

**Si, Malfoy, te voy a ayudar**

**¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico-**

**Porqué me di cuenta que aunque seas un maldito aún así necesitas mi ayuda**

**-Me conmoviste, Granger. Bien, esto es lo que ocupo que hagas-**

**¿Si?**

_No puedo creerlo, YO, Hermione Granger, esperando instrucciones de Malfoy_

'_No es como si no hubiera pasado antes'_

**-Ven a mi habitación-**

_¿Qué?_

'_¿Qué?'_

"¡Qué!" preguntó Hermione en voz alta, despertando a varios alumnos.

"Pues si, es cierto, Señorita Granger, ver� los troles son criaturas extremadamente agresivas por lo que una guerra entre ellos y los gigantes era tan solo de esperarse y luego en 1534, luego de la revolución de los troles, aunque más que una revolución fue un poco de sentido común, los gigantes empezaron a notar la creciente cantidad de enemigos y por lo tanto en 1542, empezó la guerra de los troles, mejor conocida como La Guerra de las dos horas, por su corta duración, pero igualmente se sabe que los troles…

_Blablablabla y…ah si…blablablabla…………_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la clase volviera a dormir. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y siguió escribiendo en el pergamino.

**¿Qué?**

**-Necesito que vengas-**

**Aunque me estoy muriendo de ganas de ir a visitarte a tu habitación, Drakie poo, no puedo porque estoy en clases, a diferencia de ti…por cierto¿estás en tu habitación?**

**-Si, estoy en mi habitación. Necesito que vengas y rápido-**

**Malfoy, te he dicho que Pansy se encarga de ese departamento**

**-Hablo, bueno, escribo en serio. Ocupo que vengas solo así puedes ayudarme-**

**No puedo salir de clase y cuando salga¿cómo demonios voy a saber donde esta la sala común de Slytherin, o peor aún tu habitación?**

**-Cierto. Entonces, ve a la clase de Pociones, Snape no da clases hoy, llega ahí cuando salgas¿entendido-**

**Me debes un gran favor, Malfoy**

**-Luego saldamos cuentas-**

_Saldaremos cuentas, querido Slytherin_

**Bien**

**-Nos vemos-**

**0**

_Recuérdame una vez más porque estoy haciendo esto_

'_¿Por qué en realidad estás preocupada por él y si te interesa ayudarlo, aunque tengas que hablarle de una manera u otra?'_

_Hmm, puede ser… ¿dónde demonios est�?. Tengo como diez minutos de estarlo esperando_

'_Quién sabe que tan _grave _sea su _problema'

_Si, si…agh, muchas imágenes_

'_Nadie te tiene de mal pensada'_

_Yo…yo no…demonios……te odio_

'_Si, es un lindo día'_

_¿Qué? No me estás poniendo atención¿verdad?_

'_Si, lo que tú quieras'_

_Ignorada por mi propio pensamiento…patético…_

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de la castaña. Una figura encapuchada entró por la puerta y se acercó a ella.

_Ok¿qué hace un mortífago en Hogwarts?_

'_No seas tonta, sabes que ya no hay mortífagos'_

_¿Entonces?_

"Granger" dijo Draco.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione sospechosa "¿Eres tú?"

Draco volteó los ojos "Si, soy yo, Granger, dejemos de perder el tiempo, necesito tu ayuda"

"Eso ya lo sé, lo que estoy preguntando es porque tienes el gorro de la túnica puesto"

"Por eso necesito que me ayudes"

"¿No puedes quitarte el gorro de la cabeza?"

"No seas tonta, debajo esta el problema"

"Malfoy, lamento informarte que no puedo hacer nada por tu cabeza, es un caso perdido"

_Ja_

"Granger, cállate y mira de lo que estoy hablando" dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al gorro "Y no te rías" Draco se quitó el gorro y Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que empezar a reírse.

Todo estaba totalmente igual, excepto un pequeño, diminuto y colorido detalle…

_Cabello rosado, nada más espera a que Ron se de cuenta_

"Malfoy¿qué…jaja…qué…jajaja…te pasó?" preguntó Hermione entre risas.

"Snape, eso fue lo que me pasó" dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en el escritorio y cruzaba los brazos.

"¿Snape te hizo eso?"

"Si, aunque es un poco complicado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Larga historia. Además no es necesario que la sepas para lo que necesito que hagas"

"¿Lo cuál es?"

"No sé si habrás notado el extraño color de mi cabello, pero, necesito deshacerme de él, cuidado, deshacerme del color, _NO_ del cabello¿entendido?"

_Rayos_

"Le quitas la diversión a todo. Bien¿qué hechizos has intentado?"

"Todos, y cuando digo todos, son todos los que me sé"

"O sea, que no todos" dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos.

_Tonto_

Draco suspiró "No lo sé, por eso necesito que tú lo intentes"

_Ok, razones por las que tengo que ayudar a Malfoy: 1) Voy a extrañar el cabello rubio 2)… 3)…sip no tengo otra mejor razón. Razones por las que no tengo que ayudar a Malfoy: 1) Es un idiota, es un estúpido, es un maldito arrogante que no ha hecho nada más que hacerte la vida imposible y arruinar tu existencia completamente. Bueno, creo que eso es más de una razón, pero bueno…_

"Está bien, te ayudo. Pero luego de esto no quiero volver a verte o hablar contigo" dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica.

'_Sabes, estás olvidando el baile'_

_No, no lo estoy olvidando, lo voy a ignorar todo el tiempo_

'_Suerte con eso'_

Draco tan solo asintió.

"Bien, ahora necesito que me digas algo, que fue lo que te hizo Snape para que tu cabello luciera tan…colorido¿poción, hechizo, encantamiento o una simple y pequeña maldición?" dijo abriendo y cerrando sus ojos inocentemente.

Draco negó con la cabeza "Nada de eso, es algo que nunca había visto antes"

_¿Lo desgraciado que eres? Jeje…_

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Hermione.

"Fue algo complejo" dijo Draco mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ignorando su color.

"Malfoy, si quieres que te ayude, tienes que explicarme exactamente lo que pasó"

_De lo contrario no podré hacer nada_

Draco asintió y suspiró profundamente. "Bien, Snape…eh…Snape…él…este…"

"Malfoy"

"Snape…demonios no puedo decirlo…"

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu mam�?" dedujo Hermione acercándose a Draco.

El la miró sorprendido "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo supuse" dijo Hermione tranquilamente "Entonces, estabas diciendo que Snape…"

"Snape se va a casar con mi madre" dijo Draco rápidamente de espaldas a Hermione.

_¿Qué? Wow, esto si es una noticia_

'_Y que lo digas'_

"Oh, Dr-Malfoy, yo…" dijo Hermione mientras levantaba una mano para ponerla en el hombro de Draco.

"No, no digas nada" dijo Draco volviéndose y mirándola de frente. Hermione bajó la mano antes de que él pudiera verla. "Por ahora trato de ignorar el hecho de que Snape va a vivir con nosotros"

Hermione asintió.

_Pobre Draco_

'_Pobre'_

"Malfoy, pero tu padre…"

"Mi padre está metido en una celda en Azkaban, Hermione" dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que usaban para trabajar.

_Recuerdo que fue un gran escándalo. Luego de que Voldemort desapareciera no se hablaba de otra cosa, supongo que Narcissa decidió separarse de Lucius de una vez por todas._

"Y aunque es cierto que se merece estar ahí, no se merece que mi madre le haga esto" dijo Draco mientras miraba el piso. "Y menos con Snape"

"Draco" empezó diciendo Hermione. Si él usaba su nombre, ella también lo haría. "Tienes que entender a tu mam� quiere seguir su vida, no puede quedarse esperando a tu padre"

Draco rió "Primero que todo, mi padre tiene cadena perpetua…"

_Incluso en momentos como este se ríe, cínico._

Ante esto el estómago de Hermione se retorció levemente.

"…y segundo, mis padres no se casaron por amor, nunca existió nada entre ellos, fue un matrimonio arreglado" terminó de decir el rubio.

_Bueno, eso es un descubrimiento, no tenía idea de que fuera de esa manera. ¿Un matrimonio forzado?_

"Pero aún así pienso que mi madre debería guardarle respeto a la farsa que fue su matrimonio y no casarse con su viejo amante" dijo Draco disgustado.

_¿Amante?_

'_EW'_

_Demonios, imágenes, muchas y traumatizantes imágenes_

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

"Y para responder a la pregunta que esta pasando por tu cabezota, mi madre y Snape se conocieron en el colegio, como sabrás mi padre es mayor que ella. Resulta que mi padre tenía que buscar una esposa lo antes posible y ¿quién mejor que Narcissa Black? Claro, según lo que me contó mi tía, ella quedó destrozada, tuvo que separarse de Snape y casarse con mi padre"

"Draco, eso es…"

"Patético, lo sé, parece una novela. En fin, ahora que mi padre ha 'salido' del camino, Snape contraataca"

"¿Y por que desprecias tanto a Snape?" dijo ella sentándose al lado del él.

_Bueno, además de que es un desgraciado y arrogante profesor adulador de Slytherins…_

"Ya te lo dije, por la memoria de lo que un día fue mi padre, entre otras cosas, no puedo aceptar que mi madre pase por alto tantos años con él. No quiero que mi madre se case, y la verdad no quiero perderla" dijo Draco encontrando el piso entretenido.

_Aw, que tierno_

'_Hermione, Malfoy no es tierno'_

_Cierto, cierto, aw, que lindo…_

'_Inevitable'_

Levantó un momento la cabeza y miró a Hermione "Y no me veas así, no quiero tu lástima" dijo secamente "No la merezco"

_Cierto_

Hermione iba a abrir la boca cuando Draco la interrumpió "No sé porqué te conté eso…"

'_¿Recuerdas la última vez que te dio información?'_

_Si, terminamos en una situación bastante…interesante_

'_Cierto, tan solo reza para que no se le ocurra besarte por haberte dado esa información'_

_Voy a rezar pero por otra cosa…_

"…En fin, lo que sucedió fue que no tomé la situación muy bien que digamos, traté de hechizar a Snape, pero él ya estaba preparado y su hechizo chocó con el mío, produciendo algo extraño que hizo que mi admirado cabello se pusiera de este color" dijo señalando su cabeza.

_¿Y qué le habrá pasado a Snape?_

"Oh, bien. Esto ha pasado antes, creo que he leído algunos casos en un libro que…"

"Hermione, al grano"

"Cierto" dijo levantándose de la mesa y apuntando su varita a la cabeza de Draco. Realizó algunos encantamientos en vano. Luego hizo otros que Draco nunca había escuchado, pero tampoco funcionó.

"Bien, esto es frustrante"

"¿Frustrante? Yo soy el del cabello rosado"

"Y si sigues así, no tendrás cabello del que quejarte"

Draco tragó saliva mientras que Hermione parecía pensativa.

Luego de recordar un hechizo, sonrió levemente. Murmuró el encantamiento y el cabello de Draco volvió a su color original.

_Ja, soy un genio_

'_Aja'_

"Listo" dijo la Gryffindor sonriendo ante un trabajo bien hecho.

Draco la miró sorprendido. Se levantó de la mesa y tocó su cabello, bueno, por lo menos todavía estaba ahí.

Hermione buscó en su bulto un espejo y se lo dio. Draco lo abrió y miró con una sonrisa su rubia cabellera.

_¿No podría ser más engreído?_

"Podría besarte, Hermione" dijo Draco mirando su cabello.

_Hmm, aquellos a favor…yo…jeje…Aquellos en contra…yo…demonios…_

"No digas tonterías" dijo quitándole el espejo y se dirigió a su bulto a guardarlo. No se fijo que Draco estaba cerca de ella.

"Hablo en serio" dijo el rubio muy cerca de la oreja de Hermione produciendo escalofríos en el cuello de la chica.

_Ok, tentación, maldita tentación_

"No me hagas perder el tiempo, Dr-Malfoy" dijo Hermione mientras que se ponía el bulto en el hombro.

"Te aseguro que no perderás el tiempo" dijo él acercándose más.

Hermione lo apuntó con su varita "Cuidado, Malfoy, ahora estoy armada" dijo seriamente mientras que el rubio retrocedía.

"Como quieras, mi dama" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_Estúpido, Malfoy_

"Eres imposible" dijo Hermione esquivándolo y caminando hacia la puerta. Ya en el marco se detuvo y volvió a ver a Draco.

_Por cierto…_

"Azul" dijo la castaña.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él completamente perdido mientras la miraba interesado.

"El color de mi vestido es azul" dijo Hermione antes de salir y dirigirse a su próxima clase.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé años, perdón.**

**Próximo capítulo: El baile, o parte de el...**

**(Por cierto, si hay algún signo extraño o algo que no entienden, no me culpen a mi, culpen a fanfiction)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Como siempre gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Este es uno de los últimos capítulos, así que disfruten mientras se pueda¿y por qué no? Dejen reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

"Hermione, tan solo quédate quieta" le decía Parvati mientras trataba de peinar el cabello enmarañado.

_Me estás tratando de dejar calva¿cómo quieres que me quede quieta?_

Luego de varios intentos Parvati habló "Me rindo, esto es imposible sin magia" acto seguido sacó su varita y el cabello de Hermione quedó listo, acomodado en un moño en mientras que unos colochos se soltaban.

Hermione se levantó y se miró en el espejo.

_Hmm, no se ve tan mal_

"Te digo, Herm, que nunca antes había visto un cabello como el tuyo, pero ya ves, todo tiene remedio" dijo Lavender que se encontraba probando diferentes maquillajes.

_No todo_

'_Ah, vamos no te pongas melodramática. Hoy es un día feliz'_

_No, no lo es, el baile empezará dentro de poco…_

'_Faltan varias horas'_

_Pero tengo que alistarme_

'_Aún así falta mucho. Creo que se te está pegando algo de este par de compañeras'_

_No…_

'_Si'_

_No_

'_Si'_

_Cállate y deja que termine_

"Gracias Parvati" dijo Hermione luego de mirar su cabello. "Creo que solo me falta el vestido y…"

"¡No, no, no!" dijo Lavender dejando de mirarse en el espejo "El hecho de que Dumbledore haya suspendido clases a medio día no quiere decir que tenemos que desaprovechar el tiempo"

_Aunque creo que eso también tiene algo que ver con que Snape no se presentara a clases…me preguntó que le habrá pasado en el enfrentamiento con Draco…_

"Son las cuatro, el baile es a las ocho, solo me falta el vestido, no veo porque quedarme aquí cuatro horas más cuando en realidad tan solo necesito diez minutos" dijo Hermione a sus amigas, las cuales la miraron como si hubiera dicho que ambas eran horribles.

_Ok, escogí mal las palabras_

"Hermione Jane Granger" empezó a decir Lavender tratando de no gritarle "No puedo creer que acabas de decir eso, nuestra meta es hacer que te veas, y que nos veamos, totalmente sorprendentes…"

"Pero…"

"Y tú, sobre todo, ya que tienes que mostrarle a Draco Malfoy de lo que se está perdiendo" terminó de decir Parvati.

"Exacto" respondió Lavender

_¿Por qué pensé que dirían eso?_

"Chicas, yo…"

"No, no digas nada, tan solo siéntate…" Parvati la obligó a sentarse frente al espejo "…y deja que nosotros hagamos la magia"

"No te vas a arrepentir, Hermione" dijo Lavender buscando en una gaveta diferentes tipos de sombras.

"Te dejaremos deslumbrante" dijo Parvati mientras sonreía.

"Maravillosa" siguió Lavender.

"Encantadora" dijo Parvati

"Asombrosa"

"Sexy"

'_Suerte con eso'_

"¿Sexy?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si, tan solo cierra los ojos y deja que nosotras trabajemos" dijo Lavender mientras la empezaba a pintar. "Ya verás, Hermione, todo va a estar bien"

"Y cuando te des cuenta tendrás a Draco Malfoy babeando tus zapatos…que por cierto… ¿son aquellos verdad?" preguntó Parvati señalando una caja.

Hermione asintió.

"Bien, relájate y en menos de los que piensas, Malfoy estará pidiéndote que regresen…"

_Umm, no creo que…_

"Y no pienses más, pase lo que pase esta noche, asegúrate de sacarle provecho y recuerda…" dijo Lavender bajando el tono de voz convirtiéndose en un susurro "Todas las cosas pasan por algo, y si no ocurren como tú querías es porque no te convenía"

_Oh…_

"Así que sonríe, eres Hermione Granger y hoy, Draco Malfoy no sabrá que fue lo que le pasó"

_Espero que tengas razón_

'_Por más que te veas al espejo tu imagen no va a cambiar¿lo sabías?'_

_Si, ya lo sé, pero es que estoy nerviosa_

'_¿Nerviosa¿De qué? Pensé que ibas a ignorar toda la velada'_

_Pues si, pero no es tan fácil_

'_Me lo suponía. Deja que mirarte al espejo y sal de la habitación de una vez por todas, vas a llegar tarde'_

_Si, si_

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el baile y Hermione no se había decidido a bajar todavía. Pasó dando vueltas en su cuarto durante varias horas mientras que se veía en el espejo esperando que algo le impidiera ir. Pero no, no había nada fuera de lugar y como se suponía la hora de bajar llegó. Así que la castaña respiró profundamente y juntando todo el coraje que tenía decidió salir de su habitación y bajar a la sala común que ya se encontraba vacía. Todos ya habían salido, al parecer ella era la única en la torre. Suspirando decidió salir de la sala común pero a quien se encontró afuera fue la última persona a la que quería ver ahora.

_No en realidad_

Draco Malfoy esperaba a su pareja para el baile mientras que miraba por una ventana el atardecer. Vestido totalmente de negro parecía confundirse entre las sombras. La túnica azabache resaltaba su cabello rubio al igual que sus ojos. Hermione aprovechó que no la había visto para deleitarse…

_No, no me estoy deleitando…_

'_¿Ah, no?'_

_No…simplemente lo estoy mirando_

'_Ah, si claro, esa curiosidad tuya'_

Cuando finalmente el rubio se percató de la presencia de Hermione se volvió hacia ella, sacudió sus ropas y se quedó mirándola. Hermione llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes, la falda le llegaba al piso, mientras que un collar de zafiros adornaba su cuello.

_Me veo espectacular¿no me creen? Yo lo sé, me pasé viendo al espejo horas y horas seguidas…_

'_Y horas y horas y horas y horas…'_

_Creo que eso ya se entendió_

"Buenas noches, princesa" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Es mi placer ser su pareja esta noche. ¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarla hacia el baile?"

_No es como si tuviera opción_

"Malfoy déjate de tonterías y camina, llegaremos tarde" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar. Pero Draco la detuvo mientras agarraba una de sus manos.

"Si llegamos tarde, es por su tardanza, mi dama, aunque creo que valió la pena esperar, usted me ha dejado sin aliento" dijo el rubio mientras besaba una de las manos de Hermione haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

_¿Qué les dije?_

Con su otra mano hizo un movimiento rápido, apareciendo una rosa. Hermione lo miraba extrañada. "Una rosa para una rosa" dijo el rubio dándole la flor a una muy sonrojada Hermione.

'_Bueno, eso si es un cumplido'_

_No, no es un cumplido, es…es…_

'_¿Aj�?'_

_Luego te digo_

'_Claro, claro'_

Hermione suspiró profundamente "Malfoy…eh…um…camina" dijo secamente ella mientras que se volvía a alejar. Draco se le adelantó y la tomó del brazo como todo un caballero.

_Se lo está buscando_

Hermione trató de soltar su brazo, pero Malfoy la tenía bien agarrada mientras que caminaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Malfoy, suéltame" dijo la castaña al ver que el rubio no cedía.

"No, ya estamos por llegar y no creo que quieras que McGonagall nos grite¿verdad?" dijo Draco sin desviar su mirada del camino.

Hermione se quedó callada y juntos caminaron lo que faltaba para el gran comedor. McGonagall los recibió al igual que había hecho con todos los demás estudiantes.

"Pensé que no iban a presentarse. Ya saben, toda la velada, juntos y no quiero que armen escándalo frente a las personas del ministerio. Compórtense" dijo la profesora seriamente mientras los miraba. Sin más les dijo que siguieran y con una vuelta de su vestido rojo oscuro desapareció entre los demás estudiantes que veían a la singular pareja incrédulos.

"Bien, Malfoy, espero que te guste ser el centro de atención" dijo Hermione mientras que ambos caminaban hacia las mesas.

"Siempre me ha gustado" dijo seriamente el rubio, sonriendo ante la indignación de la castaña.

"Eres imposible"

"Lo sé, me lo has dicho, pero aún así tendrás que aguantar mi presencia por esta noche, porque esta noche, Granger, esta noche eres mía"

_¿Por qué eso sonó tan…bien?_

'_¿Bien?'_

_Si, bien_

'_No sé, no quiero complicarme la existencia, esta es tu noche, aprovéchala y has lo que quieras, esta noche estás sola y al parecer Draco no te quiere perder de vista'_

"Bien, eso sonó raro" dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras Draco la guiaba hacia una de las mesas, las cuales, convenientemente, eran tan solo para dos personas.

Draco ignoró el comentario de la castaña mientras que miraba alrededor del salón. Perfecto, Snape no aparecía por ningún lado, algo extraño…um…que raro¿qué le habrá pasado?...jeje…

Draco sonrió para si mismo mientras que seguía escudriñando el salón. Nada interesante, nada interesante…gente del ministerio hablando de cosas totalmente insípidas, aburridas y de cosas que no merecían la atención de un Malfoy.

Sus ojos siguieron hasta que se encontraron con la muchacha junto a él.

Hermione se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mientras que en una mano sostenía la rosa, talvez inconscientemente, _corrección_, total y completamente inconsciente, y, al igual que Draco anteriormente, miraba alrededor, había divisado a varios personajes del ministerio con los cuales podría hablar, uno que otro contacto que luego le serviría para entrar en el negocio.

'_Aburrido'_

_No para mí_

'_Aburrido'_

…

Siguió buscando, pudo ver a Harry que estaba hablando con Ginny mientras ella enrollaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

Hermione volteó los ojos ante la pareja, siguió buscando hasta que encontró a Ron, que, estaba igual de desgraciado que ella, se encontraba sentado con Pansy Parkinson en una mesa. Cada uno viendo para un lado diferente. Pansy con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y con el ceño fruncido mientras que maldecía en voz baja por venir al baile acompañada de un Weasley.

Ron, sin embargo, no le importaba que ella estuviera hablando sola, ni que se estuviera quejando de su suerte, su completa y única atención, a excepción de la comida y del Quidditch, claro est�, era una rubia de mirada perdida que se encontraba en otra mesa, sentada con alguien a quien Ron no conocía, pero sin embargo se estaba ganando su antipatía.

Todos reían, o se quejaban, pero la mayoría estaban tan absortos en la decoración no que no ponían atención a nada, ni a nadie.

El gran comedor estaba decorado majestuosamente, varias candelas flotaban alrededor, las mesas se repartían por todo lado, la misma mesa permanecía para los profesores, mientras que otras mucho más largas se encontraban puestas perpendicularmente a la mesa principal. Estas puestas para las personas del ministerio. Y había algo en el aire, exactamente no se podía explicar, pero era algo mágico, aún en el castillo.

Hermione notó que todos estaban con las parejas designadas, al menos por ahora, luego todos se separarían cuando los profesores les perdieran cuidado.

Todos menos ella y cierto rubio.

_Cierto rubio que acaba de poner la mano en mi rodilla mientras va subiendo por mi muslo…_

"¡Malfoy¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Hermione gritando y alejándose del rubio mientras lo miraba con odio.

"Nada¿por qué lo dices?" dijo como si nada.

_¿Nada¿Nada? Tocarme significa nada¡me siento taaan especial!_

"¿Nada?" preguntó enfadada "Me estás tocando la pierna¿y eso no es nada?" dijo un poco alto haciendo que varias de las personas de las mesas voltearan.

"Shh, Granger, no querrás llamar la atención y ponerte en ridículo frente a las personas del ministerio¿cierto?" dijo Draco mirando con felicidad como la castaña tenía ganas de matarlo.

_Este idiota_

Hermione lo miró con odio mientras que se ponía totalmente roja y miraba para otro lado.

"Rayos, Granger, no sabía que te avergonzabas tan fácilmente" dijo el rubio.

_¿Avergonzarme? Ja, ya verás_

"Te avergüenzas mucho más fácil que yo" dijo la castaña retándolo.

"No, eso es mentira" contestó el rubio "Siempre conservo la calma" Draco cruzó los brazos.

_¿La calma? _

Hermione se volteó dulcemente hacia Draco mientras lo miraba a los ojos, agarró aire y entonces gritó con todos sus pulmones "NO, MALFOY, NO PUEDO TENER SEXO CONTIGO, POR MAS QUE INSISTAS¿DE ACUERDO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, Y YA DEJA DE ROGARME QUE POR MAS QUE ME LO PIDAS NO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CONTIGO"

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

Dumbledore y McGonagall que mantenían una interesante conversación con el Ministro de Magia se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Todo Hogwarts los miraba.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras que tocaba la cabeza de Malfoy como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se volteó e ignoró las miradas atónitas de todo el salón.

Draco estaba tan rojo que le hacía competencia al pelo de Ron.

Claro, antes de que el pelirrojo decidiera defender a su amiga.

Antes de que Harry pensara lo mismo.

Ron agarró a Malfoy por el cuello de la camisa mientras que lo amenazaba con uno de sus puños, Harry no se quedaba atrás.

Ron estaba a punto de partirle la nariz, cuando Hermione se interpuso entre ellos.

_Este tonto pensó que era en serio, no que me desagrade la idea pero…no…Hermione mala…_

"Ron, cálmate, estás haciendo una escena" le dijo entre dientes haciendo lo posible para calmar al pelirrojo.

El la miró inseguro, y luego miró a Harry, a quien Ginny estaba calmando.

Con una mirada asesina final soltó a Draco que cayó sentado en la silla, mientras que Harry, Ron y Ginny se devolvían a sus mesas.

Hermione se sentó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

_Bueno, esto se ha salido de mis manos, en cualquier momento, Dumbledore y McGonagall van a expulsarme, todos mis sueños serán desechados y toda mi vida desperdiciada._

'_Vaya, si que eres melodramática y pesimista'_

_Si, lo sé…es un don_

Para sorpresa de todos, una risa interrumpió el silencio luego de la pequeña escena.

Dumbledore estaba casi de rodillas mientras reía y reía.

_Bueno, finalmente se ha vuelto loco_

Dejó de reírse, enjugó una lágrima y se dirigió al Ministro de Magia "Estás bromas de los alumnos, jaja, nunca cansan" dijo el viejo sonriendo.

_¿Bromas? _

McGonagall le siguió la corriente mientras que amenazaba a Hermione y a Draco con la mirada.

Luego el ministro empezó a reír y se olvidó del asunto cuando Dumbledore le empezó a contar de otras "bromas" hechas por el alumnado.

Draco todavía no salía del shock. Había sido una movida muy habilidosa de Hermione. Pero pronto se desquitaría.

"Supongo que estás feliz¿no es cierto?" le preguntó a Hermione.

"Se podría decir que si, por cierto…el rojo de tu cara resalta tus ojos" dijo sonriendo la castaña mientras cruzaba las piernas.

'_Oh no, alerta McGonagall, alerta, alerta…'_

"Gran actuación, veo que todavía no puede controlar su tono de voz"

_Si, todavía tengo problemas, pero es un mal de familia_

"Nunca puede controlar nada" dijo Draco en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione escuchara.

Hermione se volvió hacia Draco, desvió la mirada y le puso atención a la profesora.

McGonagall dirigió su mirada hacia Draco "Y señor Malfoy, espero que deje esas clases de conversaciones para otra ocasión, no en un lugar así de público. También espero que entienda que el acto que usted le pidió a la señorita Granger, es un acto de gran responsabilidad que conlleva…"

_Malfoy esta recibiendo la famosa charla…y se la esta dando McGonagall…ew…_

"…y que se debe hacer luego de que el sagrado matrimonio se lleve a cabo, y por supuesto por personas que están envueltas románticamente…" McGonagall acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ellos mientras seguía hablando.

_Ok, esto se está poniendo feo_

"Y no solamente usted señor Malfoy, sino también usted señorita Granger, tiene una gran responsabilidad…"

_Ok, me quiero morir_

"Debe saber que usted como mujer tiene más que perder luego de una relación sexual fuera del matrimonio, ya que además de embarazos no deseados se encuentran varias enfermedades venéreas que…"

"¿Está diciendo que yo tengo alguna enfermedad?" interrumpió Draco sintiéndose insultado.

"No…por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy, lo que quiero decir es que tienen que usar protección…"

"¿Y quién dice que no usamos?" dijo Malfoy.

_¿Y quién dice que necesitamos protección para cualquier cosa que hemos hecho? Que yo sepa, porque no hemos hecho nada que ocupe protección…creo… por que si pasó no me di ni cuenta…tendré que estar más atenta la próxima vez…demonios… ¿pero qué estás pensando, Hermione Granger? En tus planes no esta el acostarte con Draco…por ahora…no, Hermione mala…_

'_Merlín, ayúdala'_

"Bueno, en ese caso, señor Malfoy, creo que ustedes son unos jóvenes bastantes responsables como para entender lo complicado de la situación…es más, es mi deber como profesora hablar de sexualidad…"

_¿Clases de la palabra con 's' dadas con McGonagall?_

'_¿La palabra con 's'?'_

"Muy bien, profesora¿qué quiere saber?" preguntó Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

_Ja, mira la cara de McGonagall_

"¡Señor Malfoy!" dijo la profesora indignada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

"Con todo respeto profesora…" dijo Draco poniendo las manos en la mesa "Hermione aquí presente y yo, tenemos ese campo bastante dominado"

_¿Qué?_

'_Hermione, adivina quien volvió a poner una mano en tu pierna'_

_Este pervertido…_

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron de par en par, y los lentes se le desacomodaron mientras que Draco seguía subiendo la mano por la pierna de Hermione, obviamente bajo la mesa.

"Lo que Malfoy…um…Draco quiere decir es que…um…ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer, no necesariamente porque nosotros lo aprendimos juntos…"

'_Eso no suena tan bien'_

"…ni tampoco solos…es decir ni tampoco con otras personas…lo que quiero decir es que…"

"Profesora¿podría disculpar a Hermione? En estas situaciones se pone muy nerviosa y…avergonzada…pero en otras situaciones es completamente…salvaje…"

_No puedo creer esto…lo voy a matar…_

Draco todavía no había quitado la mano de la pierna de Hermione…y Hermione ni se acordaba que él tenía la mano ahí, estaba tan preocupada avergonzándose que se olvido de ese pequeño detalle.

McGonagall asintió levemente "Comprendo señor Malfoy, creo que son lo suficientemente responsables para manejar esto por su cuenta" dijo

Draco sonrió.

Hermione no sabía ni que decir.

"Pero a lo que venía, no quiero otro escándalo como el anterior¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, profesora" dijo Draco sonriendo. Había ganado la ronda.

Hermione solo asintió.

"Muy bien, debo irme…" McGonagall se levantó y se acomodó el vestido. "…el profesor Dumbledore está a punto de dar la bienvenida y de empezar el banquete…y ya saben compórtense" sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores.

"Sabes Hermione, el color rojo resalta tus ojos también" dijo Draco mientras agarraba la barbilla y la miraba a los ojos.

Smack-

_Ahora Draco Malfoy tiene una linda marca roja en el lado derecho de la cara…um…_

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" dijo Draco agarrándose la cara.

"¿Qué por qué lo hice?..." Hermione bajó la voz considerablemente mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja "…porque te lo mereces, eres un pervertido…eres un idiota…eres un cínico…eres un maldito arrogante que cree que por tener cierto apellido todo se lo dan en bandeja de plata…eres un iluso…un atrevido…y por sobre cualquier cosa…eres un completo y absoluto bloque de hielo que me he cansado de tratar de derretir…"

"Pues tú no eres un algodón de azúcar, Granger…" dijo Draco interrumpiéndola.

_¿Algodón de azúcar¿Conoce algo muggle? A menos de que los muggles no lo hayan inventado…_

'_¿Algodón de azúcar¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurrió?'_

"…eres presumida…eres un ratón de biblioteca…tu cabello es horrible…tus dientes grandes…"

"Tu nariz es muy larga…" dijo Hermione.

"Tus ojos muy grandes…" continuó Draco diciéndoselo en la cara.

"Los tuyos parecen lentes de contacto…" contestó Hermione.

Draco la miró intrigado "¿Lentes de contacto?"

"Algo muggle, cerdo racista" dijo Hermione sacando la lengua.

'_Uy, si, Hermione, muy madura¡qué bárbara!'_

"Wow, Granger la mascota de McGonagall usando palabras grandes…muy grandes para ser una completa insociable"

"Tú eres el que parece que no puede vivir fuera de la vista de todos"

"Así nací, así me criaron…"

"¿Quiénes te criaron¿Los mayordomos, los elfos?"

"Los muggles, sirvientes como tus padres…"

"Eres un estúpido" dijo Hermione con todo el veneno que podía.

"Y tú eres preciosa…"

_¿Cómo?_

"Bienvenidos a ésta hermosa noche en Hogwarts" la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el salón gracias a un hechizo. "Es un placer, primero que todo, contar con estos excepcionales invitados…" dijo saludando a los del ministerio "…y principalmente al Ministro de Magia por haber aceptado nuestra invitación"

El Ministro hizo una reverencia. "Gracias por invitarme, Albus"

Dumbledore sonrió "Siguiendo, agradezco a los alumnos su atención y su buen comportamiento…" volvió a ver a Hermione y a Draco "…bueno, a la mayoría…sin más que decir creo que es mejor que empiece el banquete¡a comer!"

No habían pasado muchos segundos cuando la comida apareció en las mesas y todos empezaron a comer.

Todos excepto dos personas.

Hermione se encontraba totalmente roja, pensando en lo que había dicho Draco.

_¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?_

Mientras Draco se encontraba totalmente rojo, pensando en lo que se le había salido de la boca, mejor conocido como palabras, pero no cualquier palabra, sino un cumplido, un cumplido para…Hermione.

_Me puedo esconder bajo la mesa¿cierto?_

'_Creo que te encontrarían fácilmente'_

_Diablos_

Ambos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizar la situación porque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una pareja que acababa de entrar al salón.

Severus Snape acababa de entrar al gran comedor, y de su brazo venía…Narcissa Black…

_Lo que faltaba…_

* * *

**Calculando, éste puede ser el penúltimo capítulo, y luego seguirá un epílogo.**

**Próximo capítulo: la segunda parte del baile...**


	13. Capítulo 13 ULTIMO

**Si, tardé siglos, pero les prometo que vale la pena. Bueno este es el último capítulo de 'La Venganza más dulce'. 26 páginas de puras tonterías, y por ser el último capítulo es el doble de largo a lo que acostumbro escribir. Así que lean y luego me dicen que piensan¿ok?**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione sin quitar la vista de lo recién llegados.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Draco mientras se encontraba igual que Hermione.

"¿Desde…desde cuándo usa Snape un bastón?" preguntó ella notando como el profesor caminaba con la ayuda del confiable pedazo de madera.

"Um… ¿por qué yo debería saberlo?" preguntó haciéndose el tonto, desviando su mirada mientras que se concentraba en la comida frente a él.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó nuevamente Hermione.

"¿Sí?" volvió a decir Draco mientras que empezaba a comer.

"¿Desde…desde cuándo Snape necesita la ayuda de alguien más para saber donde sentarse y junto a quién se encuentra?" preguntó Hermione mientras notaba como Narcissa lo ayudaba a sentarse y hablaba con los demás de la mesa, introduciendo a la mayoría mientras que sonreía educadamente.

"Um… ¿probaste el pollo? De verdad que los elfos se lucieron…" dijo el rubio tratando de desviar el tema, y obviamente fallando.

'_De verdad que es malo mintiendo'_

"Malfoy" dijo Hermione casi en un susurro a la oreja del rubio "¿Acaso…acaso eso fue lo qué le pasó a Snape cuando lo trataste de hechizar? Ya sabes…lo de tu cabello rosado…"

"No me lo recuerdes" dijo Draco mientras seguía comiendo.

'_Pero si se veía tan tierno y azucarado'_

"Draco…" empezó Hermione usando su nombre para atraer la verdadera atención del rubio.

"¿Qué quieres mujer¿No ves que estoy tratando de comer?"

_Además de tratar de ignorarme_

"Lo que quiero saber es porque Snape está ciego"

"Es porque no puede ver"

_Señoras y señores, Sherlock Holmes_

"Ja. Ja, no juegues conmigo, Draco"

"Pero si te encantan mis _juegos_, Hermione" dijo él volviendo a poner la mano en la rodilla de la castaña.

_Y dale con la tocadera_

'_Y tú enojadísima, claro está'_

_Estoy enojada_

'_Claro, claro. Por cierto, la mano se esta moviendo y no es precisamente para quitarse de tu pierna'_

_Este Malfoy…_

"Te gustará aún más cuando este tenedor esté incrustado en tu ojo derecho…quita la mano de mi rodilla…AHORA"

Draco levantó ambas manos en defensa "Tranquila…ya está"

"Ahora, deja de cambiar el tema y dime que demonios le pasó a Snape"

Draco respiró hondamente "Bien, luego del hechizo, mi cabello quedó rosado y Snape quedó ciego… ¿qué más quieres que te diga?"

'_Que informativo'_

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Um… ¿viste que lindo esta decorado el lugar?"

"Draco…escúchame¿qué pasó después?"

"No lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Eso fue lo que dije¿no?"

"Pero…entonces…"

"Me fui¿esta bien?"

"¿Dejaste tirado a Snape¿Aún cuando sabías que no podía ver?"

"¡No!...Me fui antes de darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. El solo saber lo que le había pasado a mi cabello me hizo cerrarme de todo lo otro que había pasado…

_No me extraña_

"…cuando me di cuenta, pasaron muchas horas antes de que alguien fuera a buscar a Snape, y cuando lo encontraron estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado…pero… en un completo estado de shock por no poder ver nada…" al decir esto Draco no pudo disimular la malvada sonrisa que recorrió su rostro

_Esa sonrisa la conozco_

'_Claro es la misma sonrisa por la que te derrites'_

"…además…tampoco es como si me fuera a quedar para que todos se dieran cuenta de que había sido yo…no soy tan tonto…"

'_¿Quieres apostar?'_

"¿Por qué no te creo?" le preguntó la castaña mirándolo y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Por qué crees que me importa si me crees o no?" le preguntó el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

"Porque piensas que soy preciosa" dijo ella.

'_Jaque'_

Draco se puso completamente rojo. "Eso…"

"Hijo, ahí estás" una dulce pero firme voz sonó frente a la mesa. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en la pequeña discusión, que, como siempre, los distrajo de lo que pasaba alrededor.

"Madre" contestó Draco mientras se levantaba para saludarla con un abrazo. A lo que ella respondió amorosamente.

"Siempre que te veo estás mucho más grande" dijo Narcissa separándose de su hijo y revolviéndole el cabello, a lo que Draco acomodó rápidamente. "Te has convertido en un muchacho tan apuesto" dijo mientras le pellizcaba una de las mejillas a Draco.

"Ma…" dijo él mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

'_¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?'_

"¿Y quién es esta preciosa jovencita?" preguntó Narcissa al notar finalmente a Hermione.

"Hermione Granger" contestó Draco mientras volvía a mirar a la castaña, recordando por un momento la discusión anterior. _De donde demonios se me ocurrió decirle eso, para peores me lo hecha en cara._

Hermione se levantó y saludó a Narcissa con una sonrisa. "¿Hermione, eh?"

La castaña asintió.

"Finalmente Draco se consiguió una novia, llegué a pensar que a mi hijo le gustaban los hombres…"

_Bueno, esa es una imagen que no quería_

"Ma" le reprochó Draco a su madre "No digas eso, además, no…no somos novios"

'_¿Acaso noté melancolía en esa frase?'_

"Pero Draco¿acaso no era ella la chica que me decías que te gust…?"

"¡Madre!" interrumpió Draco rápidamente antes de que ella siguiera.

'_Mate'_

Draco continuó "Mira la hora que es, deberías empezar a comer, pronto empezará la música" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el brazo de su madre y la guiaba hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Snape.

_¿Acaso me perdí de algo?_

"Por Merlín, Draco no tienes que ser tan descortés" dijo Narcissa mientras se soltaba del brazo de su hijo. "Hermione, querida, un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente, señora" dijo la chica sonriendo.

_Para ser la mamá de Draco es bastante cortés_

'_Para ser tu futura suegra, le caíste bien'_

_¿Quién dice que…?_

'_Shh, cállate que te está hablando, no querrás caerle mal a tu suegra¿o sí?'_

_Pero…_

"No, por favor, no me digas así, me haces sentir vieja, llámame Narcissa" le pidió.

"Está bien, Narcissa" dijo Hermione.

"Mucho mejor" dijo ella sonriendo "Ahora, Draco¿podrías ser el caballero que te enseñé a ser y llevar a tu madre hacia la mesa?"

Draco asintió mientras que cumplía.

Hermione notó la rosa que había dejado olvidada en la mesa. De cierta forma la amarró a la base del tirante de su vestido.

'_Interesante mujer'_

_Interesante lo que no terminó de decir_

'_También'_

_¿Qué crees que haya sido?_

'_Um…ni idea'_

_Bien, vamos progresando_

Draco volvió rápidamente a la mesa, se sentó, ignoró a Hermione…

_No es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho…_

Como escribí… Draco ignoró a Hermione, aunque no ignoró el hecho de que ella se había puesto la rosa en el vestido, total, empezó a comer mientras que evitaba levantar la vista para encontrarse con la enigmática mirada de la castaña junto a él.

Eventualmente Hermione empezó a comer.

_No pensé que tuviera tanta hambre_

'_Claro que si, no comiste en todo el día para caber en el vestido'_

_Oye, no es mi culpa que me lo hayan enviado una talla más pequeña_

'_Si, claro, se equivocaron, los servicios estos días, no se puede confiar en nadie'_

_Exacto_

'_Hermione, es sarcasmo'_

_Eh…lo sé, solo estaba molestando_

'_Claro, claro'_

_Um…en realidad este pollo esta delicioso_

'_Basta que me da hambre'_

_¿Acaso tú no comes?_

'_No lo necesito'_

_¿Entonces?_

'_Me dan ganas de comer, pero luego recuerdo que no puedo comer¿no crees que es una tortura suficiente?'_

_Ah, lo siento. Pero aún así esto está de morirse_

'_Si, si'_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento mientras que llamaba la atención haciendo un pequeño sonido con la copa en su mano.

Ya con la curiosidad de todos empezó a hablar "Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que la cena estuvo estupenda…seguidamente es hora de empezar a bailar… ¿maestro?"

Al decir estas palabras un fantasma apareció en el aire, lentamente los otros miembros de la banda aparecieron misteriosamente. De la nada se formó un grupo de fantasmas que flotaban en medio del salón mientras que empezaban a tocar una lenta melodía con sus espectrales instrumentos.

_Oh, no_

'_Oh, no¿qué?'_

_Música_

'_Si, muy bien, Hermione, música…reconociste los sonidos'_

_No, lo que pasa es que…_

"¿Granger?" preguntó Draco a la castaña.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó ella sin levantar la vista, sabía perfectamente lo que Draco quería.

_O lo que tenía que hacer por obligación_

"¿Bailas?" preguntó Draco al ver que McGonagall le hacía señas para que la sacara a bailar, aunque el rubio lo hubiera hecho sin que nadie se lo pidiera, pero Hermione no sabía esto, porque si lo supiera entonces las cosas serían mucho _más_ sencillas.

_Si, algunas veces en mi casa, o en la habitación cuando no hay nadie, y algunas veces hasta en el baño mientras lavo mi cabello, hasta me da por cantar¿puedes creerlo?...Tal vez eso no…_

"Eh…"

'_Uy si¡qué inteligente!'_

"Hola¿alguien en casa? Te pregunté que si querías bailar"

"Te escuché, y no, no quiero bailar contigo"

"Como quieras" dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se iba a hablar con sus amigos de Slytherin que estaban cerca de la mesa del ponche. Entiéndase Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque técnicamente, solo Blaise podía entablar una conversación debido a la escasez de sesos por parte de los gorilas…

'_Bien, Hermione, vamos mejorando, acabas de dañar el ego de Draco Malfoy'_

_No me interesa, no quiero bailar con él_

'_No, claro que no, por eso tus pies se están moviendo al ritmo de la música bajo la mesa'_

_Eh…_

'_Tan solo di que tengo la razón'_

_Demonios…_

Hermione, totalmente cansada de que la insistente vocecita en su cabeza estuviera haciendo deducciones total y absolutamente ciertas. Decidió levantarse de la mesa y buscar a alguien con quien hablar.

_Tal vez Harry o Ginny…_

'_No, mala suerte, parecen que están en un intrincado intercambio de saliva'_

_Wow, no sabía que se podía hacer eso con la lengua, me preguntó donde lo habrá aprendido Ginny, es más, tengo que preguntárselo para luego poder practicarlo…_

'_¿Con Draco?'_

_¡NO!…solo para practicarlo cuando se presente el momento y hombre correcto_

'_Por favor, para eso van a pasar años'_

_Pues yo todavía creo en el amor que presentan en los cuentos_

'_Hermione, niña¿le has puesto atención a lo que acabas de decir?'_

_Si¿por?_

'_Amor de cuentos, el amor de cuentos es solo eso, CUENTO, no ocurren como todas las películas lo describen, no siempre la princesa escapa de las garras del malvado hechicero que la mantiene en una torre oscura…no siempre el caballero de brillante armadura se queda con la princesa…_'

_Cierto, pero no me puedes negar que, aunque no suceda en un cuento, existe la posibilidad de que la princesa se quede con el dragón_

'_Cierto, muy cierto. Tan solo date cuenta que la única que puede cambiar este cuento, eres tú'_

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo para si misma al darse cuenta de que le había ganado a la voz en su cabeza, por más patético que eso sonara. En fin, siguió buscando a alguien con quién hablar. Sus ojos se posaron en un pelirrojo.

_Cuya cara está tan roja como su cabello¿acaso le está gritando a Pansy?_

'_Y al parecer, Pansy le está gritando a él'_

_¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer las parejas para esta noche? Esto va a terminar en solo personas en el hospital_

Hermione decidió que mejor sería no interrumpir la discusión, ya que su vida peligraba si se acercaba a ellos. Siguió buscando por el salón.

_No puedo creer que tenga tan pocos amigos, soy patética_

'_No voy a discutir eso'_

_Oh, no, no ellas_

"¡Hermione!" gritó Lavender al verla.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que fingir una sonrisa.

_Aunque debería estar agradecida, después de todo, si me veo así es por ellas_

"Hola" dijo Hermione sonriéndole verdaderamente a ambas chicas.

"¿Qué fue ese episodio de hace rato?" preguntó Parvati refiriéndose a la pequeña discusión, que consecuentemente los llevó a una pequeña charla con McGonagall.

_No me lo recuerdes_

"Nada, solo…eh…"

"¿Acaso están volviendo solo por el sexo?" preguntó Lavender en voz baja.

"?QUE!" gritó Hermione, aunque por la música no se escuchaba como antes.

_Gracias a Merlín_

"Vamos, Hermione, somos tus amigas, pueden contarnos lo que sea… ¿cuándo fue la primera vez?"

_¿Primera vez?_

"Yo…eh…"

"¿Es cierto lo que dicen?"

"¿S-sobre qué?"

"Que Draco es un as en la cama" le susurró Parvati.

_Um…_

"?QUE!"

"¿Es cierto que sus manos hacen maravillas?"

"¿Y qué sus labios…?"

_Mucha descripción…mucha en realidad_

"Lavender, Parvati…" interrumpió Hermione tratando de calmarse. "No sé de que me están hablando, no me he acostado con Draco…"

_No quiere decir que no acontezca en un futuro_

"…ni planeo hacerlo"

'_Mentirosa'_

Lavender la miró unos segundos "Muy bien, Hermione, si no nos quieres contar…está bien, sabemos que eres muy tímida en estas cosas por lo que no te presionaremos más"

_Gracias, Dios, Gracias_

"Pero, eso no quiere decir que no tendrás que darnos los detalles de la próxima vez que…"

"Chicas, por favor, no tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando, no estoy en una relación con Draco, menos aún en una relación sexual con Draco…"

_Dios me libre, espero que McGonagall no esté por aquí_

'_Eres una hipócrita_

"…así que si no les molesta, tengo sed y quiero tomar algo, así que muchas gracias por el maquillaje, hice a Draco babear…"

_Mucho, jeje_

"…muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora, en realidad necesito tomar algo antes de caer muerta, gracias chicas"

Y con eso, Hermione se alejó de Lavender y Parvati y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los refrescos.

"Que no está en una relación con Draco, si claro, y nosotras somos feas" dijo Lavender mientras que junto con Parvati se reían al pensar en semejante locura. Luego empezaron a inventar el chisme de cómo habían vuelto Draco y Hermione, con lujo de detalles.

Ya en la mesa, Hermione se sirvió un vaso de ponche. Bebió un poco mientras escaneaba el salón. Pero unas voces tras de ella la distrajeron.

"Shh, deja de hacer ruido, se van a dar cuenta" dijo una voz

"¿Estás seguro de esto¿No crees que se den cuenta, o si?"

"No se darán cuenta si te apuras, ahora, échala"

"¿Toda la botella?"

"Si, toda, eso fue lo que dijo Blaise"

"¿Pero no es mucho?"

"Si, pero eso es parte de la diversión, échala y vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vean"

Uno de ellos obedeció y vertió todo el contenido de la botella en el ponche. Hermione se volteó a ver quienes eran, se sorprendió al ver a Crabbe y Goyle.

_No sabía que el cerebro les diera para tanto._

'_Hermione¿tienes fiebre?'_

_No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

'_Se supone que deberías estar deteniéndolos, eres prefecta¿no?'_

_Oye, es cierto, pero dejémoslos a ver que pasa, quién sabe, tal vez la fiesta se anime un poco_

'_¿Estás segura que el ponche que estás tomando no tiene nada?'_

_No seas tonta, tan solo estoy siendo más tranquila_

'_Y totalmente rara'_

Luego de que los Slytherins se fueran Hermione pudo notar que Draco estaba hablando con unas personas del Ministerio. Intrigada, la castaña decidió ir hacia el pequeño grupo.

_Veremos de qué hablan_

"Ah, Señorita Granger, me alegra que nos acompañe" dijo Sean Clayton, un conocido y apuesto empresario que trabaja para el ministerio. Hermione lo conocía debido a que Sean era el encargado de conseguir personal nuevo, y claramente, Hermione estaba interesada, al igual que calificada para cualquier trabajo que ocupara dentro de unos años.

"Buenas noches, Clayton" contestó la chica sonriendo mientras que saludaba a los demás presentes.

"Señores, esta es la Señorita Granger, un alumna ejemplar, claro está"

"Basta, Sean, me halagas" dijo la castaña sonriendo.

"Estábamos hablando acerca de nuevos proyectos que el Ministerio planea hacer" dijo Sean introduciéndola a la conversación.

"Opino que se debe hacer algo sobre la forma en que se maneja la información…" empezó a decir uno de los que estaban allí.

La conversación se volvió monótona mientras que más y más ideas eran dadas. La mirada de Hermione empezó a vagar hacia cierto rubio que fingía interés en la conversación, pero Hermione podía ver, perfectamente como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

_Se ve tan tierno_

'_Se está durmiendo, solo le falta la baba y ya está''_

Hermione notó como Draco sacudió la cabeza para tratar de quitarse el sueño, fallando miserablemente.

_Creo que es mejor salirnos de esta conversación_

"Clayton…um…Sean¿podrías disculparnos?" preguntó Hermione mientras que agarraba a Draco de un brazo.

"Claro, adelante, fue un placer volver a hablar contigo"

"Igual, Sean" dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a Draco hacia la mesa de refrescos.

Draco sacudió la cabeza una vez más "Gracias por sacarme de ahí, de verdad me estaba durmiendo" dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Hermione sirvió un poco de ponche, "Toma, tal vez con esto te despiertes un poco". Draco se empezó a tomar el ponche.

'_Um… ¿Hermione?'_

_¿Si?_

'_¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste?'_

_¿Qué cosa?_

'_Merlín, si que eres despistada'_

Draco se terminó el vaso y se sirvió otro.

_Vaya que tenía sed_

'_Hermione, detenlo'_

_Y ahí va otro vaso, vaya¿está deshidratado o qué?_

'_Oh, Hermione, creo que no te has dado cuenta de que…'_

Draco se volvió a frotar los ojos mientras que empezaba a reír.

"Um…Draco¿estás bien?" preguntó Hermione al rubio al ver que se empezaba a balancear en sus pies.

"Si…hip…estoy bien…hip…" dijo mientras sostenía firmemente el vaso y levantaba la mirada, sus ojos totalmente rojos.

_Oh, no_

'_Oh, si'_

_Oh, no_

'_Oh, si, Hermione Granger, emborrachaste a Draco Malfoy'_

_Pero, tomó muy poco_

'_Si, pero sabes que si es alcohol muggle afecta más a los de sangre pura que a los de sangre mezclada. Por lo que supongo que es alcohol muggle, o que Draco no aguanta mucho'_

_Maldición, maldición_

"Draco, ven acá un momento que quiero hablar contigo" dijo Narcissa mientras que Draco se dirigía hacia ella tambaleando un poco.

_Esto no puede ser bueno. A todo esto¿qué hace Narcissa aquí? Que yo sepa no es nada del ministerio._

'_No, pero es_ muy_ caritativa, además que está aquí como la pareja de Snape'_

_Ah, ya…ew…Snape…_

"Hijo, quiero hablar contigo ahora que Severus está aquí" Narcissa traía Snape de la mano debido a su pequeño problema.

"Claro, maaaaaa" contestó el rubio a su madre.

_¿Sonó como un ternero o soy solo yo?_

"Draco, quiero que sepas que la boda será dentro de un mes, si es que Severus recupera la vista para entonces…por lo que quiero contar con tu total apoyo, de verdad que es importante que estés de acuerdo con esto, hijo, no quiero que seas infeliz, porque yo si soy feliz" dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

"Muy bien, ma, cásate con Seviee, no importa, haz lo que te haga feliz" dijo Draco con una sonrisa a su madre, luego se volvió hacia Snape "…Y tú…" dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. "…tú deberías lavarte el cabello…hasta me puedo ver reflejado…vaya…"

Snape se veía pálido, claro que él no se podía ver, sin embargo estaba en total silencio al igual que Narcissa y Hermione y uno que otro alumno alrededor de la mesa de refrescos.

"… ¿y sabes qué más?...a como te atrevas a lastimar a mi madre estás…MUERTO…Seviie, así que estás advertido" dijo Draco mirando a Snape a los ojos, lo cual era como ver a una pared.

Narcissa estaba con la boca abierta, pero de cierta forma halagada porque Draco se preocupaba por ella.

"Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger¿tienen un minuto?" interrumpió McGonagall.

Hermione asintió y tuvo que arrastrar a Draco que seguía apuntando a Snape con un dedo mientras lo miraba asesinamente. Narcissa le dio un beso en la cabeza al rubio antes de que Hermione lo moviera.

Ya más alejados, McGonagall habló "Al parecer no han vuelto a hacer mucho escándalo. Sin embargo, todavía no han bailado y tan solo quería hacerles saber que…S-señor Malfoy¿qué está haciendo?" preguntó Minerva al ver que Draco se fijaba en su cabello mientras que lo jalaba con una mano.

"Mira su cabello…siempre tan bien peinado en un moño…parece un nido…" dijo con alegría Draco mientras que tocaba el cabello de la profesora "…me sorprende que no hayan pájaros…" dijo mientras sacudía el cabello de McGonagall "…pajarito…pajarito…"

Minerva alejó la mano de Draco de su cabello "¡Señor Malfoy¿Cómo se atreve?"

Malfoy la ignoró y luego se volvió hacia Hermione. "Hola Hermione¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó desorientado.

"Eh…um…pues…"

"Si, yo también" contestó el rubio mientras la miraba. "Sabes, Hermione, estaba hablando con Zabini y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?"

"Um…no"

"Que estás preciosa esta noche"

"…yo…"

"¿Y sabes lo qué le dije?"

_¿Qué estás loco?_

"No…"

"Le dije que ya lo sabía y que ya te lo había dicho… ¿y sabes qué más le dije?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Que tenía ganas de besarte…" dijo mientras que se acercaba hacia Hermione.

_Oh, no, problemas, problemas…corto circuito_

"Whoa, Draco, no estás bien, estás borracho…" Hermione se volvió hacia McGonagall "Profesora¿podría?" preguntó la castaña.

Minerva lo pensó unos segundos y luego accedió mientras que murmuraba un hechizo que puso a Draco como nuevo.

"¿Qué pasó¿Qué tanto miran?" preguntó a la gente a su alrededor.

"Gracias, profesora. Y creo que es mejor que revise el ponche" advirtió Hermione.

"Muy bien. Debería llevar al señor Malfoy a sentarse, Señorita Granger" dijo McGonagall y luego se fue a arreglar el refresco.

"Cierto. Vamos, Malfoy, siéntate un rato" dijo Hermione mientras le quitaba el vaso a Malfoy, y lo llevaba hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados antes.

Ya sentados, Draco se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué paso?"

"Um…pues…te…emborrachaste" dijo Hermione desviando la vista.

"¿Que qué¿Cómo?" preguntó el rubio.

"Pues…parece que el ponche tiene algo y bebiste…mucho" dijo la castaña.

_Muuucho…_

Draco la miró preocupado "Demonios¿qué hice?"

_Nada bueno_

"Eh…nada…"

"Granger, dime que fue lo que hice"

"Insultaste y amenazaste a Snape, y te burlaste del cabello de McGonagall y…"

_Mejor omitamos esa parte_

"¿Y?"

"Solo eso" dijo Hermione.

"Diablos, me duele la cabeza" dijo el rubio mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Tan solo descansa, ya se te pasará" dijo Hermione mientras que se acomodaba en la silla,

Pasaron unos minutos de dulce silencio hasta que…

"¿Por qué te pusiste la rosa en el vestido?" preguntó el rubio curioso.

_Parece que me ha estado mirando…_

"Um… no sé, es bonita, supongo…"

'_¿Es eso una excusa?'_

"Ah…ya…" dijo Draco desviando la vista.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ah…no, por nada" dijo el rubio quitándole importancia.

_Si, claro_

"Ya"

Tensión, tensión, momento incómodo, tensión-

"¿De dónde conoces a Sean Clayton?" preguntó Draco interesado.

"Oh, nos conocemos por el ministerio, he mandado varias cartas para información sobre los diferentes trabajos que ofrecen, y no sé supongo que nos hicimos amigos" contestó Hermione.

"Ya" dijo Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la vista.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Um…no, curiosidad…" dijo Draco y luego agregó en voz baja "…curiosidad por saber porqué le estaban coqueteando…"

Pero, Hermione lo escuchó "No le estaba coqueteando"

_Es guapo pero solo eso y es agradable pero jamás…yo no le estaba coqueteando_

"Claro que lo hacías" dijo Draco volviéndose hacia ella.

"Que no, por Dios, tiene el doble de mi edad"

_Ew_

"Aún así le estabas coqueteando" le reprochó el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada y ponía las manos sobre la mesa.

"Déjate de tonterías…un momento… ¿estás celoso?"

Draco la volvió a ver "¿Celoso¿Yo? Por favor, no me hagas reír"

_No puedo creerlo¡está celoso!_

"¡Estás celoso, CELOSO!" dijo Hermione casi brincando en la silla.

"NO ESTOY CELOSO" confirmó el rubio gritando.

"SI LO ESTAS" le gritó Hermione de vuelta.

"NO LO ESTOY" le gritó Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Shhh!" dijo silenciándolos McGonagall, que estaba cerca de ellos. Draco se volvió a sentar mientras que cruzaba los brazos nuevamente.

"Si estás celoso y punto" le volvió a decir Hermione.

Draco se volvió hacia ella "No estoy celoso, tan solo estoy diciendo que parecía que le ibas a saltar encima en cualquier momento"

"¡No le iba a saltar encima! Admite que estás celoso"

"No lo voy a admitir" dijo firmemente el rubio.

Hermione desvió su mirada "Eres tan testarudo"

"Y tú eres tan ciega" le reprochó Draco.

'_Tiene su punto'_

Silencio incómodo nuevamente, soy yo o ¿de verdad que esto se está haciendo costumbre?-

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Draco nuevamente a la castaña luego de un rato.

_¿Me dice eso después de acusarme de estarle coqueando a Sean…este…a Clayton?_

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione incrédula.

Draco repitió "¿Qué si quieres bailar?"

"¿Eso es lo que me dices después de acusarme de que me gusta un hombre que podría ser mi padre?" le preguntó Hermione mientras lo miraba.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Draco nuevamente entre dientes, claramente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Yo…eh…"

'_Vamos, Hermione, conforma palabras, tú puedes'_

"Ya sé qué es lo que pasa…no sabes bailar¿cierto?"

"¿Qué? Claro que sé bailar"

'_Eres tan fácil…'_

_¿Qué?_

'_Tan fácil de provocar'_

'_Ah…ya'_

"Ah¿si?"

"Si" aseguró Hermione.

Draco se levantó y alargó una de sus manos hacia Hermione mientras la miraba completamente tranquilo esperando que la castaña tomara su mano.

_Bien…mano…Draco…baile_

'_Tonta…loca…indecisa…miedosa'_

"Vamos, Granger, no tienes nada que perder por un simple baile" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía "¿O tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo? Por favor…"

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco mientras que el rubio la guiaba caballerosamente hacia la pista de baile, que ya se encontraba llena de algunos alumnos y de profesores.

Draco la llevó al centro de la pista, rodeó la cintura de Hermione con su mano derecha mientras que tomaba la mano izquierda en la suya. La castaña titubeó antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

_Un hombro muy fuerte, debo agregar_

Todos los alumnos, profesores y oficiales del ministerio se encontraban tan sumidos en el baile que no le dieron importancia a la peculiar pareja en el centro de la pista de baile.

_O a la manera en que Narcissa trata de bailar con Snape cuando el otro no sabe ni donde está. Me preguntó si lo que Draco dijo sobre lo que le pasó a Snape será cierto._

'_Creo que si. Pero sin embargo se alegra de que tú le hayas ayudado, mientras que Snape no ha encontrado una cura, lo más seguro es que es solo temporal'_

_Puede ser, aún así es gracioso verlo con Narcissa, nunca pensé que Snape tuviera corazón, incluso algunas veces me dieron ganas de abrirle el pecho para ver dentro había un órgano vivo de verdad o un bloque de hielo…pero luego estaba el pequeño problema de la cantidad de sangre…además de la expulsión, el asesinado y consecuentemente cadena perpetua en Azkaban…_

'_Hablando de bloques de hielo'_

Draco miraba a Hermione fijamente haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara mientras volvía a mirar hacia otro lado, dándole a Draco el perfecto ángulo para hablarle al oído.

"Hermione de verdad necesito hablar contigo"

_Ok…escalofríos…respirar…aire dentro, aire afuera…ok…me voy a desmayar_

'_¿Adivina quién te va a atajar?'_

Hermione tragó saliva "Eh… ¿sobre qué?"

'_¿Sobre qué¿Sobre qué? Mejor no digas nada quédate callada, después de todo harás el ridículo sola'_

Draco rió suavemente en su oído "¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?" dijo mientras la acercaba más a él "¿De verdad no lo tienes claro?"

_¿De verdad me debo torturar de esta manera¿Acaso no te das cuenta que mi cuerpo me traiciona cada vez que estoy cerca de ti? Maldición…algunas veces tengo que contenerme para no saltarte encima…_

'_Mucha información'_

_Eso no es todo,_ créeme

"Draco, yo…"

"Shh" dijo el rubio callándola. "Si no quieres darme lo que yo quiero, entonces déjame engañarme unos momentos, déjame creer que el tenerte en mis brazos no es una ilusión, déjame aspirar tu perfume y la suavidad de tu piel, quédate junto a mi, Hermione, tan solo unos instantes, luego te dejaré ir, no te volveré a molestar con mi insistencia, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino si tú no lo deseas. Tan solo cierra los ojos y deja que la música te lleve"

_Por Merlín_

'_Por Merlín'_

_No tengo palabras_

'_Yo tampoco. Mejor haz lo que él te dice'_

_No estoy segura_

'_¿De qué hablas?'_

_Si hago lo que él me pide yo también me estaré engañando, y no sé si tengo la fuerza para despertar de ese sueño_

'_Interesante concepto…de verdad que eres testaruda'_

Hermione no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero Draco podía percibir perfectamente lo que angustiaba a la castaña en sus brazos. La miró fijamente una vez más antes de acercarla más a su cuerpo, y sin decir nada, sintió como Hermione se fundía en su abrazo mientras que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras que sonreía al sentir que Hermione le estaba otorgando este pequeño momento, que, aunque fuera una mentira, nunca se borraría de su memoria.

Hermione cerró los ojos en un intento de escapar de si misma y de saber que esto que estaba haciendo no era algo que no disfrutara. Abrió los ojos alrededor para ver a las demás personas bailando y demás.

Pudo distinguir a Parvati y a Lavender que, aunque ambas habían conseguido buenas parejas para el baile, aún se molestaban en ver como le iba a su experimento de belleza.

_Aunque esta vez se lucieron, aparentemente tienen un futuro en estas cosas_

Ambas chicas la saludaron mientras que hacían señas para alentarla y una que otra seña que Hermione supuso que sería algo como una mímica de un beso, cosa a la que sus acompañantes no se opusieron.

_Ew_

Las chicas le volvieron a sonreír y luego concentraron sus atenciones en sus parejas de la noche.

_En estos momentos la idea de un beso no suena tan distante para mí_

'_En este momento podrías estar desnuda en medio salón que no te importaría, solo por el hecho de que estás con él'_

_En estos momentos la idea de estar desnuda no suena tan distante para mí_

'_Hermione, compórtate'_

_Si, si_

Hermione siguió escudriñando a las parejas, sonrió al ver a Harry tratando de seguirle el paso a Ginny mientras esta no podía evitar sonreír ante el evidente bochorno de su novio por tenerla tan cerca entre sus brazos.

Ron también se veía por ahí, pero estaba solo, recostado a la pared del comedor. Pansy hacía tiempo que lo había abandonado al irse con sus usuales compañeros de Slytherin mientras que hablaban sobre lo loco que se había vuelto Draco al escoger a una sangre sucia sobre Pansy, una sangre pura.

_Cualquiera diría que eso suena como a un caballo_

'_Ambas sabemos que lo de Pansy no es animal, es hormonal'_

_Cierto_

Hermione sonrió ante la evidente inquietud de Pansy al verla tan envuelta en los brazos de Draco. La castaña la ignoró y devolvió su mirada hacia Ron, pero lo que la emocionó más fue ver a cierta rubia que se encontraba, al igual que el pelirrojo, recostada en la pared del salón del otro lado de donde se encontraba Ron.

_Si tan solo Ron tuviera los hue..._

'_Ejem, menores presentes'_

…_Las agallas…para ir a hablar con Luna_

Ron levantó la vista hacia Hermione y Draco. Se sorprendió al ver que Hermione lo estaba mirando, pero se sorprendió más cuando Hermione empezó a hacerle señas con los ojos indicando a Luna.

Ron, siendo tan cerrado, como siempre, no entendía lo que quería decir hasta que Hermione sentía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

_De verdad que es un caso difícil_

El pelirrojo negó e hizo un ademán de que no se preocupara y que siguiera bailando. Hermione no se quedó tranquila y lo siguió amenazando con la mirada mientras que con la boca le decía "No seas cobarde"

Finalmente, Ron accedió y se acercó a la rubia tentativamente mientras que entablaban una conversación.

_Parece que fue hace tanto que quería que Ron estuviera conmigo, ahora solo quiero que él sea feliz, y yo también, no importa si estamos separados. Siempre recordaré a Ron con ternura, no sé si lo que me atraía de él era su cariño, el niño que lleva dentro. Pero ahora sé, que nunca lo voy a olvidar porque antes que nada fue mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos. Y me di cuenta de que en Ron no descansa mi felicidad, mi felicidad descansa en mi misma y en el poder que tengo para hacer feliz a alguien más…ese alguien siendo cierto rubio que me tiene abrazada…_

Con eso totalmente cubierto, Hermione, finalmente, se concentró en las fuertes manos que la hacían sentir tan segura mientras que ambos se movían con el compás de los espectros que flotaban sobre ellos.

_No es como si fuera difícil concentrarse en esto_

Hermione soltó la mano que Draco mantenía aprisionada en la suya, lo que causó que el rubio abriera los ojos. Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras que rodeaba su cuello con sus manos e ignoraba el cálido aliento de Draco cerca de su oído.

La castaña cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco, tratando de ignorar las voces, tanto dentro como fuera de su cabeza.

_Si tan solo me pudiera quedar así para siempre_

Los fantasmas sobre ellos terminaron la melodía haciendo que varias de las parejas terminaran de bailar. Aquellas parejas que se dieron cuenta de que había terminado la canción.

'_Esto no incluye a Hermione, por supuesto'_

Lo cual quiere decir que Hermione y Draco no se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban cerca el uno del otro, muy cerca.

Draco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ambos eran el centro de atención del salón. Todo el mundo estaba callado mientras veía la fuerza con la que se aferraban el uno al otro.

"¿Qué está pasando¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Snape ya que no tenía la menor idea debido a su pequeño problema. "¿Narcissa¿Qué pasa?"

"Aw, mi pequeño está creciendo" dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa viendo como su hijo estaba abrazado con Hermione.

"¿Tu pequeño, cuál pequeño¿De qué hablas, Narcissa¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué todos están callados? Ya sé lo que pasó, me dejaron solo¿verdad? Otra vez me dejaron solo en la oscuridad mientras que se burlan de mí… ¿todavía tengo puesta mi ropa, verdad? Qué alivio, no quiero que pase como la otra vez, Narcissa¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en la mansión y Draco entró en plena conclusión de nuestro pequeño encuentro?..."

"Severus, cállate, de lo contrario no habrán otros encuentros, tan solo cierra la boca"

"Si, señora" dijo Snape mientras que se quedaba callado, sin tener la menor idea de porque todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

'_Lo tienen encadenado'_

"Hermione" dijo Draco haciendo que Hermione levantara la cabeza del pecho de Draco y reuniendo el valor que como buena Gryffindor poseía lo miró a los ojos.

_Error_

La castaña quedó como en trance al encontrarse frente a frente con aquellos ojos grises azulados que causaban escalofríos en su piel con solo posarse en ella.

"Hermione…um…yo…eh…"

'_Gran comienzo, Draco, sigue así'_

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la música se había detenido, y que todos los miraban. Sus brazos dejaron el cuello de Draco para posarse sobre el pecho del rubio mientras que un suave color rojo teñía sus mejillas.

_Será mejor salir de aquí_

Y como si Draco hubiese leído sus pensamientos, tomó una de sus manos y la guió fuera del gran comedor ante la mirada atónita de todos, y los murmullos del nuevo chisme, como el príncipe de Slytherin y la princesa de Gryffindor se habían reconciliado en medio baile, con gran ayuda de Lavender y Parvati, claro est� mientras que los fantasmas empezaban una melodía nueva para llenar el vacío.

_Como tuvieron que haber hecho desde antes. Estos músicos que creen que solo por estar muertos pueden darse el lujo de tocar cuando quieren…_

Ambos se detuvieron varios metros fuera del comedor. Inconscientes de que todavía estaban tomados de la mano.

"Al parecer también te gusta ser el centro de atención" dijo Draco a la castaña frente a él.

Hermione no sabía si sonreír o gritarle.

_Um…_

"Fue algo que me pegaste" dijo ella optando por la opción número uno.

"¿Además de las enfermedades venéreas?" preguntó bromeando viendo complacido como Hermione sonreía ante eso.

"No puedo creer que McGonagall hablara con nosotros de eso" dijo la chica sonrojándose suavemente.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Draco con sinceridad pero sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

"Y no puedo creer que le siguieras el juego y que la hicieras pensar que entre nosotros hubo algo"

_Tonta, tonta¡tonta!_

'_No pude haberlo dicho, o en este caso, pensado, mejor'_

En ese momento Hermione supo que era mejor callarse. La sonrisa de Draco se borró rápidamente.

"Bueno…" dijo Draco forzando las palabras "…lo hice para que te avergonzaras, después de todo me retaste"

"¿Ah, si?"

"Si" dijo él acercándose.

"¿Y desde cuando no puedes negar un reto?" preguntó el rubio.

"Desde que sabes que yo pienso que eres preciosa" dijo sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de ella.

'_Touché'_

Hermione se sonrojó bastante, mientras que se percataba de que su mano todavía estaba en la de Draco. Sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó haciendo que el rubio se percatara de lo mismo.

Hermione juntó sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

_No estoy nerviosa_

'_¿No?'_

_No, es solo que pues…no tengo ganas de explicar nada_

"Bueno, está fue una noche para recordar¿no crees? Las miradas, los gritos, McGonagall, las risas, el ponche, el baile…"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" dijo Hermione simplemente.

"Siempre la tengo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hermione tan solo volteó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

Silencio incómodo-

"Eh…buenas noches, dile adiós a tu madre de mi parte" dijo la castaña mientras que daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

"Hermione espera" dijo el rubio llamando a la castaña.

Hermione no se detuvo.

"Hermione" volvió a decir Draco.

'_Hermione, te llaman'_

_Puede ser_

'_¿No vas a detenerte?'_

_Déjame pensarlo…umm…no_

'_¿Por?'_

_Porque conozco al dueño de esa voz_

"Granger espera" dijo Draco consiguiendo que Hermione lo ignorara por completo.

_Que raro este extraño zumbido… ¿qué serÿ_

"¡Granger!" dijo una vez más Draco, en vano.

_Linda noche¿no? Aunque muy alegre para mi gusto, pero aún así esta bien…_

"¡Granger!"

_Me preguntó si podré terminar el ensayo de transformaciones hoy en la noche, hmm…_

"Maldición, Hermione, detente" dijo Draco haciendo que Hermione se detuviera antes de doblar en la esquina del pasillo.

_Demonios, estúpidas piernas¿por qué se detienen?_

'_No sé, supongo que reaccionan a algo que se llama¿cómo era? Se parecía a…este…ya me acuerdo CEREBRO'_

_Te gusta esa palabra¿cierto?_

'…'

"¿Qué quieres, Draco? Ya comimos y bailamos y estoy muy segura de que todos nos vieron irnos juntos, por lo que Dumbledore y sobretodo McGonagall estarán complacidos…"

_Sobretodo McGonagall, debe creer que nos fuimos a unas nuevas _clases_…el solo recordar la cara de la profesora cuando hablaba con nosotros me da escalofríos…_

"…ahora, si me disculpas, tengo sueño y no quiero seguir fingiendo que me agrada tu presencia. Buenas noches"

'_Hermione¿qué estás haciendo?'_

"¿Entonces cuando bailábamos fingiste la manera en que te aferrabas a mí como si fueras a caerte?" preguntó Draco acercándose.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, no se atrevió a voltearse. "Yo…"

Draco la tomó de los hombros por detrás mientras le hablaba al oído "¿Fingiste de alguna u otra manera cuando te abracé más fuerte y no te quejaste?"

Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar la voz de Draco tan cerca de ella "Draco…"

"¿Fingiste aquellas ganas de besarme, acaso fingiste no recordar en donde estábamos cuando estabas en mis brazos?"

_Oh, Dios_

Hermione no habló.

"¿Qué significa la rosa en tu vestido, entonces¿También es parte del acto, también es fingido? O ¿acaso es por lástima?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Draco le dio la vuelta, ahora estaban frente a frente.

"¿Cuántas otras veces has fingido¿Cuántas otras veces he pensado que podías sentir algo por mí¿Cuántas otras veces fingiste las lágrimas en tus ojos¿Cuántas otras veces fingiste cuando te besaba¿Cuántas? Maldición¿cuántas veces?" preguntó Draco mientras que la agarraba de los antebrazos y la sacudía.

"Ni una" dijo Hermione muy bajo mientras trataba de esconder las lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el rubio.

"Ni una¡ni una sola vez fingí cuando estaba contigo, cuando me abrazabas, cuando me besabas, creo que ni siquiera fingí al principio, la primera vez que me besaste, creo que ni siquiera fingí cuando te hablaba! Por Merlín, Draco, nunca, ni una sola vez he fingido lo que siento por ti, y lo peor es que no puedo seguir negándolo"

_No puedo negarlo_

"Pero creo que eso no te importa¿cierto? Es mejor que me vaya" dijo Hermione soltándose de Draco.

"¿Por qué quieres irte¿De qué te estás alejando?" preguntó el rubio.

_No lo sé_

"No me estoy alejando de nada" dijo Hermione deteniéndose.

"¿Ah, no¿Y entonces por qué me estas dejando aquí, en medio pasillo, cuando lo único que quieres es saltarme encima y comerme a besos?" preguntó Draco mientras levantaba los brazos.

'_Modestía aparte'_

"Eres tan arrogante" le gruñó la chica al rubio.

"¿Lo crees? Entonces dime…" Draco empezó a caminar hacia ella "… ¿qué parte de lo que te dije es mentira¿Hay algo que no fuera cierto?" preguntó con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Hermione se quedó callada.

Draco la miró fijamente "Eso fue lo que pensé"

"No sabes nada" dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente. Pero Draco se lo impidió mientras la agarraba de un brazo y la ponía contra la pared del pasillo.

_¿Cuántas veces he estado en esta situación?_

'_Muchas'_

"Sé muchas cosas, sé que te mueres porque te bese ahora mismo" dijo arrogantemente a Hermione mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la castaña.

Hermione mientras quitaba la mano de Draco de su rostro. "Estás equivocado, ahora no quiero hacer otra cosa que pegarte en la cara"

_Esa hermosa cara de porcelana que es adornada por esos bellos ojos grises que…no…Hermione…concéntrate…_

Draco tan solo sonrió ante la evidente alteración de la castaña por su cercanía.

"Malfoy¿qué demonios estás haciendo¿Por qué estás aquí¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?..." le preguntó ella dejando al rubio sin palabras "Pensé que solo era una asquerosa sangre sucia, los sobros de Ron¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste¿No fue eso lo que me gritaste?" dijo Hermione.

"Hermione" Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura.

"No, Draco…" dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba del rubio "… ¿no lo entiendes? Nunca nadie en mi vida me había tratado de esa manera, y juro por Dios que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no pegarte en este mismo instante" dijo Hermione

_Si tuviera las fuerzas para separarme de su intensa mirada, claro está._

"Explícame porqué demonios no dejas que me vaya" dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Draco se quedó callado, como pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

"Explícate o me voy" insistió la castaña.

Draco se le quedó viendo unos momentos "Muy bien, quieres una explicación, te daré una cuando tenga la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo"

"¿Qué?"

_Y yo pensé que estaba loca_

"Esa es la verdad, no sé que estoy haciendo, no sé porque, lo único que sé es que es lo correcto…" dijo acercándose más a Hermione "…tú y yo, nosotros, es lo correcto"

"Draco¿cuál nosotros? Te ofrecí un nosotros ¿Y qué hiciste? Insultarme, gritarme¿cómo crees que alguien va a reaccionar ante eso?"

'_Técnicamente él te esta ofreciendo un nosotros ahorita mismo'_

"¡Besaste a Weasley¿cómo quieres que me sienta?"

_Eso es lo que lo mata_

"¡El me besó a mí!"

"Lo que sea, cuando yo llegué no se notaba la diferencia"

"Draco…" dijo Hermione mirando al rubio.

"No, no sé ni siquiera porque estoy haciendo esto, es ilógico, debería estar en otro lugar,

hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero no puedo, mi cabeza no me deja en paz, esa estúpida voz no me deja en paz, me dice una y otra vez que está bien estar haciendo esto, que está bien estar aquí, aquí contigo" dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Hermione.

_¿Estúpida voz? Hmm, parece que no estás sola_

'_Si, lo sé, un momento… ¿estúpida?'_

"Draco, me insultaste, me gritaste, me usaste¿qué no lo entiendes?"

'_Hermione¿qué estás tratando de hacer? Cualquiera diría que no quieres estar con él'_

_No es eso, solo quiero que sepa el daño que me causó_

"¿Te usé? Ja¿quién es aquí la señorita venganza?" dijo volviéndose.

_¿Yo?_

"Ah, no, no me vas a echar a mi la culpa, tú lo propusiste, fue _tu_ idea"

"Es verdad, pero yo no te amenacé para que aceptaras"

'_Pero él te lo propuso¿cierto¿Por qué?'_

"Aún así, fue tu idea"

"Entonces¿qué quieres¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué quieres que diga¿Qué puedo hacer para que la señorita rencor olvide lo que he hecho?"

_Un beso no estaría mal_

"¿Quieres que te pida perdón¿Es eso?" preguntó Draco, Hermione no se movió.

"Te odio, Draco Malfoy" dijo Hermione sin saber si lo decía en verdad o si solo estaba mintiendo para salir de esa situación mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, fallando claramente.

"Y yo odio lo que me has hecho" dijo el rubio sin alejarse. "¿Crees que es normal para mí perseguir a las mujeres? Pues no, naturalmente ellas vienen arrastrándose hacia mí…"

_Modesto el niño_

"Pero tú…tú eres diferente, siempre me despreciaste, siempre me ignoraste, y llegó un momento en el que yo no te pude ignorar. Fue en ese momento que tomé una decisión"

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, no confiaba ni en su voz con él tan cerca.

_¿Por qué será que estos vestidos no tienen una bolsa para las varitas?_

"Decidí conseguirte, decidí que nada ni nadie se interpondría entre nosotros"

_Wow_

"Pero tú nunca notaste más allá del hijo del mortífago, nunca notaste como ya no te insultaba ni te molestaba y cuando lo hacía era solo para poder hablarte, para tener tu atención…"

'_Bien, Draco ocupa un psiquiatra'_

"¿Recuerdas que todavía faltaba una parte de la historia que nunca te conté?"

_¿Las historias que tenían un precio que incluía tus labios y los míos¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

"Si" respondió Hermione.

"Pues esta es la parte que faltaba. ¿Quieres saber mi secreto?"

Hermione asintió.

"Mi secreto, _mi_ secreto, la razón por la que te ofrecí mi ayuda aquel día bajo el árbol, la razón por la que estoy aquí, tan cerca de ti, es porque me tienes loco mucho antes de lo que piensas…"

Ante esto Hermione no pudo evitar hundirse en los ojos de Draco mientras se llenaban de emoción.

"Hermione… esto no sucedió de un día para otro, ya tienes tiempo de rondar mis pensamientos" dijo Draco mientras que la tomaba de la cintura "Ya tienes tiempo de atormentar mis días y mis noches. Luego, una idea vino a mi cabeza, la idea de aquella venganza que necesitabas tan urgentemente para desquitarte con Weasley, la venganza que me unió a ti, que nos unió sin que te percataras"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida "¿Acaso…?"

"Si, Hermione, si, lo planeé todo, mi plan maestro para tenerte, aquí…" dijo con voz macabra mientras sonreía "…así…" siguió mientras que acariciaba el contorno de la cintura de la castaña.

_Okay, Draco necesita un psiquiatra ahora_

'_En ese caso tendrán que atenderte a ti también'_

"Draco…" respiró Hermione tratando de controlar su voz…

'_Y sus hormonas…'_

"… ¿qué quieres que te diga¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Te quiero a ti, Hermione" dijo Draco mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Hermione.

_Que dicha que él me sostiene, de lo contrario creo que mis rodillas ya habrían cedido_

'_Vamos, dilo, dilo niña tonta, di –Yo también te quiero, Draco, quiero ser feliz por siempre, vivir en una casa de oro contigo y tener a tus preciosos hijos rubios corriendo por todo lado-, dilo'_

"Yo…"

"Si no puedes decirlo, entonces haz algo para entenderte" dijo el rubio acercando sus labios a los de Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras que trataba de analizar la situación.

'_¿Analizar la situación¿Analizar la situación¿Qué demonios tienes que analizar¿Qué? Tienes a un excelente ejemplar frente a ti, prácticamente rogándote un beso y _tú_ te pones a analizar la situación. ¿A dónde va a parar este mundo?'_

_Exactamente a donde nosotros queramos_

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Draco decidida. El rubio entendió perfectamente. Y la besó. Tan solo la besó. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Sería inútil tratar de narrar la forma en que Hermione se derritió con aquel beso, sería completamente un perdida de tiempo tratar de explicar la forma en que se sentían. Una perdida de tiempo, no para mi, ni para ustedes, porque en este mundo no hay palabras suficientes para describir ese beso tan especial que te hace tocar el cielo, que te hace ver las estrellas, que te hace desear tener más aire para no detenerte, ese beso que no olvidarás en toda tu vida. El beso que hace que todo este bien, el beso que te hace saber que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

_Dime que no estoy haciendo esto_

'_No estás haciendo esto'_

_Dime que no lo estoy disfrutando_

'_No lo estás disfrutando'_

_Dime que no estoy rodeando su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí_

'_Bien, no lo estás haciendo'_

_Dime la verdad_

'_Estás perdida, Hermione, y tratar de mentirte a ti misma no lo va a solucionar. Estás enamorada'_

_Estoy loca_

'_Son cosas parecidas'_

Ambos se separaron mientras que descansaban sus frentes una sobre la otra.

"De verdad que me hacían falta tus besos, siempre son tan dulces" dijo Draco casi en un susurro.

Hermione sonrió.

"Ahora entiendo porque dicen que la venganza es dulce" dijo sonriendo el rubio.

_Y no tienes idea cuanto. Y pensar que el tonto de Ron fue el que me llevó a esta situación._

"La venganza más dulce" dijo Hermione mientras lo volvía a besar, dejándose llevar por lo que realmente sentía, dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón sentía, ignorando a su mente…

'_Oye, estoy leyendo esto…'_

Simplemente dejándose llevar, porque aunque todo empezó con una venganza, terminó con sed de algo más, sed del amor que crecía entre ellos, sed de sus besos, sed por ellos, sed que tratarían de saciar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, sed que les había traído una venganza, una dulce venganza, la venganza más dulce…

-Fin número uno-

* * *

**Y no olviden, falta el epílogo, así que esperen encontrarlo a finales de la otra semana. Nos vemos luego, y no olviden, si no dejan reviews...se enfrentarán a las consecuencias...jaja...**


	14. EPILOGO

**Epílogo...de verdad que me encariñé con esta historia, y sé que ustedes también. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, por sus reviews y sobre todo porque les gustara esta historia.**

**Para los que preguntaron, no, no habrá segunda parte o algo por el estilo. Este es el final o puede que el principio, les aseguró que no se decepcionarán…**

**Ro: **Gracias por la ayuda y por aguantar toda mi imaginación, por ayudarme a escribir esto y por siempre reírte, nos vemos un día de estos…

**Así que por ser el último capítulo de esta historia¿qué les parece si dejan todos los reviews que no dejaron cuando la historia estaba en proceso? De verdad que alegraría mi día…**

**Sin más espera, aquí esta "La venganza más dulce"**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Epílogo**

_Sabes, esto no es como me lo había imaginado, de hecho, nada de lo que ha pasado es como me lo había imaginado, sip, todo esto es algo nuevo para mí, la casa, el cuarto todo es muy nuevo para mí…_

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Hermione mientras que unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. "?DONDE ESTA¿DONDE ESTA!" preguntaba Hermione mientras que zarandeaba a Ginny que se encontraba a su lado.

"D-dijo que ya venía, Ron lo fue a traer, Hermione, tranquila, ya pasará tranquila" dijo Ginny calmándola.

_Odio cuando alguien dice eso_

"?YA PASARA¿YA PASARA¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YA VA A PASAR PORQUE NUNCA HAS PASADO POR ESTO, ASI QUE NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE!" gritó Hermione a su amiga.

"Hermione, cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé" dijo Harry a su lado mientras la volvía a acostar.

"¡HARRY POTTER, NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS DERROTADO A VOLDEMORT PERO SI NO ME SUELTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO VAS A DEJAR DE SER EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO PARA SER EL HOMBRE QUE MURIO A MANOS DE HERMIONE GRANGER-MALFOY EN PLENO TRABAJO DE PARTO, ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ!" dijo Hermione mientras que Harry se alejaba de ella.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó una vez más Hermione mientras que más sudor recorría su rostro.

_¿A quién demonios se le habrá ocurrido tener los bebés de esta manera? Debería haber buscado una forma mucho más fácil_

'_Supongo que si, pero soy miles de años desde que se tienen los bebés así, debe ser por algo'_

_Claro, se tienen así porque no les dio la gana tenerlos de otra manera._

"?DONDE ESTA¿DONDE ESTA EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME HIZO ESTO¿DONDE…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Parece que las contracciones están aumentando" dijo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí.

"?NO¿USTED CREE!" le preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente mientras se burlaba de la enfermera que la miró con mala cara.

_No sé que estoy haciendo aquí_

'_Tú fuiste la que preferiste un hospital muggle, ahora enfrentar las consecuencias'_

En ese momento, Ron entró a la habitación junto con Draco que venía pisándole los talones. "Hermione, ya llegamos" dijo Ron mientras que descansaba y le sonreía a Luna que se encontraba a su lado.

"¡PERFECTO, ENTONCES LA FIESTA YA PUEDE COMENZAR!" gritó Hermione mientras que Draco se acercaba a ella.

"Hermione, tranquila, ya estoy aquí" dijo Draco mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

"?Y EL HECHO DE QUE ESTES AQUÍ ACASO HACE ALGUNA DIFERENCIA PARA MI!" preguntó Hermione a Draco.

_A menos de que traigas sedantes, claro está_

"¿E-entonces porque quería que viniera si no hace gran diferencia?" preguntó Draco confundido.

"¡PORQUE QUERIA VER AL DESGRACIADO QUE ME HIZO ESTO ANTES DE PARTIRME EN DOS!" le gritó Hermione a Draco.

"Hermione, tranquila, no puede doler tanto…" dijo Draco mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente.

'_Error'_

"?QUE NO PUEDE DOLER TANTO!" Hermione tomó a Draco del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro "¡TRATA DE PASAR UNA SANDIA A TRAVES DE UN ESPACIO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN LIMON Y LUEGO HABLAMOS!" le dijo soltándolo mientras que cerraba los ojos.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí¿quién es la señora Malfoy?" preguntó el doctor mientras entraba en la sala.

"?QUE QUIEN ES¡PUES QUIEN MAS QUE LA SEÑORA QUE ESTA DANDO A LUZ FRENTE A USTED Y NI SE DA CUENTA!" le gritó Hermione al doctor.

"Ah, señora Malfoy, un placer conocerla" dijo el Doctor Pratt mientras le alargaba una mano a Hermione.

'_Error'_

Hermione agarró la mano del doctor y lo atrajo hacia ella "¡MUCHO GUSTO DOCTOR, AHORA SI NO LE IMPORTA¿PODRIA SACARME A ESTE BEBE DE ADENTRO, CREO QUE HACE RATO QUE QUIERE SALIR!" dijo Hermione soltando al doctor.

El Doctor Pratt se acomodó el uniforme y le susurró a Draco "¿Acaso es así siempre?"

Draco asintió "Si, y no la querría de otra manera"

"?QUE TANTO ESTAN SUSURRANDO USTEDES DOS¿QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY DANDO A LUZ O QUE!"

"Muy bien, manos a la obra, Señora Malfoy, si me permite un momento debo revisar a ver como esta el bebé…" sin decir más se puso los guantes y empezó a revisar a Hermione bajo la sábana.

_Um…_

Pero claro que Draco no dejó que el doctor llegara muy lejos "?QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO!" le preguntó mientras lo alejaba de Hermione.

"Tengo que revisar a ver como está el bebé"

"Pues le aseguro que el bebé esta bien y a punto de salir, así que no hay necesidad de revisarle nada" aseguró Draco mientras que le volvía a poner la sábana a Hermione.

'_Siempre tan sobreprotector'_

"Pero tengo que…"

"Pero nada" dijo Draco.

"¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, DRACO MALFOY, QUITATE PARA QUE EL DOCTOR REVISE COMO ESTA EL BEBE, DEJATE DE TONTERIAS, ADEMAS NO CREO QUE SEA UNA VISTA MUY BONITA, ES UN MALDITO DOCTOR, DRACO, EL SABE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO¿VERDAD?" le preguntó Hermione al doctor el cual asintió rápidamente mientras que evadía la mirada asesina de Draco.

Draco tomó aire "Bien, revísela, pero no se le ocurra tocar nada"

'_Ver y no tocar, y si lo rompe, lo paga…'_

Pratt la revisó, muy a pesar de Draco y de los demás presentes. "Señora Malfoy, faltan algunos centímetros, es necesario esperar unos minutos más¿quiere algún calmante o algo por el estilo?"

"¿Calmante?" preguntó Draco sin saber a lo que se refería el doctor.

"Si, ya saben, tranquilizantes, sedantes…drogas"

_Si, si, drrroooooggggaaaaaaasssss_

'_Ya'_

"?DROGAS¡SI POR FAVOR, DROGUENME, POR FAVOR, AHHHHHHHHH!" dijo Hermione en medio de otra contracción mientras apretaba la mano de Draco.

Le dieron algunos sedantes a Hermione y pasaron unos benditos minutos de paz hasta que…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" volvió a gritar Hermione.

_Estas drogas no ayudan en nada_

El Doctor Pratt la volvió a revisar, bajo la mirada asesina de Draco y dijo "Bien, Señora Malfoy, el bebé está coronando…"

_¿Coronando¿Acaso viene con corona o qué? Tal vez sea por eso que duele tanto_

'_No seas tonta, eso quiere decir que la cabeza del bebé está a punto de salir'_

_Oh_

"Bueno, es momento que empiece a pujar, a ver 1…2…3…puje…"

"¡AHHHHHH!"

"1…2…3…puje…"

_Sé contar maldito ignorante…_

"¡AHHHHHH, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, SACALO, TAN SOLO SACALO!"

'_Debiste haber pensado en eso hace muuuucho tiempo, algo así como hace nueve meses'_

_No es gracioso_

"Vamos, Hermione, respira profundo…"

_¿Respirar¿Qué es eso?_

"¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPIRAR PROFUNDO, POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ!"

_Todo por casarme contigo y quedar embarazada_

'_Uy, si, pobre como sufriste'_

"?AH, SI!"

"¡SI!"

"PUES ANTES NO TE ESTABAS QUEJANDO, TAN SOLO GRITABAS _MAS, DRACO, MAS_…"

'_Demasiado gráfico'_

"Muy bien, mucha información" dijo Harry mientras se volvía.

"¡PUES TU ERES EL QUE SEGUIA Y SEGUIA _Y SEGUIA_…!"

_Y seguía y seguía y seguía y seguía…_

"¡Y SOLO PEDIAS _MAS Y_ _MAS, DRACO, MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO, MAS FUERTE_!..."

_¿Qué querías? No soy de madera…aunque, sin embargo, el parecía el hombre de acero_

'_Ew'_

"Señora Malfoy, puje, ya casi sale…" dijo el doctor mientras trataba de ignorar el pleito entre los esposos.

"?PUES SABES QUE, DESPUES DE ESTO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VUELTAS A TOCAR, NUNCA!"

_No me va a volver a poner un dedo encima_

"¡SI CLARO, COMO SI TE PUDIERAS RESISTIR A MI!"

'_En eso tiene razón'_

"Puje"

"¡ESTOY PUJANDO MISERABLE EXCUSA DE DOCTOR!" le gritó Hermione a Pratt mientras que de verdad pujaba.

'_Pobre, el no tiene la culpa'_

"¡NO DURARAS NI UNA SEMANA SIN MI, HERMIONE, ADMITELO!"

_Siempre tan arrogante_

"¡NO VOY A ADMITIR NADA QUE NO SEA CIERTO, Y ERES TU EL QUE NO PUEDE DURAR UNA SEMANA SIN MI!"

_Hasta cuando estoy dormida se pone a…_

"¿Siempre son así?" preguntó Luna a los que estaban en la habitación.

"Aja" dijeron todos en coro mientras los otros seguía discutiendo.

"¡ESO LO VEREMOS!"

_Ya lo veremos_

"Vamos bien, Señora Malfoy una vez más y sale…puje…"

Hermione reunió la fuerza que le quedaba y pujó "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó mientras que agarraba la mano de Draco como apoyo.

_¿Por qué demonios cuesta tanto que salga?_

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Draco mientras que Hermione pujaba por una última vez.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba la mano de Draco con fuerza la cual emitió un pequeño sonido de…

CRACK-

_Oh, oh_

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Draco mientras Hermione seguía apretando su mano.

Un sonido de llanto llenó la habitación "Felicidades, Señor y Señora Malfoy, tienes ustedes un hermoso hijo" dijo el doctor Pratt mientras le daba el bebé a Hermione, envuelto en sábanas.

_Es precioso, parece un ángel…aw…mira me está agarrando un dedo con su pequeña manita, y mira estos piecitos…y sus manitas…y sus mejillas…aw…_

"Oh, Draco, es precioso" dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía al bebé "¿No lo crees?"

Pero Draco no respondió.

_Um… ¿Draco?_

"¿Draco?" preguntó Hermione una vez más.

Draco se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras que se agarraba la mano.

_Oops…_

"Draco¿estás bien?"

"?QUE SI ESTOY BIEN¡HERMIONE, ME QUEBRASTE LA MANO!"

_¿Qué te quebré la mano? Yo casi me parto a la mitad_

"¡LO SIENTO, PERO ESTABA DANDO A LUZ A _TU_ HIJO!"

_A este precioso bebé, ay si, cuchi cu, cuchi cu…_

'_Merlín, mátame'_

"¡AUN ASI, NO TENIAS PORQUE QUEBRARME MI PRECIADA MANO!... mi mano, mi querida y adorada mano…" dijo mientras contemplaba su mano.

_Si sigues así vas a tener que preocuparte por otras cosas que se quiebren_

"?TU QUERIDA Y ADORADA MANO¡Y YO QUE¡ACABO DE DAR A LUZ A TU HIJO!" grito Hermione haciendo que el bebé empezara a llorar. "Oh, no, bebé, shh, shh, no llores bebé, no llores…" dijo Hermione mientras lo arrullaba.

_Aw…que lindo…_

Draco se levantó y miró a su hijo "Es precioso, Hermione" dijo mientras acariciaba al bebé.

_Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo_

"Si, lo es, Draco"

"Señor Malfoy, creo que es preciso que le revisemos la mano" dijo el doctor Pratt.

_Pequeño detalle_

"No…no es necesario, estoy bien, gracias Doctor" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Pero…"

"No se preocupe, Doctor, estoy bien…" le aseguró Draco.

"Ni modo, muchas felicidades y si me disculpan, estoy un tanto ocupado" dijo el doctor Pratt con una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala.

_Si, tiene que atender a otras personas, si claro, se va por un café_

"Harry¿podrías?" dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a él.

"Claro" Harry se fijó a los lados para ver si no había ningún muggle viendo, incluyendo a la enfermera, y pronunció unas palabras y la mano de Draco quedó como nueva. Draco le sonrió y se sentó junto a Hermione en la cama.

"Eres maravillosa" le dijo al oído para luego darle un beso en la frente.

"Y tú también" dijo Hermione mientras arrullaba al bebé y le daba un beso a Draco en los labios.

"Um…disculpe" dijo la enfermera que había pasado desapercibida. "…es necesario ponerle un nombre al bebé"

_No había pensado en eso…_

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

Draco miró a su hijo unos segundos y el bebé abrió los ojos, unos ojos color miel como los de su madre mientras que tenía apenas un mechón de su rubio cabello.

"Adam, Adam Malfoy" dijo mirando a su hijo.

Hermione sonrió "Bienvenido al mundo, Adam Malfoy"

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

"Hermione, vamos a llegar tarde" dijo Draco que se encontraba al final de las escaleras esperando que su esposa bajara. Miró su reloj, si, definitivamente llegarían tarde al restaurante.

"Ya voy, ya voy" dijo mientras bajaba de la escalera con un vestido verde esmeralda, causando en Draco una expresión de 'O', aún después de tantos años de casados.

_Ja, todavía sigo haciendo que babee, no tengo idea de porque no se ha acostumbrado._

'_Eso es porque eres una caja de sorpresas, Hermione'_

_Oh, hola¿todavía por aquí?_

'_Si, sigo trabajando¿cómo va todo?'_

_Bien, bien, me casé con Draco y vivo en la mansión junto con Narcissa y Snape que ya tienen años de casados…tan solo imagina la cara de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que viviríamos bajo el mismo techo con él…siguiendo…tuve a Adam hace diez años, este año cumple los once y entrará a Hogwarts, ya llegó su carta…estaba tan emocionada…_

'_Me lo imagino'_

_Le aposté a Draco que entraría a Gryffindor_

'_Espero que no hayas apostado mucho porque Adam definitivamente es material de Slytherin'_

_No lo creo, es valiente_

'_Sin embargo es muy parecido a su padre, sin dudarlo entrará en Slytherin'_

_Demonios_

Draco tomó la mano de su esposa "De verdad que te ves espectacular, siempre he dicho que el verde es tu color" dijo mientras besaba la mano y luego la mejilla de Hermione.

_Y usted señor esta para comérselo._

"Tú tampoco estas nada mal" dijo Hermione mientras que le daba un beso a Draco en los labios.

"Ew" dijo una voz cerca de ellos causando que se separaran.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Adam que jugaba con una snitch en su mano.

"Se están besando, otra vez" dijo la pequeña Sophie de seis años.

_Se me olvidaba, luego de que tuviéramos a Adam, unos cuantos años después, nació Sophie, que es mi viva imagen, excepto por los ojos, son los de Draco, pero sin embargo, heredó mi carácter…_

'_Pobre…'_

_Y mi inteligencia_

'_Eso es algo bueno…supongo'_

"Siempre lo hacen…ya te acostumbrarás" le dijo su hermano mayor mientras que Hermione y Draco estaban…ocupados.

"Eso lo dices tú porque te gusta Anna" dijo Sophie molestando. Anna es la hija de Ron y Luna Weasley, la cual constantemente viene a visitar junto con James y Lana, hijos de Harry y Ginny Potter.

_Harry y Ginny se casaron luego de salir del colegio, James tiene la misma edad que Adam, y lo más seguro es que vaya para Gryffindor. Ron y Luna se casaron casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, tuvieron a Anna, que tiene la misma edad que todos…_

'_Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo'_

_Y también tienen un hijo de siete años llamado Ray, y heredó el mismo color de cabello que su padre, deberías verlo correr, parece una llama volando a algo parecido, es chistoso…_

"No es cierto" aseguró Adam poniéndose rojo.

"Si lo es, yo los vi tenían los labios juntos, se escondieron en la casa del árbol mientras creían que yo jugaba con Ray, yo los vi" dijo Sophie mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

"Que no" dijo Adam irritado.

"Que si, los he visto hacer eso que están haciendo mamá y papá" dijo apuntando a sus padres, finalmente llamando su atención.

"¿Qué has visto hacer a Adam, Sophie?" preguntó Hermione a su hija de rebeldes colochos como ella.

"Besarse" dijo la niña mientras sonreía.

"¿Le diste un beso a Anna, Adam?" preguntó Hermione a su hijo.

Adam asintió mientras se ponía mucho más rojo.

"Ese es mi hijo" dijo Draco todo contento. "¿Cuánto duro?"

"¡Draco!"

"¿Qué?"

_Adam es todo el casanova, aunque lo niega, definitivamente heredó el talento de su padre, va a ser la perdición en Hogwarts, y para colmo, Draco lo incita…te juro que es como tener dos hijos cuando estos dos se juntan…_

"Nada, vamos a llegar tarde¿dónde está Clarissa?"

"Aquí la tengo" dijo una voz masculina tras ellos.

_Y finalmente, Clarissa, mi pequeña y adorable hija de tres añitos, que, aunque no habla mucho, es muy tierna y cariñosa. Rubia y de ojos grises como su padre…te juro que los genes están en mi contra…_

Clarissa Malfoy, la hija menor de Hermione y Draco, de tres años venía en los brazos de Snape quién finalmente había recuperado la visión, aunque esto sucedió tan solo unas semanas después del baile en Hogwarts.

_Si, ya sé, les suena raro¿no? No es todo créanme…_

Snape bajó a Clarissa que fue corriendo hacia su mamá. Hermione la cargó mientras que la rubia niña se aferraba a su cuello. "Te ves bonita, mamá" le dijo Clarissa al oído.

"Gracias linda" le dijo Hermione a su hija mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Ahora si llegaremos tarde, Hermione, vamos a perder la reservación"

_La impaciencia personificada_

"Ya va, Draco" luego se dirigió hacia la niña en sus manos "Ya volvemos amor, solo vamos a ir a comer…"

"…y a bailar…" dijo Draco.

"Y a bailar y volvemos rápido¿esta bien?" le dijo a su hija pequeña que asintió rápidamente.

"Um, Hermione, no creo que vengamos temprano" dijo Draco.

_Por Dios, este hombre…_

"Bien, ya nos vamos" le dio un beso en la mejilla a Clarissa "Adiós, amor"

"Adiós, mami" contestó la niña mientras que Hermione se la pasaba a Draco que se despidió de ella.

"Sophie, cuida a tu hermano" le dijo Hermione a su hija.

Sophie sonrió y le sacó la lengua a Adam que la miraba asesinamente. "Muy bien, mamá"

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a Adam, le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual no duró ni dos segundos porque Adam ya se había restregado el rostro "¿Le das besos a Anna y a mi no?" le preguntó Hermione a su hijo mayor.

El niño se sonrojó y la miro unos segundos, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos, lindo y pórtate bien"

"Ahora, quiero que todos se porten bien con el abuelo…" ante esto Snape tembló involuntariamente.

_Si, a mi también me dio miedo al principio, pero resulta que Snape es un buen niñero¿quién lo diría?_

"…ya que la abuela está de viaje con algunas amigas…nos vemos pronto" dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso a Clarissa y se la daba a Snape que la cargó como si nada.

_Narcissa andaba en un viaje con algunas de sus amigas, Snape quería ir, pero era un viaje de "chicas" como se lo había dicho Narcissa. Rendido se tuvo que quedar en la mansión. No quiero decir nada, pero creo que tienen uno que otro problema porque a Narcissa le encanta viajar, mientras que Snape es bastante casero, por más extraño que suene, sin embargo, siempre que Narcissa vuelve, no salen de su cuarto como en una semana…_

'_Ew'_

_Dímelo a mí, nosotros dormimos en el cuarto junto a ellos, y créeme, no son aficionados…este lugar es muy grande, deberíamos buscar otro cuarto…_

Sophie le abrazó las piernas a su papá y se despidió de él. Luego, Draco caminó hacia Adam "Pórtate bien, Adam"

"¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?" preguntó el niño enojado.

"Por algo debe ser¿no crees?" lo molestó Sophie.

'_Si, definitivamente, Sophie heredó tu carácter'_

"Nos vemos, campeón" le dijo Draco a Adam mientras que chocaban la mano.

Hermione se volvió hacia su antiguo profesor de Pociones "Severus, cuídalos bien, volvemos pronto…" en eso, Hermione sintió unos brazos en su cintura.

Draco le susurró al oído "No cuentes con eso, linda, esta noche eres mía"

_Jejejeje…tantos años y todavía me da escalofríos_

"Bien, talvez tardemos un poco más, hasta luego, Severus" dijo Hermione disimulando.

"Nos vemos, Seviie" dijo Draco molestando mientras que guiaba a Hermione hacia la puerta.

"Hasta luego" dijo Hermione.

"Hasta luego" respondieron en coro Adam, Sophie y Clarissa.

Apenas se cerró la puerta Snape habló "Bien¿qué quieren hacer?"

No habían pasado tres segundos cuando Adam ya le había pegado una patada en la espinilla.

EN EL RESTAURANTE

"La cena estuvo deliciosa" dijo Hermione mientras tomaba vino blanco.

"Si" le secundó Draco a su esposa mientras agarraba una de sus manos, la izquierda y le ponía atención al anillo de compromiso y al anillo de bodas. Hacia hace años que se habían casado, sin embargo, Draco no podía cansarse de ella, aunque era cierto tuvieron sus pequeñas peleas, bueno, esta bien, sus grandes peleas, pero, la gran parte siempre terminaban en besos apasionados y en uno que otro hijo. Así que no tenían de que quejarse.

"Hermione" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó Hermione mientras bajaba la copa.

"Te tengo un regalo" confesó el rubio mientras sacaba una alagada caja de su bolsillo. Nerviosamente se lo entregó.

_Yay, regalo¡si!_

Hermione lo abrió con una sonrisa y quedó sorprendida al ver un brazalete de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas, perfecto para el vestido.

"Siempre dije que el verde era tu color" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Oh, Draco, está precioso" dijo Hermione mientras que Draco le ayudaba a ponérselo.

"Feliz Aniversario, amor"

"Feliz Aniversario" dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

_Ahora que menciono labios, Lavender y Parvati abrieron la tienda de cosméticos que querían, son todo un éxito en el mundo mágico y me envían paquetes especiales por haber sido su primer experimento…me siento tan especial…_

'_Bueno, me alegro que les vaya bien'_

"¿Quieres bailar?" le preguntó Draco a Hermione mientras alargaba su mano.

_¿Cómo negarme?_

"Por supuesto" contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras que Draco la llevaba a la pista. El rubio la tomó de la cintura mientras que ella rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos. Una música romántica empezó a sonar.

"A veces pienso que te miento cuando te digo que te quiero porque esto ya no es querer…"

'_¿Acaso está cantando?'_

Draco empezó a cantarle a Hermione al oído.

"A veces creo que he muerto cuando no estas y yo despierto porque sé que esto ya no es querer……Es algo más, algo que me llena algo que no mata ni envenena es algo más, algo más que amar…"

_Una pequeña aclaración, Draco no sabe cantar, y digo que no sabe porque en realidad no tiene la menor idea de lo que esta haciendo, pero no hay nada más tierno en este mundo que alguien te cante una canción, sin importar que no pueda atinarle ni a una sola nota._

'_Si tú lo dices'_

"…Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia sabemos que eso no nos va a separar……Es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más…"

_De verdad que amo a este hombre_

'_Finalmente, gracias, Merlín, gracias…'_

"Porque somos algo más..." terminó de cantar Draco.

"Oh, Draco…" dijo Hermione sin saber si reír o llorar.

"No digas nada, Hermione, no puedo cantar ni para salvar mi propia vida, ahora estoy esperando que alguien me hechice, así que quédate callada y déjame terminar antes de que alguien me escuche y tenga que matarlos" dijo Draco.

Sin embargo Hermione continuó cantando "A veces creo que he vivido más de mil años contigo porque sé que esto ya no es querer…"

_Modestia aparte, pero yo tengo buena voz_

'_Si…claro'_

"A veces pienso que es mentira por como entraste en mi vida porque sé que esto ya no es querer…" Draco atrajo a Hermione aún más hacia él.

"Es algo más, algo que me llena algo que no mata ni envenena es algo más, algo más que amar…" terminó de cantar Hermione.

"…Y yo sé que no es querer porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder, contigo olvido lo que es temer, acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí, la noche, el día en mi vivir, la sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti, contigo el mundo no tiene final, y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar…"

"¿De verdad es cierto todo lo que cantaste?" preguntó Hermione insegura.

"Nunca te mentiría sobre algo así, Hermione" le dijo Draco al oído. Hermione sonrió.

'_Podrían hacer un dueto de vez en cuando'_

Draco continuó cantando "Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia sabemos que eso no nos va a separar……Es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más…"

"Porque somos algo más..." terminaron cantando los dos.

"Te amo, Hermione"

"Y yo te amo, Draco, con tu voz y todo" dijo sonriendo la castaña.

"Ja, te lo agradezco" dijo dándole un beso rápido en la boca.

_¿Tan solo eso?_

"Aw, Draco, puedes hacerlo mejor, más de diez años de práctica y ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

_Hasta creo que Adam da mejores besos_

"¿Con que me estas retando?"

'_Ya empezamos'_

"¿Yo? No, jamás…"

"Sabes que un Malfoy nunca niega un reto"

"Bueno, técnicamente yo también soy de apellido Malfoy así que…"

"Hermione, shh"

"¿Shh?"

"Si…shh"

"¿Acaso me callaste?"

"Si, tengo que decirte algo antes de que sigas hablando"

"?ME CALLASTE!"

'_Veo que tu carácter no ha cambiado mucho'_

"Hermione, cálmate, tengo algo que decirte"

"?QUE ME CALME¡ME ACABAS DE CALLAR Y ¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME!" preguntó Hermione a Draco.

"Hermione…argh...está bien, no me queda de otra…" acto seguido tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la cargó en su hombro y se la llevó hacia un balcón del restaurante donde pudieran hablar en paz, claro, no sin antes de que Hermione gritara como loca…

"¡DRACO MALFOY, BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, SOY LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS, POR MERLIN!" gritó Hermione mientras Draco la llevaba tranquilamente hacia el balcón.

_Maldición, tengo que inventar una bolsa para las varitas en estos vestidos_

Ya en el balcón, Draco bajó a Hermione que seguía hablando y gritando y hablando…

"Hermione" dijo Draco con esa voz sensual que usaba para calmar a Hermione y dejarla hipnotizada.

"¿Ah?" preguntó la castaña desorientada mientras se perdía en los ojos grises de su esposo.

'_Hermione…la baba'_

"Hermione, tengo algo que decirte…"

_Lo que tú quieras_

"¿Si?" preguntó Hermione mientras que Draco seguía hablando.

'_Tus chiste no se acaban'_

"Bueno, eres la primera a la que le canto una canción, y también quiero que sepas que…aunque ya llevamos tiempo casados, quiero decirte que nunca he sido más feliz que contigo, no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti, y sin nuestros preciosos hijos que deben estar matando a Seviie…" dijo con cierta malicia, en eso Draco tomó una de las manos de Hermione y la besó tiernamente. "De verdad que me alegra haberte llegado a molestar aquel día bajo el árbol…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que acomodaba una flor en el cabello de la castaña, la misma flor que florecía en aquel árbol de Hogwarts "…no sé que habría hecho si el idiota de Weasley…Ron…te hubiera dicho que si, realmente no quiero imaginarme la locura que sería mi vida ahora…"

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

_Pues si, yo también pienso que me fue mejor de esta manera_

"…Te amo, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, más que a nada en mi vida, con tu carácter y todo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"También te amo, Draco Malfoy, más que a nada en este mundo, con tu arrogancia y todo" dijo sonriendo la castaña.

"Ahora veamos que se puede hacer con ese reto¿te parece?" dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposa.

Hermione sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Draco mientras que el rubio rodeaba la cintura de la castaña con sus manos. Y una vez más, se besaron bajo la luz de las estrellas, esperando seguir siendo felices por los años que siguieran juntos, y por la felicidad que les traerían sus hijos.

_Y parece que este cuento se ha acabado, pero ya saben, no todos los cuentos de hadas de cumplen, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ésta princesa se quedó con su dragón…_

**-FIN-**

* * *

Para los que quieran saber, la canción que cantan es "Algo más" de la Quinta Estación. 

Sin más, se despide de ustedes…

**Moonlight soul**

Gracias…


End file.
